RRBZ  PPGZ FOREVER
by SnowQueen15
Summary: Días Despues que las PPGZ derrotan a Him, los RRBZ deciden hacer un gran viaje Que cambiaria su destino, y en el transcurso deciden "volverse buenos" para protejer a quienes aman, bueno habra un poco MomokoxBrick habravariospersonajes de Naruto
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Unos pocos dias desde que las PPGZ derrotaron a Him, tres chicos estaban listos para salir de la ciudad. Ya que ellos habian sido humillados por las PPGZ. ( YO: los RRBZ son humanos. Brick es de la nacion del fuego maestro fuego, un sannin legendario hijo de Lord Roku, nieto de Nidaime y sobrino nieto de shodaime, y Brick es el lider del clan Senju y godaime de konoha o sea quinto hokage, Butch es del reino tierra, maestro tierra , un sannin hijo de Lord Sud, nieto Nidaime y sobrino nieto de shodaime y Butch es lider del clan kamizuru y godaime de iwagakure o sea quinto tsuchikage, Boomer es de la tribu agua del norte maestro agua y sannin hijo de Lord Kuruk nieto de Nidaime y sobrino nieto de shodaime y Boomer es lider del clan Kazahana y godaime de Takigakure o sea quinto takikage).

Brick: Chicos creo que ya es hora de regresar a nuestras aldeas para terminar las misiones.

Boomer: si ya es hora de que cumplamos nuestras promesas.

Butch: odio admitirlo pero Boomer tiene razon.

Brick: Bien, ustedes iran por algo comida antes de irnos y yo ire por algo para beber. Butch y Boomer solo lo asintieron.

Brick Después de comprar algo para beber vio una escena conmovedora una niña de 7 años piendo pastel a sus padres en sus compras de navidad. Entonces Brick recordo.

Flashback

_XXX: jajaja! Tu la traes Kuzon. Contento y se fue corriendo XD_

_Kuzon: Me la pagaras Nawaki. Molesto y se fue corriendo_

_Hasta que atrapo a Brick._

_Kuzon: ha! Tu la traes Brick. Victorioso. Cuando…_

_Brick: ha! Eso es lo que tu crees. y de repente Brick desaparece. XD_

_Kuzon: pero que! Brick usaste un clon no es justo. Molesto._

_Nawaki: hubieras visto su cara. Riendose de Kuzon. Entonces Brick aparece por detrás._

_Brick: siempre cae con lo mismo. Riendose. En eso se acercan una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos y un hombre cabello largo color negro y ojos color ambar._

_Kuzon: tio Roku, Tia esta hacieno trampa._

_Ta Min : querido eso es cierto?. Le pregunto a Brick._

_Brick: si mama lo que pasa es que Kuzon esta molesto que yo haya usado un clon _

_como señuelo._

_Roku: Hijo ya dominas el jutsu de clones? Impresionado._

_Brick: Si papá ya lo domino bien. Contento. XD_

_Tsunade: Kuzon, Nawaki vamonos se hace tarde. Y se fue con Nawaki y Kuzon._

_Roku: Hijo creo que ya tienes edad para que comiences a cumplir tu destino. Serio._

_Brick: Papa que quieres decir con eso. Confundido._

_Ta Min: lo que tu padre quiere decir es que te tenemos una sorpresa. Contenta. XD_

_Brick: Que es?. Muy emocionado. XD_

_Roku: primero cubre tus ojos. Brick se cubrio los ojos y… _

_Ta Min: Ya puedes abrirlos hijo. Brick abrio los ojos. Su mama estaba cargando un cachorro( era un perro lobo)._

_Brick: Wow! Papá mamá siempre quise tener un perro gracias. Contento jugando con el cachorro. XD_

_Ta Min: Hijo como le pondras?_

_Brick: no lo se? Am… Kuromaru. Aun contento y jugando. XD_

_Ta Min: Excelente eleccion querido. Contenta. :)_

_Roku: Hijo puedes venir hay algo que tienes que saber._

_Brick: que es Papá?. Confundido._

_Roku: hijo tienes que saber que tu y kuromaru tienen que ser unidos en batalla y asi los dos se haran fuertes. Serio._

_Ta Min: y asi un dia seras un buen shinobi. _

_Brick: Entiendo, lo hare y asi sere un buen hokage seguir los pasos del abuelo Tobirama. Contento._

_Roku y Ta-Min: estamos seguros que cumpliras tu sueño hijo. Contentos._

_Fin flashback_

Nota: Ta Ming es identica a Momoko solo que sus ojos son rojos como los de Brick.

Después de recordar…

Brick: ah… como los extraño. Suspirando sacando una foto de su familia donde estaban sus primos Nawaki y Kuzon su prima Tsunade , su Tio Luten padre de Kuzon, su tio Asuma el padre de Nawaki y tsunade, y los padre de Brick Roku y Ta Min Senju. Y se fue caminando se fue a la salida de la ciudad donde espero a Butch y Boomer y a ellos les paso lo mismo que a Brick solo que Butch sus padres se llaman su papá se llama Sud Kamizuru y su mamá Suki Kamizuru ellos le dieron un perro de la misma raza que el perro que le dieron a Brick solo que se llama Akamaru y sus primos Haru e Ibiki y su prima Toph(nota: Toph no es ciega tiene la misma de edad de Tsunade) y su tio Yang padre de Haru, hijo

de Hizuren Kamizuru o Nidaime Tsuchikage, y su tio Bumi ( nota era un poco loco y era ciego y gemelo de Sud y Yang)y su tio Lao padre de Toph e Ibiki hijo de Minato Kamizuru o Shodaime Tsuchikage. ( Nota: Suki es identica a Kaoru solo que sus ojos son verde osci¡uro como los de Butch) Pero Boomer su papá se llama Kuruk Kazahana y su mamá Ummi Kazahana ellos le dieron un perro de la misma raza que el perro que le dieron a Brick solo que se llama Yashamaru y sus primos Sokka y Hayate y sus prima Yue ( nota: Yue no tenia el cabello blanco y tiene la misma edad de Tsunade y Toph), y su tio Arnook padre de Hayate y Yue, hijo de Nagato Kazahana o Shodaime Takikage, y su tio Hakoda

padre de Sokka, hijo de Idate Kazahana o Nidaime Takikage y su tio Pakku ( nota: Kuruk, Hakoda, Pakku son trillizos).

Los RRBZ se dirigieron al bosque que esta al oeste de Nueva Saltadilla.


	2. El destino de Brick

Boomer: ya estoy cansado a que hora llegamos. Quejandose,

Butch: no seas lloron. Burlandose. XD

Brick: bien creo que ya llegamos. Los tre llegaron a la orilla de un lago que yacia de una montaña.

Los tres caminaron sobre el agua, y se abrio un portal que los llevo a otro bosque. Cuando de repente aparecieron ninjas de la academia listos para atacar.

Brick: Butch, Boomer estan listos?

Boomer: si. Serio.

Butch: mas que listo.

Los tres se quitaron la ropa que llevaban puesta y tenian uniformes de los senseis( eran como los de Shane, Tori, y Dustin, el de Butch era verde oscuro y el de Boomer azul oscuro, y el emblema es como es de la nacion del fuego).

Y los ninjas comenzaron a atacar un grupo se fue con cada uno de los RRBZ.

Los que luchaban contra Boomer lo persiguieron hasta una laguna cercana, pero desafortunadamente…

Boomer: ya sé. Pensando. Entonces tomo agua del aire y tomo por sorpresa a sus contrincantes.

Ninjas: ahhh… . gritando cayendo comicamente en el agua.

Con butch

Lo persiguieron hasta en medio del bosque hasta que…

Butch: hahaha… lo tengo. Pensando. Y con un rapido movimiento de manos desparecio. XD

Ninjas: donde esta? Confundidos. Y de pronto salia vapor del suelo hasta que…

Butch: ha… . saltando en el aire lanzo una energia verde hacia los ninjas: ahh… . gritando apenas lograron esquivar el ataque de Butch siendo vencidos.

Con Brick

Estos persiguieron a Brick cerca donde estaba Butch

Ninjas: lo atrapamos.

Brick: Eso es lo que creen. Pensando. Concentro su energia en sus piernas y saco una llama ( no dañina) y comenzo a volar.

Los ninja intentaron hacer lo mismo pero no lo lograron

Y Brick concentro energia en sus manos haciendo una llama( no dañina) y lo lanzo a estos …

Ninjas: ahhh… gritando que con dificultad lo esquivaron.

Luego los tres grupos de ninjas se reunieron.

Brick: con respecto a la leccion de hoy, tienen que concentrar mejor su energia para poder controlar el fuego. Serio. Hablndo con el gupo que derrotó.

Boomer: ustedes tienen que mejorar su flujo de energia para controlar el agua. Serio. Tambien hablando con el grupo que derrotó.

Butch: bueno y ustedes tiene que mejorar su dominio sobre la tierra y no dejen que nadie los tomen por sorpresa. Serio. Hablando con su grupo.

RRBZ: pueden retirarse. Serios. Sus pupilos haciendo una reverencia se retiraron.

Boomer: eso fue muy facil. Aburrido.

Butch: no puedo creer que diga esto pero Boomer tiene razon esto ya se vuelve aburrido. Los tres caminando hacia la academia cuando encontraron un mensaje del sensei maximo.

Brick: chicos miren. Llamando a sus amigos.

Butch: que es?

Boomer: es un pergamino, no es obvio.

Butch: me refiero a lo que dice el pergamino.

Brick: _brick te necesito en la sala de senseis ahora mismo tenemos algo que decirte. Sensei Kai( gemelo del sensei Kanoi y Lothor). . . P.d: que Btuch y Boomer no sepan de esto. _Leyendo el pergamino sin que los chicos lo vieran.

Boomer: que era Brick?. Confundido.

Butch: dejalo en paz. Desinteresado.

Brick: nada importante. Serio. Los tres llegaron a la academia. Pero Brick se fue a escondidas de Butch y Boomer a la sala de reunion.

Brick: me necesitaban? . confundido.

Sensei Kai: si Brick creo que ya es hora que te digamos toda la verdad. Serio.

Brick: a que se refieren? . confundido.

XXX: se refiere que ya es hora de que cumplas con tu destino. Serio.

Brick: cual destino Maestro Young ( Chace Young aquí es bueno).

Chace Young: es hora de que te digamos porque tienes un gran talento de fuego control. Serio.

Brick: esta bien, diganlo ya. Impaciente.

Maestros: es nuestro honor de honor servirte avatar Brick. Inclinandose ante Brick.

Brick: ¡¿?. Confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

Maestros: es hora de que te digamos sobre la leyenda. levantandose

Brick: Cual leyenda? . aun en su estado.

Maestros: cuenta la leyenda sobre un ser malvado llamado Him, que tratara de destruir el mundo…

Brick: y que tengo que ver con eso?

Maestros: pero tambien cuenta que un guerrero idealista de corazon puro y de honor incuestionable lo detendrá ese guerrero tiene un gran control sobre el fuego, pero tambien controlara el resto de los elementos…

Brick: esperen estan diciendo que tambien puedo controlar los demas elementos?

Maestros: si, pero tambien cuenta que no detndra a Him solo, tambien con ayuda de sus guardianes ellos tambien tienen un buen dominio del agua, tierra, aire.

Brick: los unicos que tienen un buen dominio sobre esos elementos son Butch, Boomer y Yang (YO: Yang es un personaje que invento mi prima, es de cabello castaño de ojo blancos que domina el aire control).

Maestros: ellos son tus guardianes, pero la leyenda no termina aquí, tambien dice que tu y tus guardianes se sacrificaran para poder salvar al mundo. Serios.

Butch y Boomer estaban escondidos escuchando y se asustaron por lo que salieron de ahí pero…

Boomer: ay!. Golpeandose contra un poste. Brick escucho su grito.

Butch: vamonos. Llevandose arrastrando a Boomer.

Maestros: pero reviviran después que pasen las pruebas que los espiritus de los elementos que impongan pero el tiempo les tomara ahí sera un mes y regresaran como poderosos guerreros.

Brick: esta bien, pero los chicos no tienen que sacrificarse tambien, yo lo hare solo no quiero que ellos pasen por todo eso.

Maestros: bueno, hay una manera de que hagas la prueba solo, pero tu tiempo ahí sera mas largo.

Brick: claro.

Maestros: pero alguien te enseñara a dominar los demas elementos.

Brick: esta bien le digo a los chicos que me enseñen.

Maestro: Brick, las reglas dicen que tus guardianes no pueden enseñarte los demas elementos.

Brick: entonces quienes me enseñaran?

Maestros: hay unos viejos amigos que estaran dispuestos a ayudarte en el templo aire del sur nuestro viejo amigo el Monje Gyatso te enseñara el aire control, en la tribu agua del norte el maestro Pakku, te enseñara el agua control, y en Omashu el rey Bumi te enseñara la tierra control.

Brick: lo hare, un momento el monje Gyatso es tio de Yang, el maestro Pakku es tio de Boomer y el rey Bumi es tio de Butch.

Maestros: si son parientes de los chicos. Brick se retiro.

Y comenzo a recoger sus cosas paracomenzar su jornada como el avatar.

Brick recogio todas sus cosas incluso, la daga de perla que le dio su padre cuando cumplio 7 años, y la espada raijin que le dio su abuelo Tobirama( nidaime hokage), y las bandas protectora de su tio abuelo Hashirama( shodaime hokage), y la de su primo y Nawaki, y las espadas dao de su madre y la espada de su padre. Al salir Brick se encontro con…

Butch: Oye Brick, ya lo sabemos lo del asunto que eres el avatar, vamos porque no nos muestras como se usan los cuatro poderes. Mientras hacia unos movimientos de kung fu.

Boomer: vaya como te sientes Brick. Preocupado.

Brick: Todo paso tan rapido, todo sera diferente desde ahora. Algo triste. Entonces llamo a un dragon

XXX: todo listo Brick, ya tenemos que irnos.

Brick: Si Dojo ya todo esta listo, chicos nos veremos pronto. Despidiendose.

Boomer: si, nos veremos pronto en la tribu agua del norte. Despidiendose.

Butch: bueno creo que te vere, cuando vaya a visitar al tio Bumi nos veremos pronto Brick. Despidiendose.

Brick: Vamos, Dojo. Algo triste.

Dojo: vamonos, siguiente parada templo aire del sur. Hablando como si fuera un piloto.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino Brick no le dirigia la palabra a Dojo; era un silencio tan incomodo hasta que Dojo comenzo…

Dojo: Oye Brick, no te preocupes dominaras el resto de los elementos. Tratando de animar a Brick.

Brick: Y como lo sabes.

Dojo: Brick, conoci a tu vida anterior el avatar Huang( maestro tierra); bueno el era algo inmaduro, y le gustaba buscar problemas; y te aseguro que tu eres totalmente diferente a el, eres un chico talentoso, jamas conoci a alguien que fuera tan buen estratega. Tratando de animar a Brick.

Brick: dominare el resto de los elementos?. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Dojo: claro, que los dominaras. Animando mas a Brick.

Brick: Gracias Dojo. Contento.

Cuando llegaron al templo aire del sur les dieron una gran bienvenida.

Yang: Hola Brick, o mejor dicho Avatar Brick. Saludando dandole la bienvenida a Brick.

Brick: Hola Yang, crei que tu estabas en Sunagakure( Aldea escondida entre la arena). Contento.

Yang: si, es que vine a visitar a mi tio Gyatso. Rascandose la cabeza.

Gyatso: Yang puedes venir?.

Yang: claro, tio te presento a mi mejor amigo Brick. Contento.

Brick: Es un gran honor para mi conocerlo personalmente. Presentandose.

Gyatso: igualmente, bueno me llego un mensaje esta mañana decia que tengo que enseñarte el aire control. Con un pergamino en sus manos.

Brick: Si el sensei Kai, y el maestro Young.

Gyatso: Bien, comienzas mañana temprano.

Brick: De acuerdo. Asintiendo.

Dos dias después…

Brick ya casi dominaba el aire control…tenia que dominar el aire desde un planeador, y su amigo Yang decidio unirse a leccion.

Todos comenzaron a usar sus planeadores y….

Brick: Oye Yang mira este truco. Y empezo a dar unas piruetas con el planeador en el aire.

Yang: haha… mira esto. Y de una vuelta subio sobre su planeador haciando surf control. Woa….. estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Y se cayo de su palneador pero Brick lo atrapo justo a tiempo. Pero Brick perdio el control e iban a chocar.

Brick y Yang: aaahhhh…. . y chocaron contra el resto de los maestros aire. Cuando los dos se levantaron se comenzaron a reir.

Horas después Yang se iba.

Yang: bueno creo que ya es hora de que regrese a Sunagakure.

Brick: Que tengas un buen viaje Yang. Despidiendose.

Yang: Adios, y suerte. Despidiendose.

A la mañana siguiente Brick estaba muy pensativo. Mientras Gyatso hacia tartas de frutas.

Gyatso: Mira, Brick el secreto esta en el centro cremoso. Mientras hacia una tarta de frutas con una tecnica de aire control.

Brick: ah… . suspirando.

Gyatso: Brick, creo que lo mi tecnica de hacer pasteles, no es lo unico que tienes en mente?

Brick: es que tengo que dominar el resto de los elementos pero nadie me enseñara como ser un avatar?

Gyatso: Brick, creo que el unico error que cometieron tus maestros es decirte que eres el avatar antes de cumplir los 16años, pero creo que tu vida pasada te enseñará.

Brick: vaya. Suspirando.

Gyatso: Bueno me ayudaras con estos pasteles?

Brick: De acuerdo. Contento. Los dos hicieron una bola de aire y lanzaron los pasteles a un grupo de maestro aire que estaban meditando. A estos les cayeron los pasteles en la cabeza y llego un pequeño grupo de lemures voladores y comenzaron a comer los pasteles. Gyatso y Brick se reian de estos.

Gyatso: Tu punteria a mejorado notoriamente, mi joven pupilo. Contento haciendo una reverencia. Brick por señal de respeto tambien hizo una reverencia.


	3. Los Maestros de los RRBZ

Tiempo después Brick se fue a la tribu agua del norte.

Brick: Ya llegamos, Dojo. Impaciente.

Dojo: tranquilo, ya llegaremos. Cuando vieron un gran muro de hielo donde los esperaban varios maestros agua para darles la bienvenida incluyendo a Boomer.

Cuando Brick bajo de Dojo, y este regreso a su pequeña estatura.

Boomer: Hola, Brick, ya dominas el aire control? . Saludando.

Brick: Hola, Boomer, claro ya lo domino a la perfección. Saludando. Después hicieron un gran banquete para darle la bienvenida a Brick y a Dojo.

Brick: Que haces aquí, Boomer creí que estabas en Takigakure?

Boomer: hehehe… es que vine a visitar a mi tío Pakku. Rascándose la cabeza.

Pakku: Boomer, como has crecido?

Boomer: si tío pero te quiero presentar a mi amigo Brick.

Brick: es un honor. Presentándose.

Pakku: igualmente, un momento hace una semana llego un mensaje de tus maestros de que tenia que enseñarte agua control.

Brick: si.

Pakku: mañana a primera hora comienza tus lecciones.

Brick: de acuerdo. Asintiendo.

A Brick se le complico un poco controlar el agua, por ser su opuesto natural… un día Pakku y Brick estaban entrenado cuando Pakku hizo una ola para derribar a Brick, y este cayo en el agua, Brick se levanto e hizo una ola aun mas grande que la que creo Pakku y lo arrastro hasta el muro de hielo de la tribu.

Un tiempo después dominar el agua control Brick ya estaba listo para irse a Omashu para aprender la tierra control.

Cuando Brick y Dojo llegaron a la ciudad de Omashu. Les dieron una gran bienvenida.

Butch: Hola Brick, ya dominas tres elementos ya solo te falta uno. Saludando.

Brick: hola Butch, si ya domino tres elementos, espera un segundo, no me digas que visitas a tu tío Bumi?

Butch: hehe… si. Rascándose la cabeza.

Bumi: vaya Butch como has crecido. Sobándole la cabeza.

Butch: am.. tío ese no soy yo. Bumi sabia que no le estaba sobando la cabeza a Butch. Tío quiero presentarte a mi amigo Brick.

Brick: es un honor conocerlo. Presentándose.

Bumi: igualmente, espera hace semanas me llego un mensaje que decía que tenía que enseñarte tierra control.

Brick: si, el sensei Kai, y el maestro Young me comentaron de eso hace dos semanas.

Bumi: mañana comienzan tus lecciones.

Brick. Esta bien. Asintiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Bumi le enseñaba tierra control a Brick , pero este tenia una benda en los ojos, solo tenia que esperar y escuchar.

Bumi: listo Brick. Desde la cima de una pequeña colina.

Brick: listo. Haciendo la postura de maestro tierra.

Bumi: bueno. Empujo una roca que se fue rodando hasta donde estaba Brick.

Brick, no se movio solo espero y escucho. Cuando la roca llego hasta el Brick la detuvo. Bumi bajo hasta ahí y felicito a Brick.

Dias después Brick y Bumi hacian una carrera con tierra control. Bumi acelero para ganarle a Brick creyendo que lo habia dejado atrás, pero se sorprendio de que Brick lo esperaba sirviendo un tasa de té. Luego Brick le dio la tasa a Bumi y brindaron.

Dias después Brick ya era un avatar completo, solo le faltaba perfeccionar su conocimiento del esgrima

Dojo y Brick se fueron a la nacion del fuego en busca de un maestro

Dojo y Brick iban de camino pero pasaron traendo a Yang, Butch y Boomer.

De camino a la Nacion del Fuego

Boomer: A donde se supone que vamos?. Confundido.

B/Y: boomer, tu siempre eres tan ingenuo, vamos en busca de un maestro que nos enseñe esgrima. Con indiferencia.

Boomer: Para que si ya sabemos esgrima.

Brick: Sabemos esgrima, pero tenemos que perfeccionarlo.

Dojo: Chicos sosténganse, ya llegaremos a la mansión del maestro Piandao. Descendiendo.

Boomer: Y quien es el maestro Piandao?. Confundido.

Butch: Boomer, si eres un tonto, el maestro Piandao es el mejor espadachín de la historia.

Brick: Y un amigo del clan Senju y el clan Ishida.

Yang: Olvidaste que también es un amigo del clan Minamoto y el clan Kazami. Brick sin decir nada solo sonrió.

Los tres bajaron y dojo volvio a su tamaño normal. Al entrar a la mansión los chicos entregaron tres anillos como presentes. El sirviente los hizo entrar y los llevo a un amplio salón donde el maestro Piandao tomaba el té.

Piandao: Cuales son sus nombres?

RRBZ/Y: am…. . se fueron presentado uno por uno.

Brick: Mi nombre es Brick. Presentandose.

Yang: el mio es Yang. Presentándose.

B/B: ( Ay pero que tal si no nos quiere enseñar si sabe de donde somos). Pensaron.

Butch: El mio es Keith. Presentandose.

Boomer: Y yo soy Shun. Presentandose.

Piandao: Brick,Yang, Keith y Shun lo siento pero yo no entreno niños, regresen en un par de años, y tal vez pueda entrenarlos, entonces.

RRBZ/Y: En el cartel de la entrada decía que la esgrima es para todos los que quieran aprender.

Piandao: si, pero no puedo perder el tiempo con niños.

RRBZ/Y: Como sabe que va a perder el tiempo si no nos ha visto entrenar. Furiosos. Pero cuando vieron que el maestro no les respondió añadieron. ¡ Haganos una prueba! Y si aprobamos nos quedaremos y aprenderemos esgrima ahora.

Piandao: y si no aprueban?

RRBZ/Y: No pensamos perder.

Piandao: Son impacientes. Murmuró. Esa actitud solo les ocasionara problemas… pero veo que tienen la decisión y seguridad de su talento. El maestro le dio un sorbo a su tasa. Esta bien, les daré una oportunidad. Pero si fallan en cualquiera de mis entrenamientos se irán a casa sin protestar ¿ entendido?.

RRBZ/Y: Si señor. Con una reverencia.

Los RRBZ fueron conducidos a un gran salon de madera donde estaban otros cinco chicos mucho mayores que ellos. A cada uno le dieron un pergamino, pincel y tinta para escribir sus nombres. Pero uno de los estudiantes protestó.

XXX: ¿ Porque perdemos el tiempo en la escritura?. Yo quiero aprender a pelear.

Piandao: Shu la escritura es parecida a la esgrima, se requiere de destreza y paciencia. Explicó. La forma en que tomas el pincel, es igual a como debes sujetar la espada, con firmeza pero de tal manera que te permita moverte con libertad. La cantidad de tinta que recogen debe ser calculada para terminar el trazo completo, si toman demasiada salpicará o se derramará, si toman poca, no completarán las palabras en una sola pincelada, eso les ayuda a calcular los movimientos y la fuerza que aplican, igual que con la espada. Finalmente, el movimiento del pincel es como de la esgrima; deben moverse con rapidez, seguridad, equilibrio y decisión, cada movimiento debe ser controlado y al igual que con la espada, no se puede enmendar ninguna pincelada.

Con las manos la espalda y su figura erguida, el maestro caminaba observando el trabajo de sus pupilos.

Piandao: Muy bien Brick, Yang, Keith y Shun. Ni una sola gota derramada. No hay salpicaduras. Son trazos perfectos. Se dirigio al resto de sus estudiantes. Shu sigue practicando. El resto vengan conmigo, vamos a continuar con la instrucción.

Afuera de la mansión habia un gran patio, en donde los estudiantes estaban esperando sentados en el suelo. El maestro camino enfrente de ellos. Desenfundó su espada y la esgrimió con habilidad.

Piandao: Lo primero que deben aprender es que la espada es una extensión de su brazo y deben considerarla como una parte mas de su cuerpo. La espada es una simple herramienta, pero en las manos de un maestro es la arma mas versátil de todas y al igual que la imaginación no tiene límites. Por eso la espada tiene un sin fin de posibilidades. El dia de hoy comenzaremos con los ejercicios básicos.

En poco tiempo los RRBZ vencieron todos sus compañeros, sin que ninguno representará un reto para ellos.

Piandao: Bien Brick, Yang, Keith y Shun . Estan listos para al grupo de alumnos avanzados. Sonriendo con el resultado de los RRBZ.

El maestro Piandao vendo los ojos de los RRBZ y los otros chicos, y los llevo a un lugar apartado. Al llegar les quito la venda y los alumnos pudieron observar un jardin con un pequeño lago rodeado de juncos.

Piandao: Suficiente. Después de un par de segundos. Den media vuelta. Ahora dibujen lo que recuerden del paisaje que acaban de ver.

Shu: eso es ridiculo. Protesto. Nadie puede dibujar en tan poco tiempo y ademas ¿ Para qué va a servirnos eso?

Piandao: Pintar un paisaje le enseña a un guerrero a mantener el campo de batalla en su mente. Es importante que desarrollen su capacidad de observación, para memorizar su entorno y manipular lo que los rodea para usarlo a su conveniencia. En ocasiones sólo tendrán oportunidad de observar el campo de batalla por un segundo antes de pelear. Si lo recuerdan, tendrán ventaja sobre su adversario. Esta ventaja podría salvarles la vida

Unas horas más tarde, el maestro observaba los resultados de sus alumnos y al examinar el pergamino de los RRBZ, comprobó que era una copias idénticas delpaisaje original, entonces asintió en señal de aprobación…

Con sus espadas desenvainadas los RRBZ esperaban el ataque en el centro del patio de entrenamiento. Al instante atacaron cuatro estudiantes al mismo tiempo, pero los RRBZ lograron bien de todos. Uno a uno lograron arrebatarles las espadas y de un golpe con la espada sin filo, los sacaban del campo de batalla, hasta que quedaron solos, como únicos vencedores. Entonces colocaron las espadas y sus brazos y con un elegante movimiento las enfundaron.

Piandao: Muy bien Brick, Yang, Keith y Shun . En estas pocas semanas han superado a todos mis discipulos. Estan lisitos para espadas de verdad.

RRBZ/Y: En serio?. Podemos usar las de nuestros padres?.

Piandao: No. Sus espadas deben ser una extensión de ustedes mismos; y por eso mañana harán sus propias espadas.

Al siguiente dia

Piandao: Escoger el material correcto es el paso mas importante para hacer una espada, deben confiar sus vidas en ese material. Eligan con cuidado. Los RRBZ escogian que material usar…

RRBZ/Y: Maestro podemos ir a otro lugar y asi elegir un material especial para nuestras espadas?

Piandao: no podría ser de otra forma. Sonriendo.

Los RRBZ y Yang revisaron sus cosas y llevaron los restos de un meteorito que había caído en Konoha cuando ellos tenían 6años.

RRBZ/Y: Podemos hacer espadas de lo restos de un meteorito?

Piandao: Haremos las espadas como ninguna otra en el mundo. Sonriendo.

Los RRBZ estuvieron casi toda la noche haciendo las espadas, pero cuando estaban terminadas. Las de Brick, Yang y Butch quedaron iguales, pero la de Boomer era negra. De los restos aun sobraba un poco así que decidieron hacer otro tipo de armas con eso. Brick con lo que sobro hizo unas espadas dao,y otra espada similar a la había hecho y unas espadas sai, Butch en cambio hizo un par de mazos, otra espada igual a la primera y un bastón bojutsu y Boomer un par de ganchos de espadas( como las que usa Jet de Avatar), otra espada igual a la que hizo y un par de abanicos, y Yang con que le sobró hizo un par de hachas con doble hoja, una espada igual a la 1ra. y un juego de flechas.

Piandao: Brick, Yang, Keith y Shun cuando ustedes llegaron aquí estaban muy seguros de sus talentos, hasta los subestimé. Pero vi corazones de un tortuga león y mucho más grandes. Y al entrenar no fueron sus destrezas lo que me sorprendieron, eso se los puedo asegurar, mostraron algo superior a eso. Desenfundando cada espada de los RRBZ y Yang. Creatividad, versatilidad, inteligencia son cualidades que definen a buenos espadachines, son cualidades que los definen a ustedes. Pero estoy seguro que son los mejores hombres que he entrenado en mi vida.

RRBZ/Y: Lo sentimos maestro, no es así no lo merecemos. Con la cabeza agachada. El maestro solo los miro algo confundido.

B /B: No somos de la Nación del Fuego.

Butch: Mi nombre es Butch Kamizuru Pertenezco a la Ciudad de Omashu del Reino Tierra.

Boomer: y yo soy Boomer Kazahana y vengo de la tribu agua de norte.

RRBZ: le mentimos sobre nuestros nombres para que nos enseñara esgrima, lo lamentamos. Entregando sus espadas.

Piandao: Yo también lo lamento. Algo enojado. Desenfundando sus espadas. Luego Brick desenfundo su espada. Butch y Boomer iban a usar sus poderes pero…

Brick: No, solo usen sus espadas. Los chicos lo asintieron y desenfundaron sus espadas.

Luego los cuatro salieron al patio y comenzaron a esgrimir, los RRBZ chocaban sus espadas contra la de Piandao, pero un descuido de este los chicos lo vencieron. Los chicos ayudaron a Piandao a levantarse del suelo.

Piandao: excelente, trabajo chicos. Felicitándolos. E hizo señales a su sirviente para que le mandara la funda de su espada. Y de una vuelta la enfundó. Pero creo que ya estoy viejo para luchar con el Avatar y sus guardianes

Brick: Como lo supo?

Piandao: ya tengo mis años de experiencia, uno aprende cosas, siempre supe que ellos dos eran del reino tierra, y de la tribu agua del norte. Aunque les sugiero que busquen otro nombre para encubrirse como Lee.

Boomer: Pero porque nos entrenó?

Piandao: Arte de la espada no pertenece a ninguna de las conocimiento del arte pertenece a todos. Chicos deben continuar con el entrenamiento solos, si siguen así con la espada, se que algún día serán maestros, incluso mejores que yo. Les hizo una reverencia. Y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando los chicos se marchaban el sirviente los alcanzo y les dio a cada uno un pequeño presente.

Butch: es una pieza de Pai sho

Boomer: La flor de loto blanca. Y que significa.

Butch: No tengo idea. Brick y Yang solo sonrió mirando la flor de loto blanca que le dieron, sabia que el Maestro Piandao es un miembro de la Orden de Loto blanco, como ellos también lo son.

Los RRBZ, Yang y Dojo se fueron de ahí…


	4. Los RRBZ al rescate

Boomer: se puede saber a donde vamos ahora? . Confundido.

Brick: A aprender el origen de nuestros elementos. Tengo que aprender el origen de todo fuego control.

Butch: Supongo que regresare al Reino Tierra.

Brick: Me podrías llevar a las ruinas de los guerreros del sol?.

Dojo: por supuesto. Volando, hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas.

Dojo: Bien, Brick ya llegamos. Brick se bajo.

Brick: Gracias, Dojo lleva a los chicos a donde ellos te digan. Nos veremos luego, suerte chicos.

B/B/Y: Hasta luego Brick. Dojo salió volando de ese lugar, y Brick siguió con su camino.

Dojo: A que lugar debo ir primero?

Butch: Llévate a Yang primero.

Boomer: Por favor a mi llévame de ultimo.

Dojo: de acuerdo siguiente parada, la montaña a cercanías de Sunagakure.

Yang: Yo tengo que aprender el origen de todo aire control.

Dojo voló hasta el lugar mencionado. Yang bajo

Yang: Los veré Luego chicos. Despidiéndose.

B /B: Hasta pronto Yang. Dojo salió volando y Yang se fue por su lado.

Dojo: Butch, creo que sigues tu?

Butch: si, puedes dejarme en la montaña que esta cerca de los limites de Omashu.

Cuando llegaron Butch se bajo

Butch: Nos vemos luego Boomer.

Boomer: Claro, suerte Butch. Luego Dojo se fue volando y Butch entro en una cueva que había en esa montaña.

Dojo: Boomer te dejo en el templo de los espíritus de la luna y el océano. De camino hacia el polo Norte.

Boomer: claro Dojo. Cuando llegaron al templo Dojo se quedo esperando afuera a Boomer. Luego este siguió su camino.

En las ruinas de los guerrero del sol

Brick iba caminando hasta que se encontró con una gran puerta pero esta estaba cerrada.

Brick: como la tengo que abrir?. Pensó. Miro con mucho cuidado el calendario celestial que había y vio una piedra solar y luego saco una de sus espadas dao y uso el reflejo del sol en la espada para poder abrir la puerta de ese lugar hasta que esta se abrió.

Al entrar Brick miro unas estatuas de los guerreros del sol.

Brick: El dragón danzarín. Leyendo la inscripción en una de las estatuas, e intento imitar la pose que tenia esa estatua, pero se paro en un pequeño botón oculto. Y luego se le ocurrió una idea. E hizo un clon. Brick solo lo miro. Y este clon sin decir nada solo lo asintió. Ambos imitando a las poses de todas las estatuas pero cuando llegaron a la ultima, se abrió un compartimiento secreto y salió de ahí un huevo dorado. El clon de Brick solo tomo el huevo para ver que pasaba. Pero salió una sustancia que empezó a llenar el lugar. Tanto como Brick y su clon quedaron pegados.

Brick: genial, tenias que tomar el huevo.

Clon Brick: oye solo quería saber que pasaba. Luego este se desvaneció. Brick para liberarse usó un jutsu de escape, pero al liberarse se encontró con el jefe de los guerreros del sol.

Jefe: Llegaste antes de lo planeado.

Brick: Si es que tenía algo de prisa. El jefe lo llevo hasta un gran salón donde estaba ahí, una enorme llama encendida.

Jefe: este es el primer fuego que fue entregado a los humanos por los dragones.

Brick: wow, tanto tiempo a estado aquí.

Jefe: si por generaciones lo hemos mantenido vivo. Como muchos de las personas de este mundo, dicen que el fuego es destrucción. Pero no es así todo el tiempo. El fuego también es vida no es solo destrucción. Entregando una pequeña llama a Brick.

Brick: Y a donde se supone que iré.

Jefe: a la cima de la montaña donde los maestros Ren y Sho.

Brick: Ren y Sho son dos maestros?

Jefe: si

Brick: Ren y Sho son los espíritus del fuego. Pensó

Jefe: Tienes que mantener un fuego constante, si dejas que se haga pequeña la llama desaparecerá, pero si la haces muy grande perderás el control. Brick se fue e iba subiendo la montaña y….

Flashback

_Después de la muerte de los lideres del clan Ishida, Kamiya, Shirai y Kazami y de los lideres de 4 naciones de la seis naciones aliadas shinobis ( Shodaime, Nidaime de Konoha, Takigakure, Iwagakure y Sunagakure) los RRBZ se fueron de cada una de sus aldeas junto con Yang a entrenar al Templo de Wu-Tang. _

_Brick: Yo escogeré el manto del dragón( era un casco de dragón que cubría toda su cabeza salvo sus ojos)._

_Butch: Y yo el manto del tejón topo (era un casco de un tejón topo)_

_Boomer: bueno creo el mío será el manto del lobo( era un casco de lobo)_

_Yang: y el mío será el manto del halcón.( era un casco de halcón)_

_Cuando los cuatro salieron al patio de entrenamiento…_

_¿?: Con que escogieron el manto del dragón, tejón topo, lobo, halcón. _

_RRBZ /Y: Si maestro Wong Fei. Haciendo una reverencia._

_Wong Fei: Muy bien ahora el entrenamiento comienza. Pero tu tienes que hacerlo con los ojos vendados, .dirigiendose a Butch le vendo los ojos. _

_Todos los estudiantes atacaron a los RRBZ y a Yang, estos iban venciendo a la mayoría pero uno tomo por sorpresa a Butch. Y este cayó al suelo._

_Wong Fei: Suficiente. Todos se detuvieron menos el que ataco a Butch, lo iba a patear pero…_

_B/ B/Y: Oye es que no oíste, dijo que era suficiente. Deteniendo el golpe, y derribaron a aquel al suelo. Estás bien, Butch._

_Wong Fei: Sonríes bajo tu mascara, no hay placer en el combate. Reprendiendo al que ataco a Butch. Pero en ti tienes que aprender a pelear con lo que no puedes ver. Refiriéndose a Butch. Pero en cuanto a ustedes tienen que dejar que el se defienda solo en sus batallas. Refiriéndose a Brick, Boomer, y Yang._

_Butch: Gracias, chicos. _

_B/ B/ Y: de nada Butch, no te preocupes._

_Fin flashback_

Brick llego a un enorme patio donde lo esperaban varios guerreros que tenían tambores y también el jefe lo esperaba. Luego este uso parte de llama de Brick y fue pasado a cada guerrero que estaba ahí y estos hicieron un circulo de fuego y luego Brick siguió su camino a unas escalinatas y al llegar a la cima se distrajo un poco y su llama se apago entonces sonaron la alarma y de las montañas salieron dos enormes dragones que volaban haciendo giros.

Brick: ya se que es lo que hacen. Pensó. E hizo otro clon. Y ambos imitaban lo que los dragones se hacían pero cuando terminaron los dragones solo miraron a Brick y su clon y les soplaron fuego que tenia todos los colores del arco iris. Entonces Brick miro que sus espadas estaban brillando y que las otras espadas también brillaban (son espadas que había hecho para Blossom- Momoko, era una espada como la que hizo para si mismo y un par de espadas sai) y estas se las dio a su clon. Y de las llamas surgieron dos collares con cristales rojos. Al bajar Brick le agradeció al jefe y los guerreros del sol. Estuvo un rato a Dojo, Butch y Boomer. Cuando llegaron a Boomer y Butch les paso casi lo mismo. En cuanto a Boomer le brillaron sus espadas, y le dio a su clon la espada y el abanico que hizo para Bubbles- Miyako, pero del remolino de agua que crearon los lobos tui y la ( en la serie son peces, pero en mi version seran lobos) surgieron dos collares con cristales azul oscuro. Pero en Butch le brillo su espada y sus mazos, le dio a su clon las armas que habia hecho para Buttercup-Kaoru( una espada y un bojutsu) y del remolino de rocas que hizieron los tejones topo oma y shu ( en la serie son los primeros maestros tierra humanos) surgieron dos collares con cristales verde oscuro.

Luego los RRBZ y Dojo se despidieron de los guerreros del sol. Y se fueron.

Butch: ahora a donde se supone que vamos?

Boomer: No tengo la más mínima idea.

Brick: Yo regresare a Konoha.

Por otro lugar

En Nueva Saltadilla las PPGZ tenían día un tranquilo en la escuela entonces les suenan los cinturones.

Momoko: Maestra Keane, puedo ir a la enfermería me duele el estomago. Levantándose y tocándose el estomago.

Miyako: A mi me duele la cabeza. Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza.

Kaoru: y a mi me duele a donde ellas les duele. Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza y el estomago.

Maestra Keane: esta bien vayan a la enfermería

Las chicas salieron del salón y se dirigieron al techo de la escuela tocaron sus cinturones y se transformaron en sus formas de PPGZ.

Momoko: Hyper Blossom. Haciendo su pose.

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles. haciendo su pose.

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup!. Haciendo su pose.

B/B/B: Powerpuff Girls Z!- mientras hacían su pose

Las chicas salieron volando hasta la Ciudad, pero cuando llegaron vieron los que atacaban la ciudad eran Fuzzy( peludito), la banda Ameba y mojo jojo.

PPGZ: Es no se cansan de perder. Confiadas. Usando sus armas.

Villanos: Eso es lo que ustedes que ustedes creen. En eso mojo uso un nuevo robot que vencio rapidamente a las PPGZ y se las llevaron a una fortaleza subterránea que había en el bosque del norte de la ciudad.

Dojo y los RRBZ estaban volando cerca de ahí y vieron a las PPGZ inconscientes en una jaula.

Boomer: Esas no son las PPGZ?

Brick: Si creo que necesitan ayuda.

Butch: Yo no las pienso ayudar, ellas nos humillaron hace dos meses. Murmurando. Pero Brick solo lo miro molesto. Este bien pero quita esa mirada.

B/ B: que haremos Brick?

Brick: tendremos que romper las reglas y usar nuestros poderes para chicos lo asintieron y se prepararon para irse. Un momento a donde creen que van?

B/B: a salvar a las PPGZ.

Brick: Chicos quieren que ellas sepan que nosotros somos ninjas?

B/ B: No

Brick: Bueno será mejor que nos vistamos de otra forma y usemos los morfos( son collares como el ranger samurái, solo que eran rojo, azul oscuro y verde oscuro)

Butch: de acuerdo, pero tendré que cambiar mi peinado. Tomando su parte del cabello que cubría su ojo derecho( el peinado era como el de Iruka sensei) y se vistió de otra forma( era como el traje de reptile, solo que el de Butch era verde oscuro y usaba su banda de Iwagakure).

Boomer: Y yo también. Cambiando su peinado hacia arriba( como Asuma sensei) y se vistió también de otra forma( era como el de sub-zero solo que el de Boomer era azul oscuro y usaba la banda de Takigakure)

Brick: Yo solo me cambiare de ropa. El ya tenia su verdadero peinado era hacia arriba y dos mechones sobresalían de su banda de Konoha. ( su traje era como el de ermac salvo por su banda)

( en su encuentro con las PPGZ, cuando no usaba la gorra era como de la serie). Listos chicos.

B/ B: De acuerdo. Asintiéndolo.

RRBZ: Ve a la academia.

Dojo: de acuerdo. Y se fue

Cuando las PPGZ despertaron vieron que las tenían en un campo de fuerza.

Blossom: En donde estamos?

Bubbles: Parece que nos tienen en un campo de fuerza.

Buttercup: Ya sácanos mono cilindrero o sino te aplastaré! . Furiosa.

Mojo Jojo: No lo hare niña insolente, y si te libero siempre lo harás. Entonces Buttercup golpeo una y otra vez el campo de fuerza pero nada pasaba.

Mojo: Eso es inútil mocosas este campo de fuerza puede romperse destruyendo esta consola. Señalando la consola que habia ahí. Luego Mojo salio de ahí.

Blossom: Como saldremos de aquí?

Bubbles: no se

Buttercup: ay… ya sáquenme de aquí. Gritando furiosa.

Y de pronto las PPGZ vieron que algo salía debajo de la compuerta.

Blossom: Que es lo que pasa? . Mirando que debajo de la compuerta salian llamas que tomaban forma de un chico, que luego volvia a su estado normal.

Bubbles: Que sucede?. Mirando que debajo de la compuerta salia agua que tomaba la forma de un chico pero el agua se congelo, y luego volvio a su estado normal.

Buttercup: alguien me podria decir que lo que pasa?. Mirando que de la compuerta salia arena que tomo la forma de un chico, y la arena se solidifico y volvio a su estado normal.

Los RRBZ caminaron hacia la consola y la destruyeron y las chicas bajaron y….

PPGZ: Y quienes son ustedes?. Confundidas.

RRBZ: Por ahora no hay tiempo para preguntas hay que salir de aquí.

Fuzzy(peludito): ustedes no van a ir a ningun lado. Furioso.

Boomer: No te metas en nuestro camino. Furioso

Fuzzy: Y quien me lo va a impedir tu niñito de mamá, jajaja!

B/ B: (Uy no debió decir eso). Pensaron.

Luego Boomer tomo agua del aire y congeló a Fuzzy.

Boomer: Eso es para que no te burles. Y luego congelo la compuerta y de una patada la derribó.

Bubbles: Es lindo. Pensó algo sonrojada.

Los seis avanzaron pero…

Banda ameba: Y ustedes a donde creen que van?

Butch: No les importa, miren si son los chicos arterias. Burlándose.

Chicos ameba: Somos los chicos ameba. Y luego los tres se fusionaron y… . para salir de aquí tienen que pasar sobre nosotros.

B/ B: (y tuvieron que preguntar). Pensaron

Butch: Bueno les daré ese gusto. Uso tierra control y saco una enorme roca y aplasto a los chicos ameba. Y Butch puso sus manos en la compuerta y usando metal control la derribó.

Buttercup: Es mas fuerte de lo que parece. Penso algo sonrojada.

Los seis siguieron su camino y…

Mojo Jojo: A donde creen que van mocosas.

Brick: Mira mono sal nuestro camino. Furioso.

Mojo: y que harás si no lo hago. Burlándose.

B/ B: (Vaya ese mono esta en un gran lío). Pensaron.

Mojo jojo: No iran a ningun lado si yo uso mi mojobot. Subiendo a su robot. Brick se acerco y puso sus manos. Oye mocoso insolente que le haces a mi robot?

Brick: Esto. Usando fuego control calentó al robot.

Mojo Jojo: ay… que haces me voy a rostizar. Gritando desesperadamente. Saquenme de aquí

Brick: Con gusto. Usando tierra control, salió una gran roca del suelo que mando a saco del lugar a Mojo.

B /B: Oye porque no usas, tu ataque del cometa?

Brick: No hay suficiente espacio para que yo haga eso. Puso su mano derecha y usando metal control las doblo como si fueran hojas de papel.

Blossom: Ademas de fuerte, guapo. Penso algo sonrojada.

Brick: Listos chicos. Butch y Boomer lo asintieron. Los tres se usaron sus morfos, pero estos se agrandaron.

RRBZ: Samurai storm ranger form ha…

Brick: Fuego. Haciendo su pose (su traje era como el ranger samurai salvo que era rojo y en la armadura tenia el emblema de la nación del fuego, y en la parte de atrás del casco tenia el emblema de un dragón)

Butch: Tierra. Haciendo su pose (su traje era verde oscuro y en la armadura el emblema del Reino Tierra, y en la parte de atrás del casco tenia el emblema de un tejón topo)

Boomer: Agua. Haciendo su pose (su traje era azul oscuro y en la armadura tenia el emblema de la tribu agua y en la parte del casco tenia el emblema de un lobo).

Luego surgieron unas motocicletas y cada una de las PPGZ subio con cada chico. Luego los RRBZ salieron a toda velocidad de ahí.

Las PPGZ estaban sonrojada y sentian que sus corazones latian muy rapido. Los RRBZ estaban igual salvo que sus cascos cubrian sus caras sonrojadas. Hasta que llegaron al jardin de la casa del Profesor Utonium. Las chicas se bajaron hasta que…

Ken: Chicas que hacen aquí?

PPGZ: Habíamos sido atrapadas por Mojo y los demás villanos pero fuimos salvadas por ellos. Señalando a los chicos.

RRBZ: Que es lo sucede?. Mirando los seis cristales que brillaban. Chicas pueden venir un momento?

PPGZ: claro.

RRBZ: Miren estos cristales las protegerán de todo peligro úsenlos cuando mas los necesiten. Dándoles los collares a sus contrapartes algo sonrojados. (Suerte para ellos que usaban los cascos en ese momento).

PPGZ: Gracias. Tomando los collares también sonrojadas.

Poochie olfateo a los chicos y se fue con el Profesor.

Poochie: Profesor detecto rayos Z en ellos.

Profesor: Pueden quedarse un momento es que tenemos que estudiarlos.

RRBZ: lo sentimos pero no podemos quedarnos. Subiendo a su motos. Usen los cristales con sabiduría. Y se fueron de ahí


	5. Los RRBZ en la escuela?

Perdonen mis malos modales, por no haberme presentado antes, Mi nombre es Maria, soy superfanatica de los anime, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

Cuatro meses después

Un día en la dirección de la escuela de Tokio, la maestra Keane fue llamada por el director de la escuela.

Director: Maestra Keane, aquí le entrego la lista de los nuevos estudiantes que vendrán a esta escuela, espero que los trate bien como los otros.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo. Mirando la lista y las fotos de los nuevos estudiantes, que eran tres, no sabían que una chica los había escuchado detrás de la puerta, se retiró muy alegre.

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de estudiantes estaba discutiendo en las afueras de la escuela de Tokio.

Brandy: ¿Es cierto?.

Mandy: Me pregunto si serán lindos.

Sandy: Es verdad lo que les digo.

En ese momento un grupo de tres chicas, una pelirroja con una larga cola de caballo y un gran moño rojo, una rubia con dos coletas y una morena con cabello desordenado (eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) escucharon la conversación y decidieron ver lo que pasaba.

Momoko: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sandy: ¿Qué no sabían, chicas?, tres nuevos chicos van a venir a esta escuela y para nuestra suerte será en nuestro.

Miyako: Me pregunto ¿quiénes serán?. un poco curiosa.

Kaoru: A mí no me importa, serán simples chicos como cualquiera. Desinteresada.

En ese momento se acerca la princesa Himeko Shirogane (conocida también como Princesa), haciendo a un lado a Momoko, a Miyako y a Kaoru.

Princesa: ¿Es verdad que tres nuevos chicos van a venir a esta escuela?. Interesada.

Sandy: Sí, es verdad. Nerviosa.

M/ M/ K: ¡Oye, no tienes que empujarnos!. Molestas. pero Princesa las ignoró.

En ese momento un enorme grupo de chicas formaron una gran fila, en ese instante tres chicos desconocidos pasaron por un lado de la fila como si les hicieran reverencia, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru querían ver pero no podían ver nada debido a la fila, en ese instante Princesa se les puso entre su camino a los chicos nuevos.

Princesa: Alto ahí, yo soy la Princesa y me gustaría conocerlos. , pero los chicos la ignoraron al final diciéndole algo.

¿?: No te conozco.

¿?: No me interesa.

¿?: Consíguete una mejor apariencia. Dirigiéndose los tres a la dirección de la escuela dejando a Princesa asombrada y congelada como estatua, los demás estudiantes ingresaron a la escuela también.

En el salón 3-A todos los estudiantes estaban esperando con ansias por los nuevos estudiantes, de pronto la maestra Keane ingresó al salón.

Maestra Keane: Buenos días niños, hoy tendremos a tres nuevos estudiantes, espero que se lleven bien con ellos. en ese instante se escucharon pasos de los chicos nuevos pero no ingresaron. No tengan miedo chicos, pueden entrar. Repitio.

¿?: De acuerdo. los tres chicos, ingresando uno por uno.

Maestra Keane: Ahora pueden presentarse cada uno.

Los chicos empezaron a presentarse

¿?: Mi nombre es Jarek Ishida. Un pelirrojo con una gorra roja y negro, tenía una bendita en su mejilla derecha, llevaba unos jeans negros, chaqueta abierta roja con detalles en negro, una camisa gris adentro, estaba señalándose a sí mismo. ( o sea Brick )

¿?: Mi nombre es Huang Shirai. , un rubio con cabello ondulado a los costados, llevaba un polo blanco y unos shorts azules oscuros, estaba con los brazos detrás de su cuello. (Boomer).

¿?: Mi nombre es Kanoi Kamiya. un moreno con una corta cola de caballo, con una camisa verde oscuro y unos shorts marrones, estaba con los brazos cruzados. ( Butch).

En ese instante, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, al escuchar sus nombres, se fijaron en esos chicos como si los conocieran.

K/ H: Y para los que no lo saben, nosotros somos los R... . pero Jarek les tapo sus bocas al final.

Jarek: Lo siento pero ellos están muy éndose, luego dieron la espalda a la clase. Qué hacen?, no podemos decir nuestra verdadera identidad, qué pasaría si las Powerpuff Girls Z nos escucharan, arruinarían nuestra reputació poco molesto en voz baja, Kanoi y Huang asintieron.

Los chicos nuevos volvieron a ver a todos sus compañeros

Jarek: Me da gusto de conocerlos a todos. estaba viendo a todos los chicos del salón pero se fijó en uno de ellos, en Momoko, en ese instante los ojos rojos de Jarek se fijaron en los ojos rosas de Momoko, luego cada uno reconoció quienes eran, ambos dieron gritos de asombro señalando el uno al otro, todos prestaron atención de lo ocurrido. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?. Gritó.

Momoko: ¡Lo mismo te pregunto!. Gritó.

Maestra Keane: ¿Jarek-san, acaso conoces a Momoko-chan?. Preguntó. Jarek se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, iba ha revelar la identidad de Momoko y de sus amigas, quienes estaban preocupadas, pero por una razón desconocida no lo hizo.

Jarek: No, lo siento, creo que me confundí, creí que era otra persona, lamento este alboroto. La maestra lo aceptó.

Maestra Keane: Bueno ahora vayan a tomar sus asientos. mirando a los chicos. Jarek-san siéntate adelante de Momoko-chan, Huang-san tú adelante de Miyako-chan, y Kanoi-san tú adelante de Kaoru-chan.

J/ H/ K: ¡¿Qué?.Asombrados. los Chicos sabían quienes eran esas tres chicas.

Maestra Keane: No hay otros sitios, esos son los únicos disponibles. les repitió y así que los chicos lo hicieron (nadie se daba cuenta que los chicos nuevos llevaban unos cinturones, uno rojo que era de Jarek, otro azul que era de Huang y otro verde que era de Kanoi, cada uno tenía una letra R en ella) los chicos estaban adelante de las chicas quienes los observaban con sospechas, parece que ellas también los reconocieron, los chicos también sabían quiénes eran ellas, la maestra continuó con la clase, pero durante en ella, Jarek y Momoko empezaron a hablar a pesar de mirar adelante de la clase.

Jarek: Sabes quién soy ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre tu identidad siempre y cuando tú no digas sobre mi identidad.

Momoko: De acuerdo pero hay algunas cosas que deberán responder después.

Jarek: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en una casa abandonada, Mojo jojo estaba creando un nuevo robot para atacar la ciudad, al terminar recogió un frasco que contenía un extraña energía (se trataba de aura negra).

Mojo jojo: Ya está completa!, con este nuevo robot no puedo perder. muy confiado. Luego empieza a recordar cuando estaba caminando solo cuando de repente encontró una brisa que llevaba un poco de aura negra, Mojo reconoció esa aura, pertenecía a Him la cual quedó sólo un poco cuando las PPGZ lo derrotaron, usó un frasco y lo atrapó y se retiró muy alegre.

Con este poder agregado a mi robot, podré derrotar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, jaja. Muy confiado. pero luego escuchó una corta risa de la nada. .¿Qué fue eso? habrá sido mi imaginación

Mojo ignorando mientras introducía el aura a su robot y comenzó a encenderlo. La batalla se acercaba en satisfacción a Mojo.

Hare lo q pueda para publicar el sig. Cap. Comenten.


	6. Los nuevos poderes de los RRBZ

Gracias por los comentarios, perdón por la tardanza, aquí tengo el siguiente espero les guste.

En la escuela, ya era la hora de descanso y todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería , en ellos un grupo de tres chicos, un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno estaban tomando sus almuerzos muy alegres.

Jarek: Oigan chicos, escuché que hay una tienda de música en esta ciudad, que emocionante. Muy

Huang: Eso no es todo, también hay museo de artes de pinturas muy buenas. Muy contento. XD

Kanoi: Además hay una gran tienda de videojuegos que no hemos visto. muy contento. XD

Ellos se daban cuenta que un grupo de chicas, una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena, los estaban observando con sospechas.

Momoko: ¿ Qué harían ellos aquí?.

Miyako: Ellos se ven muy tranquilos.

Kaoru: No lo creo, algo estarán tramando. un poco molesta.

Las chicas se percataron después que los chicos tenían el mismo tamaño que ellas y se preguntaban por qué.

Jarek: Es como dicen, las células de los hombres suelen a desarrollarse mejor que el de las niñas. y los chicos se rieron.

Las chicas se molestaron un poco al escuchar eso pero de todos modos vigilaban a los tres chicos durante toda la clase.

En la ciudad de Tokio, Mojo jojo finalmente terminó su robot, era un robot gigante que poseía cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos parecía un pulpo, además el robot emitía una fuerte aura negra mientras Mojo lo conducía y empezaba a atacar la ciudad.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Poochie , , detectó el aura negra, Ken se dio cuenta.

Ken: Profesor, Poochie detectó aura negra en la ciudad.

Profesor: Poochie, llama a las chicas!

Poochie: Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!. Gritó.

En la escuela, en la clase de la maestra Keane, los estudiantes prestaban atención la clase, en ese momento Jarek, Huang y Kanoi sintieron unas corrientes de energía que pasaban por detrás de ellos, era aura negra, Jarek miró a Huang y a Kanoi, ellos asintieron.

Jarek: Maestra Keane disculpe, pero me duele el estómago. Levantándose y tocándose el estómago.

Huang: Y a mí me duele la cabeza. Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza.

Kanoi: Y a mí, eh, me duele donde a ellos les duelen. Levantándose y tocándose la cabeza y el estómago desesperado.

Maestra Keane: Jarek, Huang, Kanoi, no es posible que en su primer día de escuela ya empezaron a sentirse mal, debo hablar con el director para que resuelva este tipo de situaciones.

J/ H/ K: Sí, lo sabemos.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo, pueden ir a la enfermería.

J/H/ K: Gracias. chicos mientras salían corriendo del salón.

M/M/K: _(Y ahora ¿qué les pasara a esos chicos?)_. pensaron dudosas. En ese momento sus cinturones empezaron a brillar, se dieron cuenta que era una emergencia.

Momoko: Maestra Keane, disculpe pero que coincidencia, a mí también me duele el estómago. buscando una excusa pero no sabía puesto que Jarek ya lo había dicho.

Miyako: A mí también me duele la cabeza.

Kaoru: Y a mí, bueno, donde les duele a ellas. La maestra se fijó en ellas.

Maestra Keane: Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, el hecho que tengamos a nuevos estudiantes, no es razón para que hagan las mismas excusas que ellos. un poco molesta.

M/ M/ K: Eh bueno, es que nosotras... . buscando como responderle.

Princesa: ¿Acaso no será porque están interesadas en los nuevos chicos?. en forma muy curiosa y picarona.

M/M/K: .¡Debes estar bromeando!. Gritaron muy molestas a ella.

Maestra Keane: De acuerdo, pueden ir a la enfermería. aceptando la petición de las chicas.

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la clase, se dirigieron al techo, allí tocaron sus cinturones y cada una empezó a transformarse en su forma PPGZ.

Momoko: Hyper Blossom!. su pose mientras era representada por

Corazones

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles!. haciendo su pose mientras era representada por burbujas.

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup!. haciendo su pose mientras era representada por estrellas.

M/ M/ K: Powerpuff Girls Z!. las tres juntas mientras hacían sus poses.

Las chicas ya se habían convertido en las PPGZ y se preparaban para partir.

chicas ya estamos listas, ahora… pero fue interrumpida por Bubbles.

Bubbles: Oigan chicas miren eso. señalando hacia abajo.

Buttercup: ¿Qué sucede?

Las PPGZ se fijaron hacía abajo, habían tres chicos saliendo de la escuela que se fijaban que nadie los vieran, se trataba de los tres chicos nuevos que salieron de su clase.

Jarek: Bueno chicos, no hay nadie mirándonos, hagámoslo ahora. a Huang y a Kanoi, se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ los observaban desde el techo. Ahora chicos! . En ese instante los chicos tocan sus cinturones y sus brazaletes (tambien morfos de rangers jungle fury) los cuales empezaron a brillar, salían formas diferentes de energía en cada uno, Jarek empezaba a ser rodeado por unos triángulos rojos, Huang era rodeado por x's azules y Kanoi era rodeado por diamantes verdes y cada uno empezó a transformarse.

Jarek: Hard Brick!. Haciendo su pose mientras era representado por triángulos.

Huang: Expplosive Boomer!. Haciendo su pose mientras era representado por x's.

Kanoi: Strong Butch!. Su pose mientras era representado por diamantes.

J/H/ K: Rowdyruff Boys Z!. Los tres mientras hacían juntos cada uno sus poses antiguas pero mejoradas.

Bubbles los miraba un poco asombrada pero Blossom y Buttercup quedaron asombradas con las bocas abiertas.

Brick: Bueno chicos, ya estamos listos, ahora vámonos. los RRBZ empezaron a correr a una gran velocidad dejando la escuela.

Blossom: No puede creerlo, no solo se atrevieron a copiar nuestras excusas, a venir a nuestra escuela, sino que ahora tienen una pose de transformación como nosotras. muy momento su cinturón empezó a brillar, les llamaba Ken.

Ken: Chicas, ¿qué hacen?, Mojo jojo está destruyendo la ciudad y ustedes siguen ahí-les. respondió molesto.

Blossom: Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

Bubbles: Pero ¿qué hay de los chicos?.

Buttercup: Hay problemas mayores por ahora, debemos detener a Mojo ahora. Respondió. Las PPGZ volaron hacia el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo seguía destruyendo la ciudad, en ese instante las PPGZ llegaron y empezaron a atacar al robot de Mojo.

Blossom: Yo-yo supremo!. mientras atacaba al robot con su yo-yo pero no le hacía efecto.

Bubbles: Burbujas gigantes!. mientras atacaba también al robot con sus burbujas pero tampoco resultaba.

Buttercup: Golpe sónico!. mientras golpeaba al robot con su martillo pero ni eso resultaba. Las PPGZ quedaron asombradas que un invento de Mojo podía resistir sus ataques.

Mojo jojo: ¿Qué les sucede, Powerpuff Girls Z? ¿qué les parece mi nuevo y poderoso robot?, el robot doble!. riéndose y como el robot empezaba a emitir una fuerte aura negra, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que el robot era muy poderoso debido a ese aura negra.

Bubbles: ¿Cómo podremos derrotar a ese robot?. dijo Bubbles muy preocupada, Mojo la escuchó.

Mojo jojo: Mi robot es muy fuerte y sólo usando la forma de como derrotaron a Him sería lo mas lógico y eh?... metió la pata al decirles como derrotarlo.

Blossom: Eso es chicas, solo necesitamos usar ese ataque que usamos para pelear contra Him. a sus amigas y ellas asintieron.

Mojo jojo: -¿Y eso qué?, aún no visto todo lo que mi robot puede hacer. , mientras su robot empezó a separarse en dos robots iguales, cada uno poseía cuatro miembros y empezaron a atacar a las PPGZ.

Buttercup: Eso es lo que tú crees. mientras golpeaba a uno de los robots. Las PPGZ esquivaban los ataques de los robots hasta que estuvieron a una larga distancia de ellos, enseguida empezaron a preparar ese gran ataque.

Bubbles hizo grandes burbujas, Buttercup usó su martillo para golpearlos y Blossom los recibía en su yo-yo que se recargó con un gran poder de parte de ellos.

Blossom: Bien chicas, ahora déjenmelo a mí. mientras se preparaba a atacar hacía los robots, uno de ellos era manejado por Mojo y el otro era automático. Yo-yo supremo!. mientras su yo-yo se dirigía a una gran velocidad con gran poder en carga hacía los robots, el robot que era manejado por Mojo fue golpeado por el yo-yo pero el otro lo esquivó. El robot junto con Mojo fue lanzado por los aires.

Mojo jojo: Ayyy!, ¿por qué tuve que abrir mi gran bocota?. Grito mientras el robot explotó en el aire y Mojo voló muy lejos por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Las PPGZ estaban muy cansadas ya que hicieron un uso de gran poder para derrotar al robot de Mojo pero aún quedaba el automático que esquivó el ataque y se dirigía a la ciudad nuevamente, PPGZ volaron para ver que podían hacer pero estaban muy agotadas.

Blossom: Estamos cansadas, chicas, pero debemos hacer un último esfuerzo para detener esa cosa antes que destruya la ciudad. muy cansada. Las PPGZ estaban a punto de atacar al robot, pero de repente tres luces, rojo, azul y verde, pasaron por ellas a una gran velocidad, debido a esa velocidad pasó una fuerte corriente de aire que levantó un poco las faldas de las chicas, en ese momento las chicas gritaron y agarraron sus faldas para evitar que se levanten. ¿Qué fue eso?.

Bubbles: No lo sé, fue muy rápido y repentino. Respondió.

Buttercup: ¡Por eso odio usar falda!. Gritó muy exageradamente.

Brick: ¿Y se supone que ustedes son las heroínas de esta ciudad?. voz delante de ellas, las chicas se fijaron para ver que era, se trataba de los Rowdyruff Boys Z!. Parece que se ven agotadas. les repitió.

Buttercup: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. Les preguntó

Butch: No es para tanto no exageren. Respondió muy confiado.

Boomer: Por qué no sólo nos observan?.

Bubbles: .¿Observarlos? ¿para qué?. Preguntó.

Blossom: ¿Qué planean hacer?. Preguntó. Los RRBZ solo les dieron las espaldas.

Brick: Ya hicieron lo suficiente, ¿por qué no se toman un descanso?, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esa cosa ahora. Las chicas en ese momento vieron como corría en sus cuerpos aura negra pero también aura blanca a la vez, estaban confundidas, ya que cómo ellos podían emitir dos auras diferentes al mismo tiempo. En cortas ocasiones emitían auras grises, los RRBZ volaron hacia el robot, lo patearon en la cabeza los tres juntos para llamarle la atención. El robot giró hacia ellos.

Boomer: Ya llamamos su atención. Los RRBZ miraron fijamente al robot.

Butch: Oye, montón de chatarra, ahora será tu fin. mientras se burlaba del robot. El robot se disponía a atacarlos, las PPGZ sólo los observaba pero iban a interferir en la pelea pero se detuvieron porque los RRBZ empezaron a sacar algo de sus manos.

Brick sacó una espada dao roja y tenía una letra R en ella, Boomer sacó gran lanza azul y tenía una letra R en ella, Butch sacó un gran spiked club verde ( un gran mazo) que lo sostenía con una sola mano y tenía una letra R en ella. Eran las armas que usaban los RRBZ antes pero por alguna razón desconocida parece que fueron modificadas a un nivel superior, las PPGZ quedaron asombradas al ver las armas de los RRBZ y ellos empezaron a atacar al robot.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. mientras usaba sus espadas a gran velocidad la cual al final salió una gran bola de fuego que daño al robot.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!. mientras saltaba muy alto y giraba rápido su lanza las cuales producían anillos de hielo y luego los arrojo hacia el robot ocasionándole daños.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. mientras sujetaba su mazo con mucha fuerza, la cual se cargaba con energía verde y lo lanzó esa energía hacia el robot y lo daño aun mas. Las PPGZ no podían creer de lo que veían, pero el robot seguía de pie a pesar de estar dañado.

Brick: Muy bien chicos, terminemos con esto de una vez, usemos nuestro súper ataque. y los otros chicos asintieron.

Boomer empezó a generar energía en su lanza y los lanzó, Butch generó energía en su mazo nuevamente su lanza el cual chocó contra los anillos y toda esa energía junta se dirigía hacia Brick quien los detuvo usando sus espadas el cual absorbía todo ese poder.

Brick: Bien chicos ahora déjenmelo a mí. Mientras preparaba su cerbatana que tenía una enorme cantidad de energía en ella, mientras el robot empezó a atacarlos nuevamente, en ese momento Brick utilizó un nuevo poder. Sworm fire phoenix!. Mientras lanzaba de sus espadas una enorme bola de fuego la cual toma forma de la legendaria ave (el Fénix), la cual parecía estar viva y se dirigía contra el robot y lo golpeó haciéndolo volar y explotar por los aires. Los RRBZ habían finalmente derrotado al robot, las PPGZ quedaron asombradas, al ver como ellos pudieron derrotar a ese robot y con un súper ataque similar al que ellas utilizaron.

El profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach quedaron asombrados al ver todo lo ocurrido desde el laboratorio.

Profesor: Es increíble, esos chicos han desarrollado nuevos poderes desde la última vez que los vimos, debemos investigar más acerca de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo se encontraba muy herido y con restos de su robot destruido.

Mojo jojo: La próxima vez Mojo no deberías decir tus ideas a cualquier humano. así mismo mientras se retiraba cojeando, en ese instante el resto del aura negra que salía del robot destruido empezó a moverse y poco a poco se veía una forma muy familiar en ella, un gran peligro podría ocurrir muy pronto.

Unos minutos después, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban parados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro.

Buttercup: No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad son ustedes?.

Bubbles: Es increíble, parece que ahora son buenos, chicos.

Blossom: Hoy ha pasado muchas cosas sin entender.

Butch: Es verdad, ahora nosotros somos buenos. ( YO: los RRBZ antes eran controlados por cortas ocasiones por sus gemelos malvados de Ventara).

Boomer: Parece que hacer este tipo de acciones no parecen ser tan malo después de todo.

Brick: Por una razón fue que decidimos cambiar nuestro comportamiento, pero en fin fue muy divertido combatir el mal hoy. Muy contento. XD

Los RRBZ les dieron las espaldas y estaban a punto de retirarse pero las PPGZ les iban a preguntar algo.

Blossom: Oigan chicos, podrían decirnos ¿cuál fue la razón que los hizo cambiar?. Preguntó. y las otras chicas asintieron. En ese momento los RRBZ estuvieron nerviosos y a la vez se sonrojaron pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta ya que ellos estaban de espaldas.

RRBZ: ¿Por qué? este... y en ese momento recordaron la vez en que las PPGZ estaban en una pose muy hermosa que usaron para derrotarlos cuando ellos estaban de "lado de Him". ( YO: los RRBZ en ese momento les iban a advertir a las PPGZ en el peligro en que estaban, solo actuaban estar del lado de Him o eran controlados por sus gemelos alternos de Ventara).

Brick: Pues... Brick ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Blossom.

Boomer: La razón... ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Bubbles.

Butch: Fue porque... ruborizado nerviosamente y recordó el beso que lanzó Buttercup.

Los RRBZ tienen suerte que ellas no recordaran ese evento, las PPGZ estaban a punto de escuchar sus respuestas.

RRBZ: Es... . las chicas prestaban atención. ¡Es un secreto!

Mirándolas, en ese momento las chicas cayeron al suelo al escuchar ese tipo de respuesta. Los RRBZ se fueron volando.

PPGZ: ¿Cómo que un secreto?. mientras se levantaban pero tenían esa duda del cambio de ellos.

RRBZ: Oigan chicas ¿qué hacen ahí?, si no se apresuran, la escuela se acabará. mientras se retiraban, en ese momento ellas gritaron y recordaron que todavía tenían clases.

PPGZ: Es cierto, ¿cómo pudimos olvidar la escuela?, oigan espérennos!. exaltadas y se fueron volando en la misma dirección que los chicos, todos se dirigían a la escuela con prisa.

Tan pronto como deje las tareas del cole, subiré más caps. Comenten.


	7. La Verdad

Lamento haberme ido, por tanto tiempo, tuve algunos problemas, para poder seguirlos caps. Pero después de todo aquí tengo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.

En una mañana tranquila en la escuela de Tokio, en la hora de descanso, todos los estudiantes se encontraban haciendo actividades diferentes, en la pared de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos, un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno (eran Jarek, Huang y Kanoi los nuevos estudiantes que vinieron a la escuela de Tokio), se encontraban pasando su tiempo libre, Jarek estaba recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Huang estaba bebiendo una lata de soda y Kanoi estaba leyendo un libro, ellos se veían muy tranquilos y felices.  
>En ese instante un grupo de chicas, una pelirroja, una rubia y una morena (eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) se dirigían hacia los chicos quienes estaban muy tranquilos, los chicos se dieron cuenta que se acercaban.<p>

Momoko: Hola chicos. Saludando a los chicos. Ellos se fijaron en ellas.

Jarek: Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado?. viendo a las chicas

Momoko: Disculpen chicos, pero aún queremos saber lo que ocurrió ese día.

Jarek: ¿A qué te refieres?.

M/M/K: Saben a que nos referimos, su cambio de lado. las tres chicas con los brazos cruzados.

J/ H/ K: .¿Ah, eso?, pues... los chicos rascándose las cabezas.

Jarek: Pues, como se los dijimos, es un secreto pero al menos podemos decirles otras cosas sobre lo que nos ocurrió.

Momoko: Esta bien somos todos oídos. En ese momento, los chicos empezaron a contar todo lo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Jarek: Hace 6 meses, nosotros.. y cada uno empezó a contar los hechos, en ese instante se empieza a recordar todo eso...

Flashback

Unos días después que las PPGZ finalmente derrotaron a Him, en la salida de la ciudad de Tokio, un grupo de chicos, un pelirrojo, un rubio y un moreno, estaban caminando en dirección a la salida de Tokio con sus viejas ropas que lucían muy viejas, ya que siempre lo usaban por mucho tiempo.

Brick: Bueno chicos, no nos queda otra opción, nos vamos juntos de esta ciudad. y los chicos que lo acompañaba eran Boomer y Butch, salieron de la ciudad cargando con sus cosas en sus bolsas en forma muy triste, ya que su honor fue humillado por las chicas.

RRBZ: Buscaremos nuestro propio camino!. Subian a un barco rumbo a Nápoles- Italia en el puerto de Nueva Saltadilla.

En el barco, los chicos se cambiaron de ropa con las que llevaban en sus mochilas

Brick: Creo que me quedo con esta nueva ropa. Mientras vestía una nueva ropa, era una camisa negra, con unos jeans negros, una chaqueta roja y negra ; usaba su misma gorra roja y negro.

Boomer: Y yo me quedo con esta ropa. Mientras vestía su nueva ropa, era un polo blanco y unos shorts azules oscuros.

Butch: Me cae bien esta ropa. Mientras vestía su nueva ropa, era una camisa verde oscuro, unos shorts marrones .

Los chicos pasaron su vida en Italia trabajando, Brick trabajaba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, Boomer era guia en un museo de arte, Butch era asistente en una biblioteca. Así pasaron su tiempo viviendo y en su tiempo libre; Boomer se dedicaba al surf, Butch le encantaba el motocross y Brick como le encantaba el surf, el motocross, skateboard y BMX.

Pasaron 6 meses, en un día mientras estaban descansando después de practicar sus deportes favoritos.

Butch: ¡Es increíble que unas niñas nos humillaran!. muy exaltado.

Boomer: Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada. muy deprimido.

Brick: Es cierto, recuerden que las Powerpuff Girls Z derrotaron a Him, ¿cómo nosotros podremos contra ellas?. Se encontraban pensando muy preocupados en ese momento. No lo sé, chicos pero yo ya perdí la interés de tener que enfrentarlas.

Boomer: Lo mismo digo.

Butch: pero ahora nos gusta practicar deportes, pero no es suficiente. Mientras miraba al cielo.

En ese instante los chicos vieron al cielo, de repente una extraña luz blanca cruzaba en el cielo y se estrelló en una parte de Nápoles.

Brick: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Boomer: No lo sé, no pude fijarme bien.

Butch: Será un meteorito supongo. Los chicos se dirigían al lugar donde la luz blanca se estrelló (no sabían que era un rayo Z blanco) y descubrieron el rayo estaba hundido en el suelo y había tomado una forma esférica debido al impacto y emitía una energía luminosa, así que los chicos tomaron un frasco y pusieron esa energía dentro de ella.

Brick: ¿Qué diablos será esto?.

Boomer: No tengo la mínima idea.

Butch: Que más da, con esto estoy seguro que nos darán mucho dinero si lo vendemos. muy contento y confiado.

Brick: Sí, pero pienso que por ahora tenemos que conservarlo. y los otros asintieron.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban descansando después de su práctica junto con el frasco que contenía el rayo blanco, en ese instante los chicos lo vieron muy dudosos.

Boomer: Me pregunto, ¿qué será esa energía que emite?

Butch: Ya me cansé de esperar. Tomando el frasco con su mano.

Brick: No, espera, no sabemos cuál sería las consecuencias!. Mientras trataba de quitarle el frasco a Butch. Boomer trató de quitarles a los dos. En ese momento los chicos trataban que apoderarse el frasco, la fuerza de los chicos hacían era tan fuerte que el frasco empezaba a romperse poco a poco y la energía blanca que contenía empezaba a reaccionar, después de un rato la energía blanca empezó a brillar a una intensidad mayor, el frasco finalmente se reventó y la energía hizo un brillo intenso que tocó a los chicos y cada uno fue afectado por eso  
>aparecieron cinturones iguales de colores diferentes en cada uno, uno rojo en Brick, otro azul en Boomer y uno verde en Butch, cada uno poseía una letra R, y unos brazaletes en sus muñecas derechas( morfos de rangers jungle fury) también de los mismos colores con una R en ellos, luego los chicos empezaban a ser rodeados por formas de energía en cada uno, Brick por triángulos rojos, Boomer por x's azules y Butch por diamantes verdes y cada uno empezó a transformarse.<p>

Brick: HARD BRICK!

Boomer: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Butch: STRONG BUTCH!

Luego de que les paso, los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían sus ropas eran diferentes pero al tenían una letra R en cada uno, en la parte izquierda de sus chaquetas.

Brick: Oigan chicos,¿qué nos pasó?. muy dudoso.

Boomer: Nuestras ropas!, están como nuevas.

Butch: Vaya!, se ven geniales. muy contento. Luego los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenían algo más que sus ropas.

Brick: ¿Qué serán estos aparatos?. los otros chicos no sabían qué decir a los relojes y brazaletes que poseían. ¿Qué pasaría si...?. mientras él y los chicos empezaron a tocar sus relojes, de repente los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, tenían las ropas con las que usaban en Napoli, pero aún tenían sus cinturones.

Butch: Sea lo que sea que nos paso, no importa. muy tranquilo.

Boomer: Así es, nos sentimos como si hubiéramos renacido.

Brick: No lo sé, chicos pero creo que es hora de regresar a Tokio. mientras Boomer y Butch se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.

Boomer: Quizás

Butch: ¿Por qué no?

Luego que les paso, los chicos que estuvieron por 6 meses olvidados, subieron a un barco en el puerto de regreso a la ciudad de Tokio.

Fin flashback ( YO: los RRBZ no les contaron lo que paso en realidad, pero no les podian decir la verdad, ya que sus senseis lo tenian prohibido, pero si los golpeó el rayo Z blanco, fue antes de cruzar el lago cuando iban a la academia FIRE ninja).

De regreso en la escuela, las PPGZ no podían creer de lo que los RRBZ habían dicho

Kaoru: No puedo creerlo.

Miyako: Eso es increíble.

Momoko: chicos, ¿mencionaron algo de un rayo blanco?. y las otras chicas se percataron de lo que dijo.

J, H, K: Eso es verdad, ¿por qué?.

Momoko: Lo que pasó hace 6 meses fue ... y las otras chicas también empezaron a hablar. Las PPGZ comenzaron a explicarles a los RRBZ lo que ocurrió hace 6 meses, justo cuando ellos pasaron su tiempo en Nápoles, mientras que ellas...

Flashback

Hace 6 meses, un día en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium.

Profesor: Poochie ocurrió un problema, llama a las chicas!

Poochie: Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!. Gritó. Las chicas se fijaron en la llamada y fueron al laboratorio.

Blossom: ¿Qué ocurre profesor?. Preguntó

Profesor: Chicas, nosotros estábamos experimentando con la sustancia Z nuevamente y..  
>y luego Ken continuó.<p>

Ken: Lo que pasó fue que intentábamos a ver lo que pasaría si aplicamos el rayo en unas plantas para ver que otros efectos tenía pero el rayo se nos desvió y se fue muy lejos y lo perdimos de vista.

Buttercup:¡No puedo creer que ustedes volvieran a hacer ese tipo de experimentos sin saber las consecuencias!. Molesta.

Bubbles: Eso es un gran problema. un poco preocupada. Todos se encontraban muy preocupados.

Ken: No hay que preocuparnos, el rayo que salió era blanco así que no creo que haya un nuevo villano. tratando de animar a todos.

Profesor: Si eso es cierto, debemos hallar ese rayo de todos modos, chicas deberán buscarlo. las chicas asintieron y se fueron volando.

Las PPGZ pasaron su tiempo buscando alguna señal del rayo blanco pero nunca lo encontraron (ya que no sabían que los RRBZ lo encontraron primero), pasaron 6 meses y ellas se cansaron con buscarlo, un día fueron al laboratorio.

PPGZ: Profesor discúlpenos, pero no hemos podido encontrar nada del rayo blanco.

Profesor: No se preocupen chicas ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, tampoco encontramos nada, creo que tendremos que cancelar la búsqueda. triste.

Ken: Es verdad, además ustedes tienen otros asuntos que atender. Así que las PPGZ dejaron la búsqueda y se dedicaron hacer las otras acciones que siempre hacían.

Fin flashback

J,H, K): Eso es increíble!. "muy sorprendidos", no podían creer lo que escucharon, se quedaron muy preocupados pensando.

Jarek: Ya veo, entonces era rayo Z blanco lo que nos golpeó. Pensando. Pero no es todo lo que nos paso, fue algo mas ... mientras les explicaba...

Flashback

Los chicos se encontraban caminando en el centro de la ciudad con las ropas antiguas que usaron en Napoli.

Butch: ¿Qué haremos ahora?. Preguntó.

Boomer: No lo sé, pero estos relojes se ven geniales. Respondió. mientras veía su reloj y los otros chicos empezaron a ver los suyos también.

Brick: Me siento muy extraño. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que en sus cuerpos emitían un poco de aura negra y a la vez aura blanca. Se dirigieron al parque de la ciudad, pero en ese instante vieron un grupo de ladrones que estaban asaltando a una señora

Ladron: . ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

XXX: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?. muy asustada.

Ladron: No se haga la tonta, queremos todo el dinero que lleva ahí. mientras señalaba la bolsa de la señora. Los chicos estaban ocultos en los arbustos pensando qué hacer.

Boomer: ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer?. Preguntó.

Butch: Yo sé, quiero patear algunos traseros. Respondió.

Brick: Chicos, creo que es hora de averiguar cuáles son nuestros nuevos poderes que obtuvimos. mirando a los chicos, ellos asintieron con sus cabezas.

Brick: HARD BRICK!

Boomer: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Butch: STRONG BUTCH!

En ese momento de sus manos aparecieron los objetos vulgares que usualmente tenían en el pasado pero en ese instante estos comenzaron a brillar y se transformaron en unas nuevas armas, un par de sables dao que tenía Brick, una gran lanza que tenía Boomer en sus manos y un gran spiked club que tenía Butch sujetando con una sola mano. Ellos quedaron asombrados por las nuevas armas que poseían.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia los ladrones.

RRBZ: Alto ahí!. los ladrones los miraron confundidos.

Ladron: .¿Qué es lo que quieren mocosos, no saben que estamos armados, asi que por qué no se van a sus casas?.

Brick: No se crean muy confiados, porque nosotros los vamos a detener

Ladron: Ya me hartaron. se preparaba a dispararles pero una pequeña bola de fuego le golpeó en la mano soltando su pistola.

Ladrones: Nos la van a pagar!. preparando sus pistolas pero los chicos empezaron a atacar primero.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. mientras ataca con fuego en sus sables hacia las manos de algunos ladrones soltando sus pistolas con dolor.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!. mientras hacía anillos de hielo con su lanza y atacó hacía las manos de los otros ladrones desarmándolos.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. mientras su garn mazo se cargaba con energía verde y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza hacía las manos de los ladrones restantes desarmándolos.  
>La señora quedo muy asombrada de lo que está pasando. Los ladrones estaban a punto de escapar pero los chicos los amenazaron con sus armas haciéndolos ponerse de rodillas muy asustados.<p>

Ladrones: Por favor no nos vallan a lastimar más..los chicos sonrieron un poco y sintiéndose orgullosos. Esperen, ustedes se ven ... ¿son las Powerpuff Girls Z? al escuchar eso los chicos se cayeron al suelo.

RRBZ: ¡No nos confundan con esas niñas!. Gritaron mientras se pararon al instante.

Butch: No somos esas niñas de segunda.

Boomer: Así es, somos mucho mejor que ellas.

Brick: Somos los chicos que traerán un gran alboroto a todos los villanos, somos …

RRBZ: Rowdyruff Boys Z!. los tres chicos mientras cada uno hacía su antigua pose juntos pero mejorada.

Ladrones: No los conocemos. los chicos se molestaron un poco pero ignoraron lo que dijeron y los ataron con una cuerda. Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacía la señora.

Brick: .¿Señora, se encuentra bien?. Preguntó.

XXX: Sí, muchas gracias. Respondió.

Brick: Bueno chicos, llevemos a estos criminales a la policía. mientras los RRBZ se llevaban a los ladrones y la señora los acompañaba.

Todos se habían ido, pero después las PPGZ llegaron a la escena del crimen pero no había nadie.

Blossom: ¿Qué paso aquí?, no hay nadie.

Bubbles: Creo que llegamos tarde.

Buttercup: .¡Que pérdida de tiempo!. un poco molesta, las chicas quedaron confundidas, cómo un crimen pudo comenzar y terminar tan rápido.

Los RRBZ dejaron a los ladrones en la puerta de la estación de policía y se retiraron junto con la señora que salvaron,

Boomer: ¿Se encuentra bien?.

¿?:Si, muchísimas gracias, estoy eternamente agradecida.

Brick: No es nada.

Después de esto se retiraron.

Brick: chicos creo que debemos quedarnos en algún lugar.

Boomer: creo que tienes razón .

Butch: y que tal si nos quedamos en la casa de nuestras primas.

Brick: gran idea Butch.

Boomer: de acuedo, llamemoslas antes de que se haga tarde. Brick y Butch lo asintieron. Los tres tomaron sus celulares que compraron en Napoles. Y las llamaron

Brick: Hola Yoshi, como estas.

Yoshino: Brick, eres tu, estoy bien, hace meses no llamabas.

Brick: si es que no estaba en el país, necesito un favor.

Yoshino: claro, dime que necesitas.

Brick: Bueno es que ahora voy a quedarme y no tengo donde ir, por favor me puedo quedar en tu casa.

Yoshino: Por supuesto, querido primo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Brick: gracias, y no tienes problemas con Lucas, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con el. ( YO: es el mismo Lucas Clark, o Galacticman).

Yoshino: No será problema, Brick, el es un poco irritante pero, es muy amable al mismo tiempo.

Brick: muchas gracias Yoshi, llegare en 2 minutos.

Con Butch

Butch: Hola Natsuhi, como estas.

Natsuhi: Hola Butch, estoy bien, hace meses no llamas.

Butch: es que no estaba en el país, puedes hacerme un favor.

Natsuhi: eso lo explica, dime que necesitas.

Butch: Bueno es que ahora voy a quedarme y no tengo donde ir, por favor me puedo quedar en tu casa.

Natsuhi: Claro, Butch puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Butch: Gracias Natsuhi, llegare en unos minutos.

Con Boomer

Boomer: Hola Hikari, como estas.

Hikari: Hola Boomer, estoy bien, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Kari, hace meses no llamas.

Boomer: como un millón de veces, bueno es que no estaba en el país, puedes hacerme un favor.

Hikari: eso lo explica, dime que necesitas.

Boomer: es que ahora voy a quedarme y no tengo donde ir, por favor me puedo quedar en tu casa.

Hikari: Claro, Boomer puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Boomer: Gracias Natsuhi, pero no tienes problemas con Afuro, sabes que no me llevo bien con el que digamos.

Hikari: No te preocupes Boomer, el no será ningún problema.

Boomer: gracias Kari, llegaré en un par de minutos.

Los tres al colgar, no podían creer lo que les pasaba hasta ahora. Y comienzan a pensar en lo que sucedió antes y recordaron el rayo blanco que los golpeo.

Brick: ¡Eso es!, ¡fue el rayo el que nos dio poderes!.

Butch: ¿Pero cómo es posible que un simple rayo nos diera poderes ?.

Boomer: Eso sí que no lo sé pero creo que habría que descansar ya que mañana buscaremos trabajo.

Butch: No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo pero tiene razón.

Brick: ¬¬. Mañana temprano vamos.

Brick: Además hay que volver a la normalidad, ya que estamos vestidos como los RRBZ. entonces los tres asienten y hacen lo que dijo anteriormente –Nos vemos mañana chicos - y los tres se dirigen a la casa de sus primas.

Los tres cada una de las casas.

Al día siguiente llaman a la puerta, se trataba de sus primas, como no abría nadie decidió entrar, al entrar cada uno chicos, los cuales se encontraban completamente dormidos, así que se disponian a despertarlos.

Y/H/N:A levantarse dormilones!- mientras comienza a golpear unas cacerolas y ollas, los RRBZ al escuchar semejante ruido se despiertan asustados.

Brick:¡Donde es el incendio! .

Butch:¡Terremoto!.

Boomer: ¡Avalancha!.

Y/N/H:Buenos días dormilones, es hora de levantarse.  
>Los chicos comienzan a fregarse los ojos mientras bostezaban, al ver el reloj, se dan cuenta de que marcaba las 6:00 am.<p>

RRBZ:¡Las seis de la mañana! .¡Por qué tan temprano!

Y/N/H: El desayuno ya esta listo.

ellos se dirigieron al comedor el desayun era sorprendente. Ellos sin perder un minuto, comienzan a devorar sus alimentos como si se tratara de su última comida, no podían creer lo delicioso que se encontraba; una vez finalizado, levantan los platos y se dirigen hacia la cocina.

RRBZ:¡Ese desayuno estuvo fantástico! - muchas gracias- dejan los platos en la mesa y preparan para irse, cuando…

Y/H/K: Otooto, ya te inscribí en la escuela, no hagas objeciones que ya está todo arreglado, sin peros, que las vacaciones ya terminaron y deben concentrarse en sus estudios, y por cierto, se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando lleguen mañana es su primer dia … la dirección se encuentra debajo. El horario de ingreso es a las 7:30am, no lleguen tarde en su primer día en la escuela.

K/H: ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Iremos a la escuela!..

Sin más que decir, los tres de dirigen a la heladería para comenzar con su nuevo trabajo…

Kanoi: ¿Así que hoy empezamos buscar trabajo. un poco desanimado.

Jarek: Sí, ya que nuestras primas nos aceptaron en sus casas, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar, teniendo un trabajo.

Huang: Es cierto, pero en donde comenzamos.

Jarek: Y que tal una heladería.

H/K: de acuerdo.

Los tres entraron a la heladería y buscaron al dueño del lugar.

¿?: Mi nombre _es __Hibiki__ Seigou, en q_ue les puedo ayudar jovencitos.

Jarek: si es que afuera tiene un anuncio que se necesitan empleados.

Hibiki: entiendo, ustedes quieren el trabajo, pueden comenzar mañana 9 a.m.

Jarek: No tiene un horario por la tarde, es que enlas mañanas tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Hibiki: Si, hay un horario de 3:30 a 7:00p.m

J/H/K: gracias.

Dicho esto los tres se fueron las casas de sus primas.

Fin flashback

Momoko: Ya veo, asi que por eso tienen esos nuevos poderes.

Jarek: Por supuesto. muy orgulloso.

Kaoru: Vaya ¿en verdad les pasó todo eso?, ¿y también trabajan?.

Miyako: Parece que tuvieron una nueva vida.

Momoko: Pues eso explica muchas cosas, es bueno que tengamos unos aliados que luchen por la justicia. Contenta.

Pero los chicos las miraron negativamente después.

Kanoi: No necesitamos de su ayuda para derrotar a los villanos. Confiado.

Huang: Podemos manejarlo todo.

Jarek: No lo malinterpreten, somos buenos pero hacemos nuestra propia justicia.


	8. La pelea de los RRBZ

Los RRBZ estaban en Texas, buscando el sheng won wu alas de hanabi pero….

XXX: al fin yo Jack Spicer genio malvado encontre las alas de hanabi. Orgulloso.

RRBZ: eso es lo que tu crees Jack.

Jack: vaya son ustedes otra vez. Cuando el y los RRBZ miraron las alas de hanabi en un cactus. Oye sueltalo!

Boomer: ni lo sueñes. Cuando als alas brillaron. Parece que te tengo que retarte a un duelo Xiaolin.

Jack: acepto. Que apuestas.

Boomer. A una carrera en el desierto. Apuesto el sheng won wu pies ligeros contra tus palillos cambiantes.

Jack: no es justo. De acuerdo. Cuando se creo un campo de batalla.

Boomer: Won yi dan pai ( en sus marcas listos fuera). Los dos iniciaron la carrera.  
>Pero Jack cuando uso los palillos Boomer uso los pies ligeros y en un parpadeo Boomer gano la carrera, los palillos cambiantes y las alas de hanabi.<p>

Boomer: Eso fue mas facil de lo que pensé. Cuando a los RRBZ les llego 3 halcon mensajeros.

Brick: Chicos tenemos que ir a las misiones. Leyendo el mensaje.

Butch: que haremos?

Boomer: Pero mañana hay escuela. Preocupado.

Brick: No se preocupen mandaremos unos clones a la escuela.

Butch: Que bien!. Contento.

Boomer: de acuerdo.

RRBZ: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!. E hicieron clones de ellos mismos.

Brick: Bien, ustedes que ir a casa y a la escuela. Y los clones solo lo asintieron.  
>Brick, Butch y Boomer se fueron a la academia.<p>

A la mañana siguiente.

En la ciudad de Tokio, los clones de los RRBZ estaban volando por la ciudad muy contentos.

Brick( clon): Chicos, como el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, vamos a divertirnos hoy.

Boomer(clon): Buena idea.

Butch( clon): Hagámoslo.

Los RRBZ caminaron por la ciudad pero luego vieron a las PPGZ quienes volaban en el cielo y luego se miraron entre ellos.

Brick(clon): Chicos ¿saben? Necesito hacer algo importante y debo irme.

Boomer(clon): Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que ir a hacer algo.

Butch(clon): Que casualidad, yo también tengo que ir a hacer algo.  
>Luego los RRBZ se fueron por diferentes caminos. Las PPGZ seguían volando pero no se dieron cuenta que unos sujetos les había tomado una fotografía desde tierra.<p>

Al dia siguiente los clones de Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban estaban en la academia, al acabar las lecciones del dia.

Jarek(clon): que dia, pero lo bueno que todo acabo . contento.

Huang(clon): y que lo digas.

Kanoi(clon): chicos que tal una carrera hasta la ciudad.

J/H: de acuerdo.

J/H/K: en sus marcas, listos fuera. Los tres comenzaron a correr.

Los clones de los chicos seguían corriendo hasta casi al llegar en los dos últimos segundos, el clon de Huang iba a llegar pero los de Jarek y Kanoi llegaron primero, el clon de Huang quedó con su boca abierta al perder la carrera.

Huang(clon): Oigan, iba a ganar. Molesto.

Kanoi(clon): Ya cálmate, debiste ser mas veloz. Un poco molesto.

Huang(clon): ¿Te atreves a desafiarme de esa forma?. Molesto.

Jarek(clon): Kanoi y yo llegamos primero, así que no te quejes. Molesto.

Huang(clon): Yo soy el veloz del grupo y merezco haber ganado. Molesto.

Luego los clones de Jarek y Huang se miraban con mucho enfado.

Kanoi(clon): Chicos, deberían ya comportarse, parecen unos bebes. sin tomar importancia al problema,los clones de Jarek y Huang se fijaron en él molestos.

Huang(clon):¿Así? Pues tú también tienes la culpa de esto. Molesto. El clon de Kanoi se molesto al escuchar eso.

Kanoi (clon): No me hables de esa forma. muy molesto.

Los clones de los RRBZ comenzaron a discutir estando muy molestos, después de tanta discusión se fueron a sus casas.

Con Huang(clon). Al entrar a la casa se encontró con una joven rubia, de ojos azul oscuro.

?: Huang, ¿qué sucede aquí?.

Huang(clon): Kari, la culpa lo tienen Jarek y Kanoi, se atrevieron a ganarme en una carrera Molesto. 

Hikari: Huang, ellos son tus amigos, no deberías estar molesto por eso.

Huang: supongo que tienes razón. Fingiendo estar calmado

con Jarek (clon). Al entrar a la casa se encontró con una joven pelirroja de ojos rojos.

?: Jarek , que te pasa?.

Jarek(clon): Yoshi, la culpa la tienen Huang y Kanoi, están molestos porque perdieron una carrera.

Yoshino: no debes estar molesto, Jarek, ellos son tus amigos desde que eras pequeño.

Jarek(clon): tienes razón, Yoshi tal vez deba resolver esto. Fingiendo estar calmado.

Con Kanoi(clon) al entrar en la casa se encontró con una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes.

?: Es la forma que saludas.

Kanoi: Lo siento, Natsuhi , es que tuve una pelea con Huang y Jarek.

Natsuhi: por que pelearon?

Kanoi: bueno es que Huang perdió una carrera, y se molesto por eso y comenzó a dsicutir con Jarek, yo trate de calmarlos, pero al final los tres comenzamos a discutir.

Natsuhi: entiendo, pero no deben pelear, ustedes son amigos hace años, deberían arreglarlo.

Kanoi: supongo que tienes razón. Fingiendo estar calmado.

Mas tarde, los clones de los estaban haciendo cosas diferentes en de camino a la Academia pero seguían molestos.

Jarek(clon): Son unos idiotas. molesto en voz baja mientras escuchaba música en su ipod.

Huang(clon): No puedo seguir hablando con ellos. Molesto en voz baja mientras dibujaba un paisaje en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Kanoi(clon): Me están causando muchos problemas. molesto en voz baja mientras jugaba con su videojuego.

Los chicos se vieron nuevamente.  
>Kanoi(clon): Que es que me miras. Molesto.<p>

Huang(clon): Pues nada, sólo que eres feo con ese ridículo peinado. molesto, Kanoi se molesto más.

Kanoi(clon): Niño idiota, no te metas conmigo!. muy molesto.  
>Los clones de Jarek y Kanoi comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.<p>

Jarek(clon): Oigan, ya cálmense!. un poco molesto.

Huang(clon): Nadie pidió tu opinión, Huang. molesto.

Kanoi (clon): Así es, ya cállate. molesto.

Jarek(clon): Oigan, sólo trataba de calmarlos, pero veo son demasiado inmaduros para aceptarlo!. molesto.

Huang(clon): Pues mejor, de esa manera no tendré un estorbo. molesto.  
>Los clones de los RRBZ comenzaron a pelearse con palabras, la señora Elizabeth se acercó a ellos.<p>

Dojo: Chicos, por favor tranquilos, no deberían pelearse.

RRBZ(clones): Ellos comenzaron primero!. molestos a la vez señalándose entre ellos, la señora tenía dificultad para controlar a los chicos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Dojo: Chicos, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no van a caminar al bosque y tratan de hablar más pacíficamente como amigos?. los clones de los chicos se miraron aunque seguían molestos y voltearon sus cabezas a otros lados.

Más tarde, los clones de Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban caminando por el bosque, pero seguían molestos

Huang(clon): Chicos, yo tenía que ganar esa carrera y ustedes me lo quitaron la oportunidad!. molesto.

Jarek(clon): No empieces con eso de nuevo!. Molesto.

Kanoi(clon): Ya me están molestando!. molesto.

Los clones de los chicos seguían molestos mientras caminaban, de repente hubo una gran corriente de viento que sacudió a los chicos, en ese momento algunas cosas salieron de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. Desde muy lejos, Mojo jojo estaba conduciendo un nuevo robot, que estaba lanzando fuertes vientos.

Mojo jojo: Este es mi mejor robot, el robot de viento, voy a limpiar la ciudad con esto. sonriendo muy confiado, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Mi robot necesita más energía, aunque fue solo una prueba, pero pronto estará mejorado. mientras se retiraba junto con su robot.  
>Luego, los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo.<p>

Jarek(clon): ¿Qué fue eso?. levantándose.

Huang(clon): Eso me dolió un poco. Levantándose.

Kanoi(clon): Algo debió golpearnos desde muy lejos. levantándose.

Los chicos pusieron sus manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y se dieron cuenta que algo les faltaba.

Jarek(clon): No esta!. Preocupado.

Huang(clon): Debió caerse debido al viento!. Preocupado.

Kanoi(clon): No puede ser que lo perdiera!. Preocupado.

Luego los clones de los chicos se miraron al escuchar hablarse así.

Jarek(clon): ¿Se les perdió algo, chicos?. Confundido.

Kanoi(clon): No es asunto tuyo. El clon de Jarek se molestó al escuchar eso.

Jarek(clon): Oye solo trataba de ser amable pero veo que son muy tercos. , Kanoi se molestó al escuchar eso.

Kanoi(clon): Nadie pidió tu ayuda!. Molesto.

Huang(clon): Oigan chicos, cálmense, ¿de acuerdo?.

Jarek(clon): No te metas en esto Huang, ¿por qué no nos dices lo que tú perdiste?. Molesto. Huang se molesto al escuchar eso.

Huang(clon): No quiero, ¿por qué tú no nos dices lo que perdiste?. Molesto.

Kanoi(clon): Es verdad, perdiste algo, ¿verdad?. molesto.

Jarek(clon): No se los voy a decir, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!. :xMolesto. Los clones de los chicos comenzaron a pelearse con golpes.

Mientras tanto, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban dirigiéndose al bosque junto con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Poochie estaban en su automóvil conduciendo hacia el bosque.

Momoko: Que bueno que tengamos un picnic después de hacer nuestros actos heroicos, como nuestro tiempo de descanso. contenta.

Miyako: Me siento feliz que estemos juntas pasando un dia muy tranquilas. contenta.

Kaoru: Algunas veces merecemos un gran descanso. Contenta.

Profesor: Así es chicas, aunque creo que debimos invitar a los chicos también, ellos se merecen un descanso también.

Ken: Lo dudo, esos chicos dijeron que no querían tener un picnic con nosotros, son muy serios.

Poochie: ¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos?, están actuando muy raro últimamente.

Todos se dirigían al bosque hasta llegar. Cuando llegaron, todos prepararon para el picnic, colocaron un enorme mantel sobre el pasto, luego colocaron lo que trajeron para comer, todos ellos estaban muy felices.

Por otra parte, Jarek, Huang y Kanoi seguían peleándose a golpes y a palabras.  
>Jarek(clon): Ustedes son los peores compañeros que he tenido, no me tratan como un buen líder!. Molesto.<p>

Kanoi(clon): Pues yo no pienso obedecer tus órdenes!. Molesto.

Huang(clon): Yo tampoco pienso en ayudarlos más!. Molesto.

Los clones de los RRBZ se veían muy enojados.

Jarek(clon): No me dejan otra opción en hacerlo!. tocando su Cinturon.  
>Los clones de Huang y Kanoi tocaron sus cinturones también; los clones de los chicos decidieron transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.<p>

Jarek(clon): HARD BRICK!

Huang(clon): EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Kanoi(clon): STRONG BUTCH!.

Los clones de los se habían transformado pero no hicieron sus poses juntos al final porque seguían molestos.

Luego los clones de los RRBZ sacaron sus armas.

Brick( clon): Me obligan a recurrir a esto!. Molesto.

Boomer(clon): Pues yo no voy a quedarme sin hacer algo!. Molesto.

Butch(clon): No hay problema para mí!. Molesto.

Los clones de los RRBZ comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus armas.

En otra parte del bosque, las chicas seguían disfrutando de su picnic junto con el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach, todos se veían muy contentos.  
>Poochie: Vaya, este picnic es el mejor que tuvimos, es una lástima que los chicos se lo pierdan.<p>

Las chicas estaban comiendo algunos dulces pero luego vieron que unas cosas llevadas por un poco de viento se dirigían hacia ellas, los otros se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas tomaron esas cosas.

Ken: Chicas, ¿qué son esas cosas?.

Las chicas los miraron, se trataban de unas fotos de las chicas en sus formas PPGZ, una de Blossom, otra de Bubbles y otra de Buttercup. Y de otras fotos de unas perosonas identicas a ellas. ( eran fotografias de las madres de Brick, Butch y Boomer.

Momoko: Son unas fotografías de nosotras.

Miyako: Pero, ¿quién nos habrá tomado fotos?.

Kaoru: Pues yo no sé pero nos vemos geniales.

Momoko: Creo que tenemos un admirador secreto, me pregunto quién será. Contenta,

Miyako: quienes son ellas( mirando las otras fotos).

Kaoru: se parecen a nosotras.

Profesor: se parecen mucho pero la única diferencia son los ojos de ellas. ( los ojos de Ta-Min eran rojos, los ojos de Ummi eran azul oscuro, y los ojos de Suki eran verde oscuro).  
>Mientras tanto, los clones de los RRBZ seguían peleándose.<p>

Brick( clon): Ya me hartaron, ahora si será en serio!. molesto mientras preparó su ataque, los clones de Boomer y Butch hicieron lo mismo. SWORDS FIRE!. Atacando a los clones de Boomer y Butch.

Boomer(clon): RINGS ICE!. Atacando a los clones de Brick y Butch.

Butch(clon): GREAT SPIKED !. atacando a los clones de Brick y Boomer.

Los clones de los RRBZ esquivaron sus ataques pero continuaron atacándose, hasta que repentinamente sus ataques fueron hacia otra parte del bosque.

Mientras tanto, las chicas, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Poochie estaban con dudas sobre las fotos que las chicas tenían pero de repente el ataque de los clones de los RRBZ cayó por un lado de ellos, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasó.

Momoko: ¿Qué fue eso?. Sorprendida.

Luego todos vieron al cielo, habían unas luces rojo, azul y verde que estaban volando en contra de ellas mismas, parecía que se peleaban.

Poochie: Son los Rowdyruff Boys Z!. Sorprendido.

Ken: Pero, ¿qué hacen?, parece como si estuvieran peleándose entre ellos.

Profesor: Algo debe haber pasado que los chicos se esten peleando entre ellos.

Kaoru: Eso explica ese ataque que casi nos alcanza.

Miyako: ¿Por qué los chicos se están enfrentándose entre ellos?

Momoko: Será mejor que averigüemos lo que les esta pasando porque arruinaran nuestro picnic.

Las chicas decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!.

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

Chicas: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!.

Las PPGZ volaron hacia donde se encontraban los clones de los RRBZ quienes peleaban entre ellos con sus ataques.

Brick( clon): Parece ser que no quieren rendirse!. Molesto.

Boomer(clon): Aunque seamos del mismo equipo, seguiré con esto!. Molesto.

Butch(clon): Voy a aplastarlos!. Molesto.

Los clones de los RRBZ seguían peleándose hasta que las PPGZ llegaron, Los clones de los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

Blossom: Oigan, ¿qué creen que hacen?¿no se dan cuenta que estamos en un picnic y ustedes lo estan arruinando?. un poco molesta.

Brick( clon): No nos molesten ahora!. molesto ignorándola.

Blossom quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

Blossom: Oigan, no se dan cuenta que sólo queremos ayudarles en su problema!. molesta.

Bubbles: Así es, ¿por qué estan peleando entre ustedes?.

Buttercup: ¿Se han vuelto locos?.  
>Los clones de los RRBZ las vieron un poco molestos.<p>

Brick( clon): Este problema no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Molesto.

Boomer(clon): No deberían entrometerse en problemas de otros!. Molesto.

Butch(clon): Ya lárguense, no se metan en esto!. Molesto.

Luego los clones de los RRBZ se volvieron a mirarse muy molestos y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, las PPGZ se encontraban confundidas al verlos discutir.

Blossom: Chicos, no deberían pelearse, son un equipo como nosotras.

Brick( clon): Eso ya se acabó!.Molesto.

Luego el clon de Brick se acerco a los clones de Boomer y Butch, les agarró de los collares de sus chaquetas con fuerza, los miró con enojo. Escuchen, par de imbéciles, no pienso seguir trabajando con ustedes si no me respetan como su líder!  
>Los clones de Boomer y Butch se molestaron al oír eso.<p>

Boomer(clon): Pues yo también dejo de trabajar con ustedes, me retiro!. molesto.

Butch(clon): Yo opino lo mismo, no los necesito más!. molesto.

Las PPGZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, luego los " RRBZ" se separaron y se disponían a irse.

RRBZ(Clones): Ya no somos un equipo, trabajaremos solos!. muy molestos y luego se fueron volando por caminos diferentes

Las PPGZ se encontraban un poco preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los "RRBZ".

Blossom: No puedo creer que los chicos ya no sean un equipo. un poco preocupada.

Bubbles: Ya no van a pelear unidos contra los villanos.

Buttercup: Deben sentirse estresados por algo que les paso.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas y preocupadas por lo que les pasó a los "RRBZ"


	9. Problema Resuelto

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban pensando un poco preocupadas por lo de hace rato, los chicos se habían peleado y terminaron con separarse de su equipo.

Momoko: puedo creer que los chicos dejaron de ser un equipo.

Miyako: Creo que siento un poco de lastima por los chicos

Kaoru: Que importa, de esa forma podremos trabajar sin ningún estorbo. sin tomar importancia.

Las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas.

Momoko: Pero aún no sabemos quien es nuestro admirador secreto quien nos tomo fotos. mientras veía la fotografia de ella en su forma PPGZ, Miyako y Kaoru estaban viendo sus fotos también, se encontraban con dudas.

Ken: Saben chicas, creo que los chicos no toman en serio sobre el trabajo en equipo.

Profesor: Es verdad, aunque los chicos no estén de nuestro lado, necesitamos de su apoyo.

Poochie: .¿Creen que podrán manejar todos los problemas de la ciudad ustedes solas?.

Momoko: Con nosotras es más que suficiente para salvar la ciudad, además qué podría ser peor. muy segura.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad, las PPGZ vieron unas emergencias y decidieron actuar; había un robo en el banco, las PPGZ detuvieron a los ladrones; luego había un desorden en una calle causada por la banda gangrena, las PPGZ los detuvieron; luego había un incendio en un edificio, las PPGZ lo extinguieron; luego había un lío en la pista causado por Fuzzy lumpkins, las PPGZ lo detuvieron; luego había una fuga de animales de un zoológico, las PPGZ los devolvieron; y así y así había mas problemas que ocurría en la ciudad durante días seguidos; las PPGZ se encontraban muy cansadas al tener que encargarse de todos los problemas que ocurrían.

Blossom: Saben, creo que todo era más fácil cuando los chicos estaban ayudando a salvar la ciudad, pero ahora que no están ayudando, nos cuesta más trabajo tener que encargarnos de todo esto. Muy cansada.

Bubbles: Esto es demasiado para nosotras solas. cansada.

Buttercup: Creo que no fue buena idea que los chicos se fueran. cansada.

Blossom: Chicas, no tenemos elección, tenemos que hacer que los Rowdyruff Boys Z vuelvan a ser un equipo y ayuden con nuestro trabajo de salvar la ciudad. Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta que les llamaban.

Powerpuff Girls Z!, ayudennos!dijeron las personas que necesitaban su ayuda, las PPGZ se entristecieron un poco al tener que ayudar a tantas personas.

Mas tarde, en la academia, Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban cenando pero seguían molestos, Dojo se dio cuenta de su comportamientos.

Dojo: Chicos, creo que hay problemas en la ciudad, deberían ir a salvar el día. un poco preocupado.

Jarek(clon): No lo haré, si voy esos idiotas me estorbarían!. Molesto.

Huang(clon): Yo tampoco voy, no pienso ir con ellos!. Molesto.

Kanoi(clon): Yo tampoco, trabajo solo!. Molesto.

Luego los chicos se miraron con mucho enojo, la señora no sabía qué hacer.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, los clones de los chicos se fueron por caminos diferentes porque seguían molestos entre ellos, los clones de los chicos los vieron retirarse se miraron y asintieron y luego cada una fue con cada chico; Momoko siguió a "Jarek" Miyako siguió a" Huang" Kaoru siguió a "Kanoi".

"Jarek" fue a una dulcería y vio un pastel de fresa, tuvo un poco de hambre y decidió entrar, fue con el dueño

Jarek(clon): Señor, ¿podría darme ese pastel de fresa?. señalando el pastel.

Dueño: Lo siento, pero ese pastel esta reservado para otro cliente. "Jarek" se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.

Jarek(clon): No es justo, ¿se reservan pasteles?¿Y para quién es ese pastel?. un poco molesto. en ese momento Momoko entró a la tienda, el dueño la vio.

Dueño: Momoko, llegaste justo a tiempo, aquí esta tu pastel. Momoko se dio cuenta cuando lo llamó.

Momoko: Mi pastel favorito, gracias!. muy feliz, Jarek estaba un poco molesto al ver que Momoko recibió el pastel que quería.

Jarek(clon): Creo que voy a pedir un pastel de manzana. sintiéndose un poco molesto.

Luego, Jarek y Momoko estaban comiendo sus pasteles parados afuera de la tienda, luego Momoko miró a Jarek.

Momoko: Jarek, dime no crees que tu pastel esta delicioso. sonriéndole, Jarek estaba un poco molesto ignorando lo que Momoko le estaba diciendo.

Jarek(clon): Tssk, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
>Momoko trató de decirle algo diferente.<p>

Momoko: No crees que sería bueno si volvieras a salvar la ciudad como un héroe. Sonriéndole.

Jarek(clon): Si tratas de hacerme convencer en volver con esos idiotas, fallaste, porque no volveré con esos que no me respetan como el líder. molesto. luego terminó con su pastel y se retiró dejando atrás a Momoko quien estaba un poco preocupada.

"Huang" estaba en el banco del parque sentado dibujando algo para distraerse porque estaba un poco molesto, en ese momento Miyako apareció por detrás de él, él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Miyako: Hola, Huang-kun. sonriéndole. pero "Huang"no estaba de buen humor.

Huang(clon): Hola, Miyako-chan. con pocas ganas.

Miyako: ¿Te encuentras bien?. un poco preocupada.

Huang(clon): No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo, esos malos compañeros que tengo no saben tratar bien a los suyos. un poco molesto.

Miyako: Pero, necesitamos de su ayuda para salvar la ciudad. un poco preocupada.

Huang(clon): Agradezco que intentes animarme pero no volveré con ellos. molesto. se levantó, recogió su cuaderno y se retiró dejando atrás Miyako quien estaba muy preocupada.

"Kanoi" estaba al lado de un árbol apoyado jugando con su videojuego, se sentía molesto, en ese momento Kaoru apareció por detrás de él.

Kaoru: Oye Kanoi . tratando de hablarle, Kanoi la miró sin ganas.

Kanoi(clon): .¿Ahora qué quieres Kaoru?. un poco molesto.

Kaoru: Sólo trato de ser amable contigo esta vez.

Kanoi(clon): Eso es muy extraño contigo.

Kaoru: Escucha, vayamos al punto, lo que quiero decir es que nosotras solas no podemos cuidar la ciudad como antes, y necesitamos su apoyo. un poco molesta.

Kanoi(clon): Olvidalo, no volveré a trabajar en equipo con esos ineptos. molesto. luego se llevó su videojuego y se retiró dejando atrás a Kaoru un poco preocupada.

Mas tarde, Mojo jojo finalmente había mejorado su robot y se disponía a atacar la ciudad.

Mojo jojo: Ahora que mi robot esta perfecto voy a dominar la ciudad!. Mojo muy confiado. mientras conducía su robot hacia la ciudad y emitiendo su aura negra. Los clones de los chicos estando molestos sintieron aura negra.

Chicos (clones): Esta aura, pertenece a Mojo jojo. al mismo tiempo, luego cada uno decidió transformarse en sus formas RRBZ.

Jarek(clon): HARD BRICK!.

Huang(clon): EXPPLOVE BOOMER!

Kanoi(clon): STRONG BUTCH!.

Luego cada uno de los clones de los RRBZ voló hacia donde se encontraba Mojo. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Poochie detectó aura negra.

Poochie: Profesor, detecto aura negra en la ciudad, es Mojo!.

Ken: Hay que llamar a las chicas.

Profesor: Peach, ya sabes que hacer.

Poochie: Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!.

Las chicas se encontraban preocupadas porque no pudieron convencer a los "chicos" que se reconcilien, pero luego vieron que sus cinturones brillaban y decidieron transformarse en sus formas PPGZ.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

Las PPGZ volaron hasta encontrarse, luego volaron hacia la emergencia, vieron que era Mojo.

Blossom: Es Mojo jojo, vamos a detenerlo!.

Bubbles y Buttercup: De acuerdo!. se dirigieron contra Mojo, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

Mojo: Finalmente han llegado, Powerpuff Girls Z, esta vez voy a derrotarlas. muy confiado y comenzó a atacarlas con su robot el cual lanzaba fuertes vientos contra ellas, las PPGZ no podían acercarle debido a la fuerte corriente de viento que Mojo lanzaba.

Blossom: No podemos atacarlo.

Bubbles: Estamos en un gran problema. preocupada.

Buttercup: Mojo esta jugando sucio. un poco molesta.

Las PPGZ tenían dificultades al enfrentarse al robot de Mojo, pero en ese momento, los "RRBZ" habían llegado, se dieron cuenta que las PPGZ y Mojo estaban ahí.

RRBZ(Clones): Te encontré Mojo, ahora te voy a derrotar!. al mismo tiempo pero luego se dieron cuenta que ellos se encontraron, se miraron con enojo.

Brick(clon): ¿Qué hacen aquí, idiotas?, yo me encargaré de Mojo!. molesto.

Boomer(clon): No quiero que me molesten en mi pelea!. Molesto.

Butch(clon): No me estorben en mi pelea!. Molesto.

Los "RRBZ" comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, las PPGZ estaban confundidas al ver a los "RRBZ"discutir mucho.

Blossom: Chicos, son un equipo, no deben pelearse entre ustedes

Bubbles: Chicos, dejen de pelear por favor.

Buttercup: Chicos, ya compórtense

Pero los "RRBZ" seguían discutiendo muy exageradamente, Mojo los veía muy confundido.

Mojo: Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se estan peleando entre ellos?. muy confundido. pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Es mi oportunidad para ganarles!. contento, luego con el brazo mecánico de su robot atrapó a los "RRBZ" mientras continuaban discutiendo, los "RRBZ" se dieron cuenta que fueron atrapados.

Brick(clon): ¿Qué sucede?.

Boomer(clon): Estamos atrapados.

Butch(clon): Mojo nos tomó de sorpresa.

Los "RRBZ" trataban de liberarse pero no podían.

Mojo: Muy bien mis hijos, parece ser que están de muy mal humor, ¿por qué no se refrescan un poco en el polo sur?. sonriendo malvadamente, los "RRBZ" estaban un poco confundidos con lo que dijo, en ese momento el robot de mojo comenzó a dar vueltas sujetando a los "RRBZ", ellos gritaban al dar vueltas con mucha fuerza. Bueno chicos, que tengan un feliz viaje!. mientras que lanzó con mucha fuerza a los "RRBZ" a una dirección muy lejos, los "RRBZ" gritaron al ser lanzados por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver eso.

Blossom: No puedo creerlo, los Rowdyruff Boys Z, fueron derrotados. un poco preocupada.

Bubbles: Esto no puede ser.

Buttercup: Son unos tontos, debieron actuar en vez de pelearse. . Mojo se fijó en las PPGZ.

Mojo: Los chicos fueron derrotados, ahora siguen ustedes!. sonriendo muy confiado.

Blossom: No tenemos opción, tenemos que detener a Mojo. Las PPGZ se preparaban para pelear contra Mojo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy frío, en el polo sur, se veía que tres cosas se acercaban a toda velocidad, eran los "RRBZ" quienes volaban muy rápido mientras gritaban hasta que se estrellaron uno por uno en el suelo de nieve enterrándose con fuerza.( lejos de la tribu agua del sur) Después de estrellarse, los "RRBZ" se levantaron tocándose sus cabezas.

Brick(clon): Eso me dolió. recuperándose.

Boomer(clon): Creo que me encuentro bien. Recuperándose.

Butch(clon): Ese mono nos lanzó con demasiada fuerza. Recuperándose.  
>Pero luego una brisa muy fría pasó por ellos y ellos comenzaron a temblar, ellos sentían mucho frío, se cubrieron con sus brazos ellos mismos.<p>

Brick(clon): Que frío!. sintiendo frío intentando calentarse con su aliento de fuego.

Boomer(clon): Terminamos aquí por culpa de nuestra pelea. sintiendo frío.

Butch(clon): Genial, fuimos humillados por eso. sintiendo frío y estaba molesto.

Los "RRBZ" se miraron pero luego empezaron a sentirse tristes por lo que pasó.  
>Brick(clon): Chicos, no debimos pelearnos entre nosotros. triste.<p>

Butch(clon): Es verdad, perdimos la pelea por no estar unidos como equipo. Triste.

Boomer(clon): Así es, creo que será mejor que no peleemos más, ¿qué dicen?. Triste.

Brick(clon): Chicos, lamento por comenzar todo este problema. Arrepentido.

Boomer(clon): Pues, yo también

Butch(clon): Y yo también.

Los "RRBZ" levantaron un poco sus manos derechas y los juntaron entre los suyos, se habian reconciliaron.

Brick(clon): Chicos, ¿volvemos a ser un equipo?. Contento.

Boomer(clon): Por supuesto. Contento.

Butch(clon): Puedes decirlo de nuevo. Contento.  
>los "RRBZ" estaban buscando algo. Mojo se encuentra muy lejos de nosotros, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos desde aquí.<p>

Boomer(clon): Será muy difícil, ¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo?.

Brick(clon): Chicos, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio estilo de acción, los usaremos para llegar, Butch eres la fuerza de propulsión; Boomer eres la velocidad de movimiento; y yo soy el guía y clones de Boomer y Butch asintieron.

Los "RRBZ" se preparaban para volver, se sujetaron entre ellos, el clon deBrick cerró sus ojos y comenzó a buscar una dirección hasta que pudo sentir el aura de Mojo a pesar de estar muy lejos.

Brick(clon): Ya lo encontré, es en esa dirección. Luego el clon de Butch flexionó un poco sus rodillas mientras concentraba toda su fuerza en ellas.

Butch(clon): Aquí vamos!. mientras saltó junto con los otros chicos con mucha fuerza, estaban volando ahora. Luego el clon de Boomer concentró su energía comenzó a volar a toda velocidad junto con los otros chicos.

Boomer(clon): Adelante!. mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia la dirección.

Brick(clon): Muy bien chicos, podemos hacerlo!. los "RRBZ" estaban ayudándose entre ellos en la forma de volver rápido a donde estaban Mojo y las PPGZ.

Mientras tanto, las PPGZ seguían enfrentándose a Mojo pero les era difícil poder contra su robot.

Blossom: YO-YO SUPREMO!

Bubbles: BURBUJAS GIGANTES!

Buttercup: GOLPE SÓNICO!

El ataque de las PPGZ fue contra Mojo pero él los desvió con un fuerte viento que lanzó su robot.

Mojo: Es inútil, sus ataques no pueden tocarme!. riéndose muy confiado.

Blossom: Chicas, tenemos que pensar en algo. preocupada.

Las PPGZ estaban en una difícil situación hasta que todos ellos se dieron cuenta que algo se acercaba.

Mojo: .¿Qué es eso?. Confundido.

Todos llegaron a ver que eran los "RRBZ" quienes venían a una gran velocidad.

Brick(clon): Hemos regresado!. Mojo y las PPGZ estaban sorprendidos al ver que los "RRBZ" regresaron después de ser lanzados al polo sur.

Blossom: Chicos, volvieron. un poco contenta.

Brick(clon): Por supuesto, ahora vamos a de ese mono bananero. luego los "RRBZ" se fijaron en Mojo, él estaba un poco nervioso.

Mojo: No se supone que ustedes se estaban peleando. nervioso.

Brick(clon): Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora veras lo que te vamos a hacer. mientras sacó una pequeña bola de hierro. Luego el clon de Brick estaba al frente de Mojo, los clones de Boomer y Butch estaban a su espalda. Se llega a imaginar que todos ellos se encontraban en una cancha de béisbol. La multitud aplaude y comienza a emocionarse para ver el gran lanzamiento del jugador Brick!. la bola de hierro con sus dos manos, como si fuera el pitcher.

Butch(clon): Quiero ver ese lanzamiento, voy a pegarle. mientras sujetaba su boomerang con sus dos manos, como si fuera el bateador.

Boomer(clon): Pues que comience, denme su mejor lanzamiento. mientras se ponía un guante de beisbol esperando que pase como si fuera el cátcher.

Mojo estaba confundido por lo que los "RRBZ" hacían.

Mojo: ¿Qué van a hacer?. nervioso.

Brick(clon): Veamos qué les parece mi mejor lanzamiento!. mientras se arregló su gorra y luego lanzó con mucha fuerza la bola de hierro, la bola de hierro se dirigía hacia Mojo, Mojo gritó y su robot lo esquivó a tiempo.

Mojo: Ja! Fallaste!. Contento.

Brick(clon): No te apuntaba a ti. Contento. ese momento la bola de hierro se dirigía al clon de Butch, él lo vio.

Butch(clon): Aquí va!. y luego con su spiked club (gran mazo) lo golpeó con mucha fuerza.

Boomer(clon): Qué golpe!.

La bola de hierro se dirigía hacia Mojo la cual lo perforó en medio de su robot, Mojo se dio cuenta de eso.

Mojo: Ay! No!. muy nervioso al ver que su robot fue perforado con la bola de hierro y comenzó a lanzar chispas hasta que explotó en mil pedazos. Mojo gritó mientras voló muy lejos por los cielos debido a la explosión de su robot hasta desaparecer.

RRBZ(clones): Y eso fue un home-run!. muy contentos.

Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver que los "RRBZ" derrotaron a Mojo.

Blossom: ¿Chicos, cómo pudieron volver a tiempo?.

Brick(clon): Pues los chicos y yo decidimos ayudarnos entre nosotros.

Buttercup: Eso significa que volvieron a ser un equipo.

Butch(clon): Así es, estamos juntos de nuevo.

Bubbles: Me alegro por ustedes.

Boomer(clon): Muchas gracias.

Los "RRBZ" se juntaron de nuevo.

RRBZ(clones): Volvemos a ser el equipo de los Rowdyruff Boys Z!. contentos.

luego se preparaban para retirarse pero las PPGZ querían decirles algo.

PPGZ: A propósito chicos, hace unos dias encontramos estas fotos en el bosque donde pelearon antes, pensamos si sabían quien pudo tomarnos estas fotos. Mostrándoles las seis fotos. Quienes son ellas?. Refiriendose a las otras fotos( Ta-Min, Ummi, Suki).

Los "RRBZ" al ver las fotos de las PPGZ se ruborizaron un poco.

Brick(clon): No, no, no sabemos de que estan hablando, no sabemos quien pudo tomarles esas fotos. Ruborizado. Y no tenemos idea quienes son ellas. Nervioso.

Blossom: Bueno creo que no sabremos quien es nuestro admirador secreto. un poco triste.

El clon de Brick estaba pensando en algo y luego "parece" que vio algo.

Brick(clon): Oigan chicas, miren ahí estan el profesor Utonium, Ken y Poochie bailando vals al aire libre. señalando algo; las PPGZ se voltearon a ver pero en ese momento todos sintieron una fuerte brisa, las PPGZ se les cayeron las fotos que tenian en las manos pero luego pasó algo muy rápido y desaparecieron, después del ventarrón las PPGZ quisieron saber qué pasó.

Blossom: ¿Qué fue eso?. pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que no tenían las fotos. ¿Dónde esta mi foto?.

Bubbles: Yo tampoco tengo la mía.

Buttercup: La mía desapareció tan rápido.

Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta también que los RRBZ tampoco estaban.

Blossom: Adonde se fueron los Rowdyruff Boys Z?. muy confundida.

Bubbles: desaparecieron también,¿qué sucedió?. confundida.

Buttercup: Nuestras fotos y ahora esos chicos,¿quieren explicarme lo que pasa?. confundida.

PPGZ estaban pensando en lo que pasó hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

PPGZ: Oigan, ¿no creerán que esos chicos hallan...?. sorprendidas pero luego se rieron. No, eso es imposible. riéndose.

Blossom: No importa, volvamos a casa.

las PPGZ volaron de regreso.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ habían corrido al bosque al oeste de la ciudad.

Brick(clon): Que bueno que lo recuperé. Cansado.

Boomer(clon): Yo también. Cansado.

Butch(clon): Yo opino lo mismo. Cansado.

Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron, luego se miraron y vieron que cada uno tenía las fotos de las PPGZ; el clon de Brick  
>la foto de Blossom, el clon de Boomer tenía la foto de Bubbles, el clon de Butch tenía la foto de Buttercup; los "RRBZ" gritaron un poco y ruborizados.<p>

Brick(clon): ¿Por qué tienen esas fotos de esas niñas cada uno?.  
>sonrojado.<p>

Boomer(clon): ¿Qué dices? Tú también tienes una foto de ellas. Sonrojado.

Butch(clon): .-¿De qué hablas? Tú también tienes una foto de ellas. Sonrojado.

Los "RRBZ" se encontraban muy confundidos hasta que decidieron hablar.  
>RRBZ(clones): Teníamos que hacer un reportaje sobre las Powerpuff Girls Z y eran requeridas sus fotos!. mismo tiempo, ellos dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron y luego comenzaron a reírse.:<p>

Brick(clon): Jaja, ¿Era eso? Jajaja creí que a ti te... al clon de Boomer.

Boomer(clon): Yo creí que a ti te... al clon de Butch.

Butch(clon): Y yo creí que a ti te…. Al clon de Brick.

Los "RRBZ" se estaban riendo mucho.

Brick(clon): Bueno, eso no importa chicos tenemos que esperar a los verdaderos RRBZ pasamos en una situación muy difícil y luego esta confusión, pero al final volvimos a ser equipo. Los clones de Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego guardaron las fotos en sus bolsillos pero luego sacaron sus manos de sus bolsillos muy lentamente, cada uno sonrió un poco.  
>Al rato llegaron los verdaderos RRBZ de las misiones. Pero vieron confundidos a sus clones al ver que guardaban algo en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas.<p>

RRBZ: nos perdimos de algo?

RRBZ(clones): no, de nada. Sonrojados.

RRBZ: de acuerdo, ya pueden irse. Luego los clones se evaporaron y las seis fotos estaban flotando en el aire. Cada RRBZ recogio dos fotos.

Brick: Mejor las guardo, que los chicos no se enteren que siento algo por Blossom-Momoko. Pensando.

Butch: si Boomer ve esto se pondra todo cursi. Pensando.

Boomer: Si Butch sabe de esto no dejara de molestar. Pensando.

**INNER: cuando dices, problemas, te refieres a los tecnicos, del cole, o los familiares.**

**YO: de todo un poco, pero no es necesario que me los recuerdes. ¬¬**

**INNER: pero vaya que te tardaste.**

**YO: No molestes, por favor.**

**INNER: huy alguien se levanto, del lado equivocado de la cama.**

**YO: ¬¬. estare al tanto para subir mas caps. comenten. gracias por los reviews. n.n  
><strong>


	10. Espiritu de Equipo: Momoko en peligro

Lamento haberme ido, por tanto tiempo, tuve algunos problemas, para poder seguirlos caps. Pero después de todo aquí tengo el siguiente cap. E. Quiero agradacerle a NeNa por la idea, este capitulo estara en dos partes. spero les guste

En una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, todo parecía tan tranquilo quizas demasiado.

En la casa de Momoko

mama: Momoko! se enfrian tus panques!

suena la alarma

Momoko:aaaahhh llegare tarde a la escuela

mama: Momoko ven a comer

Momoko: ya bajo . Muy apurada. Momoko come rapidamente y seva corriendo

Momoko: debo llegar a tiempo

en ese momento alguien se le atraviesa en su camino que ase que se caiga tirando todos sus libros

Momoko: hay lo siento perdón fue mi culpa...Momoko se fija quien es ...y se sorprende Jarek!

Jarek: no yo lo siento no me fije por donde iba...! Momoko tu que haces aquí

Momoko: voy para la escuela que no es obvio

Jarek: si yo también, si ….quieres podemos….. ir juntos. Un poco nervioso y la vez sonrojado. El sonrojo Momoko no lo noto.

Momoko: de… de acuerdo. Un poco nerviosa y la vez sonrojada. recogía sus cuaderno y Jarek se ofresio a yudarla

Jarek: te ayudo

Momoko: _desde cuando Jarek es así de caballeroso, cuando lo conoci era muy grosero y asqueroso_. Pensó. Gra…. Gracias Jarek. Aun en su estado.

Jarek: de nada Momoko. n .n

Momoko: creo que se nos hace tarde.

Jarek: tienes razón hay que apresurarnos.

y luego se pusieron en marcha.**  
><strong>

En la enorme casa de las Goutokuji.. Una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes acaba de despertar

Miyako: se me hace tarde! - dice yéndose a duchar

?: Burbuja, baja.. El desayuno esta listo - le dice una ancianita a la rubia

MIyako: Si abuelita, enseguida bajo - dice cambiándose (vestía una falta azul marino, una remera sin mangas celeste claro con blanco y unas converse blancas con celeste)

Abuelita: Buenos dias pequeña . dice sirviendo el desayuno

Miyako: Buenos días abuelita.

Mientras en la casa de Huang

Huang: YA ES TARDE ME TENGO QUE IR A LA ESCUELA! . yéndose a duchar

Hikari Huang, baja.. El desayuno esta listo.

Huang: Si Kari, enseguida bajo - dice cambiándose.

Hikari: Buenos dias Otouto . dice sirviendo el desayuno

Huang: Buenos días Ane. (hermana)

en la casa de los Matsubara, como era de esperarse.. Kaoru sigue durmiendo, mientras el pobre despertador yace destruido en el suelo

?: LEVANTATE TORPE ! - le grita un muchacho a la morena

Kaoru:( AAAAAAHHHHH! YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME DESPIERTES ASI DAI ! Y no me digas torpe, TORPE ! ¬¬

Dai: Jajaja! Y yo ya te eh dicho que dejes de roncar tanto que se escucha hasta en mi pieza - dice divertido - Ahora apresúrate que ya esta el desayuno Bellota- dice llendose de ahi

Kaoru: Bien! ¬¬ - se ducha, cambia y baja a desayunar (vestía unos shorts verdes opaco, una remera mangas corta amarilla con detalles en verde, unas zapatillas converse verdes con blanco y una gorra verde)

Kaoru: Ya me voy! Hermanos, no toquen mi patineta mientras no estoy ¬¬ - dice saliendo

Hermanos: Nosotros? Nunca! - dicen simulando estar ofendidos.

En la casa de Kanoi

Natsuhi: Otouto, es hora de desayunar, o se te hara tarde para ir a la escuela

Kanoi: a…. . mirando el despertador. AAAAAAAAAAHHH, EN SEGUIDA BAJO ANE. se ducha, cambia y baja a desayunar.

Natsuhi: Buenos días Kanoi. Sirviendo el desayuno.

Kanoi: Buenos días Natsuhi, Baka. Con una mirada un poco desafiante a un joven peliblanco y ojos de color azul verdoso. Fuusuke: Chīsaku suru. (enano). Devolviendo la misma mirada.

Natsuhi: Tan temprano, ya quieren pelear.

K/F: EL EMPEZÓ. Señalándose el con el otro.

Natsuhi: no importa quien empezó. Tratando de hablar tranquila. PERO YA MADUREN DE UNA VEZ!. Alterada.

K/F: O_O. horrorizados.

Natsuhi: Kanoi, ya se te hace tarde.

Kanoi: tienes razón. Yéndose. Adiós Ane, adiós dobe (tonto).

Fuusuke: AAAAHH, DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI.

Natsuhi: _nunca van a cambiar. _pensó ¬¬

Todos llegaron a tiempo a la escuela; ya en el receso.

Miyako: baya parece que los exámenes serán duros dentro de poco no lo creen chicas

Kaoru: ni que lo digas…

Momoko: si eso parece…

Kaoru: Momoko dinos que te pasa has estado muy callada desde la clase de gimnasia

Miyako: tienes razón en la clase por lo general esta mucho menos concentrada

Momoko: bien… ustedes conocen a Kenichi Akarimoto

Kaoru: si lo conozco dicen que es el chico más popular de la escuela

Miyako: pero es todo un tarado y cavernícola

Momoko: bueno él quería que me volviera su novia... Pero lo rechace de inmediato

Miyako: he? Dime por que

Momoko: por que la única razón era para darle celos a su ex novia

Kaoru: Vaya que cretino, si pero ya no quiero hablar de eso mejor vamos a clases

Mientras Las chicas salían del comedor y se dirigían a las escaleras para llegar a los pasillos y al salón de clases. Pero mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela había muchas chicas conversando y disimuladamente se decían entre sí sobre Momoko

Chica 1: mira es ella Momoko Akatsusumi .

Chica 2: no entiendo como Kenichi se fijo en ella

Chica 3: no solo eso a adivinen que escuche en el comedor

Chica 1 y 2: que dinos

Chica 3: que ella lo rechazo de inmediato

Chica 1: no me lo puedo creer que tonta, ahora que está libre, lo rechaza así

Chica 2: no solo eso sino que además he oído que ella le dio una bofetada en la cara

Chica 1 y 3: no me lo puedo creer eso es cierto

Chica 2: si lo es

Chica 3: pero ella no es la chica mas enamoradiza de toda la escuela

Chica 4: si lo es pero parece ser que está muy deprimida

Este tipo de conversaciones fueron escuchando las chicas mientras pasaban por el corredor estas conversaciones cada vez eran peores hasta que…

Kaoru: ¡ya basta montón de chismosas¡

Miyako: si dejen a Momoko en paz...

Momoko: tranquilas chicas solo vamos a estudiar

Miyako y Kaoru se sorprendieron de la actitud tan madura de Momoko ante las burlas de las otras chicas. Mientras las clases se desarrollaban Momoko tuvo un buen desempeño en ellas pero sus compañeros notaban que estaba bastante deprimida también la señorita Keene Después de clases las chicas recibieron una llamada del profesor, ken y Poochie

Profesor: chicas tenemos un problema

Ken: chicas al parecer mojo construyo un robot karaoke y su canto está

destruyendo la ciudad deben detenerlo

Poochie: rápido chicas mis orejas no podrán soportar mucho

Momoko: bien chicas tenemos trabajo

Miyako y Kaoru: si

Las chicas rápidamente subieron a la terraza de la escuela y se transformaron en poco tiempo lograron ver a mojo quien estaba causando un gran alboroto y torturando a todos las personas cercanas con sus canciones de mal gusto

PPGZ: luchando por el amor y la justicia las ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z¡

Las chicas comenzaron a Perseguir al escurridizo mojo Jo Jo por toda la ciudad, cuando mojo salió corriendo. Mojo estaba probando otro de sus planes malvados pero este debía ser el más tonto de todos estaba utilizando uno de sus muchos robojojos equipado con enormes bocinas de sonido mientras cantaba con una maquina de karaoke este robot lo llamo el karaokebot

Blossom: oye mono tonto. Detente

Mojo: nunca súper tontas, la, la, la, la, la.

Bubbles: haber si con esto no te detienes, burbujas atrapadoras

Buttercup: ahora veras momo escandaloso, cállate cantas espantoso

Bubbles le lanzo a mojo unas burbujas que al principio esquivo pero mojo  
>no se fijo por estas haciendo muecas a las chicas no se fijo y la pierna de su robot se pego al suelo, Blossom aprovecho y le lanzo su tiro múltiple de fresa y Buttercup lo ataco con su martillo pero mojo sin embargo bloqueo los ataques de las chicas con una súper onda sónica de su karaokebot además de que las ondas provocaron que las ventanas de todos los edificios cercanos, se rompieran rápidamente las chicas protegieron a la gente cercana burbuja uso su barra de burbujas junto con bellota con su martillo como un bastón para bloquear los vidrios que caían mientras que con su yoyo rompía los vidrios que se salían del alcance de Bubbles y Buttercup.<p>

Bubbles: son demasiados

Buttercup: no te rindas Burbuja

Cuando de repente aparece un monstruo con multicaras, (YO: Es el nighlok que le robo el espíritu a Emily en power rangers).

Blossom: Quien será ese?

Mojo: Oye que te pasa, mojo llegó primero asi que mojo las destruirá

?: CALLATE . Atacando a Mojo.

Mojo: ESTO ME PASA POR ABRIR MI BOCOTA!. volando a muy lejos.

PPGZ: Quien eres?

¿?: ya me encargue de un estorbo, soy Utakasane. Dirigiéndose a la PPGZ.

PPGZ: eso es lo que piensas. Atacando.

Utakasane: Creí que serian tan fuertes como mis viejos enemigos.

Buttercup: NO, NOS SUBESTIMES!.

Utakasane: ya es hora de acabar con esto. Preparándose para atacar.

Blossom: te detendré. Intentando atacar. Pero la atrapó, para usar un extraño poder extrayéndole la energía a Blossom. Suéltame. Con pocas fuerzas para luego caer inconciente.

Ukatasane: Ya no eres útil, tal vez deba destruirte.

Con los chicos

Jarek: Chicos no creen que ya se tardaron demasiado.

Huang: y si pasó algo tengo un mal presentimiento. Preocupado.

Kanoi: Vamos a ver que pasa.

Las chicos rápidamente subieron a la terraza de la escuela.

Jarek: HARD BRICK!

Huang: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Kanoi: STRONG BUTCH!.

Chicos: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!

Se fueron volando rapidamente donde estaban las PPGZ.

Boomer: Quien es ese?

Brick: Se parece a un monstruo que me dijo mi abuelo Jarek cuando era joven.

Butch: Tal vez tengas razón.

Boomer: OYE DEJALAS EN PAZ. Dirigiéndose a Ukatasane.

Cuando Brick vio que Ukatasane tenia atrapada a Blossom se enfureció.

Brick: DEJALA, AHORA TU PELEA ES CON NOSOTROS, SWORDS FIRE!. Atacando con sus espadas.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!

Pero no lograron dañarlo.

Ukatasane: Eso es todo su poder, aunque se parezcan a mis antiguos enemigos, no son tan fuertes como ellos, ahora es mi turno. Dejando aun lado a Blossom comenzando Atacar dividiéndose en partes, y estas comenzaron a lastimar a los RRBZ. Son unos debiluchos, no valen ni mi tiempo, es hora de liberar al amo Vlad. (YO: Vlad es un villano que inventé, este es el hermano mayor de Him, solo que Vlad no es afeminado ni nada parecido).

Brick: _tengo que hacer algo ya!. _Uniendo ambas espadas, convirtiéndola en una sola arma, para aparecer en la hoja del sable este símbolo 光, corriendo hacia Ukatasane golpeándolo apenas dañándolo para luego desaparecer. Al menos eso sirvió de algo.

Boomer: Brick ven.

Miyako: Blossom, no despierta.

Butch: Solo esta inconciente o no Brick?

Brick: Solo esta inconciente, hay que hacer algo antes de que se cumplan 24 horas.

Buttercup: Y que pasará si pasan?

Brick: Si no destruimos a Ukatasane para entonces, para esta hora mañana…..

Bubbles: Que?

Brick: Blossom estará en coma para siempre.

Boomer: Entonces que esperamos hay que llevarla al laboratorio.

Butch: pero ahora. Brick tomó a Blossom en sus brazos, y se fueron volando rápido al laboratorio

continuara...

**YO: que dia **

**INNER: Vaya que te tardaste, tenias como varias ideas para este cap.**

**YO: es cierto, pero tardé en ordenar esas ideas, para hacela una sola.**

** INNER: lo aprendiste en el cole verdad.**

**YO: la verdad si, pero ya me hiciste recordar a mis amigos del cole. :(  
><strong>

**INNER: que dias, pero tal vez los volvamos a ver.**

**YO: si pero en agosto. :(**

**INNER: ¬¬**

**YO: Bueno, mañana subire la contii, gracias por los reviews, comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	11. Espiritu de Equipo: El gran sello

Como lo prometí, aqui tengo la contii, espero les guste.

En el laboratorio

Ken: que es lo que sucedió?. Preocupado al ver que Brick traia a Blossom en sus brazos. Brick la acostó en una camilla.

Boomer: un monstruo llamado Ukatasane le hizo esto a Blossom.

Poochie: y que fue….. lo que le hizo.

Butch: Le robó su espíritu. Muy serio.

Profesor: Entonces es cierto que oi, a 54 personas incluyendo a Blossom les robaron sus espiritus. Entrando. Los reportes oficiales de los hospitales dicen que los pacientes duermen bien, pero no es lo que sucede. Serio.

Boomer: No puedo creer para mañana Blossom y todas esas personas dormirán para siempre. Preocupado.

Buttercup: Tenemos que derrotar al mostruo, antes de que pase.

Bubbles: Dijo que iria a liberar a su amo. Preocupada. Que vamos a hacer.

Brick: Tenemos que hacer algo sin importar el costo, tenemos que salvarla. Viendo a Blossom muy preocupado. _Si incluso tenga que sacrificarme para hacerlo_. Pensó, para luego salir de ahí.

Buttercup: A donde vas?. Brick se detuvo-

Brick: A pensar para como salvar a Blossom. Siguiendo su camino. Dirigiéndose al bosque al oeste de la ciudad. No dejare que eso le pase a Blossom. Preocupado. Cuando llegó al lago en el bosque escucho una voz en su mente.

?: Oh! Alguien esta llorando por su novia, eres patético.

Brick: Esa voz, Vic traidor donde estas?

Vic: Solo sigue el escalofrío que te corre la espina.

Brick mirando a todos lados hasta ver su reflejo en el agua o eso parecía. Al ver a este que idéntico a Brick a diferencia que tenia el cabello largo y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

Brick: que quieres de mi traidor. Furioso.

Vic: Jajajajajaja! Verte sufrir, ver que tu novia sufra, perder a los que amas. Desapareciendo.

Brick: No permitiré que te hagan daño Blossom. Serio. Llegando al salón de meditación de la academia ninja. Hasta que apareció frente a el un hombre alto pelirrojo y ojos rojos usando una armadura samurái roja con un kataginu negro.

?: Hiciste un buen trabajo con usar ese jutsu contra Ukatasane.

Brick: Abuelo Jarek.

Jarek: Pero porque no reaccionaste cuando Ukatasane le robo el espíritu a tu amiga. Serio.

Brick: Me observaste?

Jarek: Todo el tiempo, porque no te permites tener emociones.

Brick: Principio ninja #25 un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos da igual en que circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidades que nublan el buen juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber. Serio.

Jarek: Eso son normas creadas por el sabio de los seis caminos, nosotros nos regimos por los principios ninja de el Rey Dragón Jarred. ( YO: Patriarca del clan Ishida, co-creador de los jutsus y primer gobernante de la Nacion del Fuego). Siempre protege a los tuyos, sin importar el costo. Serio. Eso era lo que decía mi padre.

Brick: Principio ninja #14, verdad?. Jarek solo lo asintió. Pero como lo derrotó el ultimo jutsu que aprendi de ti, fue el use contra Ukatasane.

Jarek: Eso es solo la primera fase de este jutsu, la segunda requiere de un nivel mas alto de chakra, pero te preguntare algo amas a esa chica verdad?.

Brick: Más que a mi vida. Con la cabeza agachada.

Jarek: Solo eso quería oír, estas listo para usar este jutsu tienes que unir tu espíritu con el de tus amigos. Explicando. En otras palabras haciendo el sello katsu primero. Dibujando este simbolo 活. Para atraer a Ukatasane, debes unir tu espíritu con el de tus amigos para ejecutar el jutsu Tochi. 土地. Dibujando el simbolo antes de desaparecer. Despues de esto Brick se fue en busca de Ukatasane.

En un lugar desconocido

Ukatasane: Piensa, piensa donde encerraron al amo Vlad. Viendo a todos lados. Pero por otro quien sufrirá mas aquellos que duermen o aquellos que los están cuidando,jaja!.

En el laboratorio Bubbles mojó un pañuelo escurriéndolo poniéndolo en la frente de Blossom. Luego Blossom fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

Bubbles: Blossom.

Boomer: Blossom, despertó. Llamando a los demás. Blossom con poca fuerza se sentó.

Blossom: Lo siento chicos, deje que me venciera. Butch: No seas tonta, nos da gusto que estés bien. Dándole un vaso con agua.

Blossom: Gracias por poner buena cara por mi, pero se que no estoy bien. Deprimida. Me siento vacia.

Bubbles: Tranquila lo resolveremos.

Boomer: No te dejaremos, te salvaremos resiste hasta entonces. Diciendo esto ultimo Blossom quedó dormida.

Bubbles: No se volvió a quedar dormida. Preocupada.

Buttercup: Blossom. Preocupada. Luego se fue.

Bubbles: Buttercup!. Tratando de seguirla. Butch también fue tras ella.

Boomer: Cuide de ella. Diciéndole al Profesor, este lo asintió. Saliendo. Los tres intentaron alcanzar a Buttercup pero no lo lograron.

Buttercup: Brick donde esta cuando mas se le necesita. Volando por la ciudad. Hasta que lo encuentra con sus espadas viendo a todos lados.

Brick: MONSTRUO DONDE ESTAS COBARDE!. Furioso. NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A BLOSSOM, ME ESCUCHAS!. Aun en su estado comenzando a aparecerle un chakra rojo. Bucth y Boomer al ver este chakra fueron hacia el, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Buttercup: Calmate, eso no sirve de nada.

En el laboratorio el Profesor cuidaba a Blossom.

Profesor: Paciencia Blossom.

Con Brick y los demás.

Brick: _Que significa lo que dijo el abuelo Jarek_. Pensó. Chicos hay una forma para destruir a Ukatasane.

Boomer: En serio, como?

Brick: Necesitaré de su energí. Combinando todos nuestros ataques.

En un lugar desconocido

Ukatasane: Jajaja! Solo un poco mas, el dolor y el sufrimiento de todos.

Con los chicos Brick dibujando este símbolo en sus espadas 活, mientras los demas acumulaban su energía en sus armas.

Brick: Adelante Amigos. Preparando sus espadas.

Butc/Bo/Bub/But: De acuerdo. Lanzando la energía de sus armas hacia Brick. Atrapando toda la energía con sus espadas la lanzó hacia adelante, apareciendo este símbolo活

Brick: Otra vez. Preparando de nuevo sus espadas. Los demás lanzaron de nuevo energía a Brick y de nuevo lo atrapo con sus espadas. Haciendo más fuerte el símbolo. Más. Los demás vieron confundidos a Brick. Necesitamos más energía, para que se active por completo. Solo lo asintieron lanzando mas energía. Atrapó otra vez la energía con las espadas. Lanzo otra vez haciendo mucho mas fuerte el símbolo.

Con Ukatasane le apareció el símbolo 活

Ukatasane: Que es lo que pasa, siento cosquillas, este símbolo. Preocupado. Mientras que los chicos lanzaron mas energía hacia Brick volviendo a atraparla y lanzándola.

Con Ukatasane

Ukatasane: Ay no! No puedo liberar al amo. Siendo atrapado por el símbolo que lo llevó donde estaban los chicos. Cuando salió volando se dirigía hacia Brick, este aprovecho la oportunidad atacándolo.

Ukatasane: Que les sucede, ay que hiciste, se parece al sello que usaron mis viejos enemigos.

Brick: Es asi. Atacando.

Ukatasane: Esto no es justo. Furioso. No puedo creer que me puedan vencer asi.

Brick: CALLATE, PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A BLOSSOM!. Furioso.

Bubbles: Es tiempo de terminar esto. Seria.

Boomer: Recuperaremos el espíritu que hurtaste. Preparándose para atacar.

Butch: Basta de charla. Preparando su arma.

Brick: Es tiempo de que te destruyamos. Preparando su arma.

Ukatasane: Tomen esto. Atacándolos.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. Golpeando al monstruo con sus espadas.

Ukatasane: Que esta pasando. Cayendo.

Brick: Estas afectado por el poder del sello. Con sus armas. ES HORA DE PAGAR!. Atacando.

Ukatasane: No, no lo hare. Poniéndose de pie intentando escapar.

Boomer: No te escaparas esta vez, RINGS ICE!. Atacando.

Bubbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS. Atacando. Evitando que se escapara.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED. Atacando.

Buttercup: MARTILLO MEGATON. Atacando.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE. Atacando.

Buttercup: Bien hora de acabar con esto.

Ukatasane: NO LO CREO!. Levantándose. Voy a destruirlos. Atacando dejándolos muy lastimados. Los hare pedazos atacando con una espada.

Brick no sabia que hacer, hasta que escucho a su abuelo en su mente.

Jarek: Debes unir tu espíritu con el de tus amigos.

Brick: Ahora lo entiendo, chicos unamos nuestros poderes. Cerrando sus ojos.

Butc/But/Bo/Bu: De acuerdo. Todos concentraron su energía.

Buttercup: MARTILLO MEGATON!. ( YO: lo hacia concentrando su espíritu).

Bubbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!

Boomer: RINGS ICE! Toda esa energia era muy fuerte pero aun asi Brick lo atrapo con sus espadas.

Brick: Puedo sentir sus espiritus con este ataque, THE EARTH!. Creando una bola de energía se dispersa en una serie de flechas que se reúnen para crear una gran flecha gigante de gran poder que va directa a Ukatasane.

Ukatasane: NOOOOOOOOOOO!. Siendo destruido liberando los espiritus robados. En el laboratorio mientras el Profesor, Ken y Poochie cuidaban a Blossom.

Ken: Papá mira. Mirando una energía con entraba en Blossom para luego despertar. También paso lo mismo en los hospitales.

Con los chicos

Brick: Se hizo justicia a tiempo.

Butch: chicos la victoria es nuestra. Los demas lo asintieron.

En el laboratorio

Blossom: Chicos gracias por hacer todo esto por mi. Contenta.

Bub/Bo: No hay de que. Contentos. Lo importante es que estas bien. Butc/But: Pero al que hizo todo fue Brick.

Brick: Fue trabajo en equipo.

Boomer: Bromeas fue tu idea.

Brick: bueno… si. Nervioso. Entonces de repente Blossom se acerco o mejor dicho se lanzo hacia Brick dándole un abrazo y dándole un beso. Porque hiciste eso?. Sonrojado.

Blossom: fue para… agradecerte. Sonrojada.

Brick: No… hay de que. Un poco nervioso. _Hare lo que sea para protegerte_. Pensó.

**YO: Hasta pude terminar este cap.**

**INNER: estuviste todo el dia haciendolo.**

**YO: Cierto, pero ese no es el punto ¬¬**

**INNER: pork me hablas con ese tono**

**YO: por nada, gracias por los reviews, hare lo que pueda para subir proximo cap. comenten**


	12. La familia es primero:el poderdeonikage

Hola como han estado, bueno primero responderé tu pregunat ROXI, la idea que tenia era que lio el beso en la mejilla, pero creo q ahora q lo pienso en beso fué en los labios. tengo el siguiente capitulo. espero les guste.

En un lugar desconocido, alguien misterioso buscaba desesperadamente algo.

?: Donde escondieron los restos de los sirvientes de Vlad. Molesto. Agotado se sentó en el el suelo a espaldas de una gran roca. Esos debiluchos de Shane, Merrick, Zhane y Dillon fueron listos para donde esconder los restos del Escuadrón Oscuro. (YO: Shane es o era el hermano menor de Jarek, Merrick el hermano menor de el abuelo de Yang, Zhane el hermano menor de el abuelo de Boomer y Dillon el hermano menor de el abuelo de Butch). Hasta que sintió una energía oscura en la roca a sus espaldas.

?: Por fin lo encontré. Destruyendo la roca. Esos chiquillos no completaron su trabajo, mi hermano fue listo para usar a esos chicos como sus nuevos esclavos, pero eso no impidió que sus hermanos mayores lo vencieran. Con una sonrisa macabra. De los restos de la roca había una caja, con un poco de dificultad la logro abrir.

En eso salen cuatro chicos pelinegros y ojos ónix, con armaduras roja, plateada, verde y azul.

?: AL FIN SOMOS LIBRES. Con una sonrisa malvada. El de armadura roja

?: LIBRES PARA DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE SE NOS INTERPONGA!. El armadura verde

?: RELAJATE KORAGG!. El de armadura plateada.

?: Oye Zen-Aku tanto encierro les frió el cerebro de Koragg y Zedd. Burlándose. El de armadura azul.

K/Z: QUE DIJISTE!. Furiosos.

Zen-Aku: Oye Deviot, mira a quien tenemos aquí es Him el hermanito de nuestro amo. Serio.

Him: dirigite a mí como amo, te queda claro. Molesto.

Koragg: Yo no sigo tus órdenes. Molesto tratando de usar sus poderes. QUE! Porque no puedo usar mi gran poder. Confundido.

Him: Al parecer el poder que usaron Shane, Merrick, Zhane y Dillon causó esto en ustedes no tienen sus poderes completamente.

Zen-Aku: Pero pronto acabara esto vamos a destruir a The Avengers Z y a buscar al amo Vlad. Molesto.

Him: Al parecer eso no se puede el fue un tonto y fue vencido por Jarek, Natsu, Kanoi y Huang (YO: Natsu es el abuelo de Yang, Kanoi el abuelo de Butch y Huang el abuelo de Boomer). Y ahora no se hacen llamar asi ahora son los Rowdyruff Boys Z y también las Powerpuff Girls Z, aunque esas chicas son una gran molestia es por eso que los libere.

Deviot: Quienes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z?.

Him: Al parecer creo que pueden ser sus hijos o sus nietos de The Avengers Z. Contestó. (YO: No se si llamarlos The Avengers Z o Vengadores Z).

Koragg: Yo ya quiero enfrentarme a ellos!. Con una sonrisa malvada.

Zedd: También yo. También con la misma sonrisa.

Him: Silencio! Aún no tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a esos chicos, además recuerden que yo soy el que debo regresar, yo debo recuperar mis poderes para vengarme de esas chicas quienes me derrotaron.

Zen-Aku: Al menos, podemos encargar a alguien más para que se encargue de los chicos y después se encargará de esas chicas.

Him: ¿Qué están diciendo?.

En ese momento el Escuadrón Oscuro juntaron alguna cantidad de energía de ellos y los combinaron, se veía que esa combinación se formaba algo y resultó ser un sujeto con ropas negras y capa negra, parecía como un espectro. El sujeto se paró en frente de ellos.

Him: ¿Quién es ese?

Zen-Aku: Jefe, te presentamos a Onikage.

Zedd: Él se encargará de derrotar a esos chicos.

Deviot: Esto nos dará más tiempo para que recuperemos nuestros poderes también.

Him: Bien, creo que valdrá la pena, Onikage, te encargarás de derrotar a estos seis niños!. mientras le visualizaba a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ. Pero primero encárgate de los tres chicos!. Onikage sonrió malvadamente.

Onikage: A la orden jefe!. y luego se retiró.

Koragg: No debes preocuparte, además Onikage nos dará la oportunidad de observar más de cerca sobre esos chicos!.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jarek

Jarek: Buenos días Ane-chan (hermana mayor) Lucas. Mirando a este de una forma un poco desafiante.

Yoshino: Buenos días Otouto -San.

Lucas: Jarek. Con la misma mirada que Jarek.

Yoshino: _Tan temprano ya se quieren matar con la mirada_. Pensó. Chicos no vayan a pelear.

Jarek: Esta bien Yoshi, porque solo tu me lo pides.

Yoshi: Gracias. n .n

Lucas: _Siempre el querido primo queriendo solucionar todo_. Pensó. ¬¬

Yoshino Bien ya me voy de compras en unos minutos regreso. Saliendo de la casa.

Jarek: Cuidate Yoshi. Despidiéndose. _Hoy es el dia perfecto para darle su regalo regalo a Yoshi, para agradecerle por todo_. Pensó para luego salir.

Lucas: Oye a donde vas?

Jarek: A ver unos amigos, adiós. Saliendo de la casa.

En la casa de Kanoi

Kanoi: Buenos días Ane (hermana mayor), Dobe. Mirando a este de una forma un poco desafiante.

Natsuhi: Buenos días Otouto.

Fuusuke: Chīsaku suru. Con la misma mirada que Kanoi.

Natsuhi: _Estos dos nunca cambian_. Pensó. Chicos que les he dicho.

Kanoi: de acuerdo Natsuhi, porque solo tu me lo pides.

Natsuhi: Gracias. n .n

Fuusuke : _Quiero partirle la cara a este enano_. Pensó molesto.

Natsuhi: Quita esa cara Fuusuke. Este le dio miedo lo que dijo viendo a otro lado. Ya me voy de compras regresare pronto. Saliendo de la casa.

Kanoi: Cuidate Natsuhi. Despidiéndose._ Hoy es el dia perfecto para darle su regalo a Natsuhi, para agradecerle por todo_. Pensó para luego salir.

Fuusuke: Oye a donde vas?

Kanoi: Eso no te importa. Saliendo de la casa. Dejando a Fuusuke muy molesto.

En la casa de Huang

Huang: Buenos días Ane-Chan (hermana mayor), Afuro. Mirando a un joven rubio de ojos marron, de una forma un poco desafiante.

Hikari: Buenos días Otouto-San.

Afuro: Chīsaku suru. Con la misma mirada que Huang.

Hikari: _Ya van con sus peleas_. Pensó. Chicos que les he dicho.

Huang: de acuerdo Kari, porque solo tu me lo pides.

Hikari: Gracias. n .n

Afuro : _Kari siempre defiendes a tu primito_. Pensó molesto.

Hikari: Quita esa cara Afuro. Este le dio miedo lo que dijo viendo a otro lado. ya me voy de compras no tardare. Saliendo de la casa.

Huang: Cuidate Kari. Despidiéndose._ Este es el día que le daré su regalo a Kari, para agradecerle por todo_. Pensó para luego salir.

Afuro: Oye a donde vas?

Huang: a una reunión con mis amigos. Saliendo de la casa.

Con las primas las tres se encontraron siguiendo su camino a la tienda.

Yoshino: Saben Jarek y Lucas ya no pelean tanto como antes.

Natsuhi: En mi caso Kanoi y Fuusuke siempre pelean por todo.

Hikari: Vaya, quisiera que alguna vez Huang y Afuro dejaran de pelear. preocupada Onikage las había observado desde el aire y escuchó toda su conversación.

Onikage: Creo saber cómo derrotar a esos chicos. sonriendo malvadamente mientras se fijaba en las primas de los chicos.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio; Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban ayudando a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru a arreglar y limpiar el laboratorio; Ken y Poochie les ayudaban también. Después de un rato, el laboratorio estaba limpio, las chicas, Ken y Poochie estaban un poco cansados.

Momoko: Vaya, limpiar el laboratorio fue un poco dificil. Cansada.

Jarek: .¿Sabes? Hubiera sido más rápido si se hubieran transformado.

Momoko: Quizás, pero el profesor nos dijo que no siempre hay que contar con nuestros poderes para los quehaceres.

Huang: A propósito, ¿Dónde esta el profesor Utonio?. mirando diferentes lados.

Miyako: Es cierto, no lo he visto durante toda la mañana.

Kanoi: ¿Creen que este dormido?.

Kaoru: Lo dudo, son las 2 de la tarde.

Poochie se les acercó a todos.

Poochie: El profesor está encerrado en el sótano, esta muy ocupado con una investigación ultra secreta.

Kanoi: .¿Ultra secreta?, Ken, sabes en que está trabajando el profesor.

Ken: No lo sé, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?.

Kanoi: Por favor, siempre paras en el laboratorio y ni siquiera sabes en lo que trabaja el profesor, ¿no se suponía que siempre estaban muy ocupados, cerebritos?, tienen una vida muy aburrida estando encerrados aquí. Ken se molestó un poco al escuchar eso.

Ken: Bueno, es mejor así, prefiero ser un cerebrito encerrado, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en la calle, !. molesto, Kanoi se molestó mucho al escuchar lo que dijo.

Kanoi: ¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE ENANO?.. Kanoi muy molesto, Kanoi y Ken se miraban con un poco de enojó pero fueron calmados por los otros chicos.

Jarek: Kanoi, relájate, olvida lo que escuchaste. Sujetando a Kanoi al igual que Huang.

Poochie: Vaya, que sensible es. un poco preocupado.

Los chicos estaban hablando con las chicas y Ken más tranquilos.

Jarek: Entonces, ¿no saben lo que esta haciendo el profesor?. Ken y Poochie le negaron con la cabeza.

Momoko: Tal vez se trate de algo que nos permita pelear por la justicia.

Jarek: Lo dudo. Pero en ese momento el profesor corrió hacia todos ellos.

Profesor: ¿Me permiten?. Mientras tomaba las muñecas derechas de los chicos midiéndolos con un centímetro a cada uno, luego se retiró muy rápido. Gracias!. en voz alta mientras se retiraba corriendo. Todos los demás estaban confundidos por lo que pasó.

Jarek: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?. Confundido. Luego, todos los demás fueron al sótano para ver lo que hacía el profesor, pero en la puerta del sótano había un letrero que decía "No molestar".

Huang: ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?. Con un poco de curiosidad.

Kanoi: Parece que está construyendo algo. Todos los demás se apoyaron en la puerta del sótano con mucha curiosidad para escuchar lo que hacía el profesor.

Profesor: ¡Estoy muy ocupado, necesito concentrarme, así que por favor no me desconcentren!. desde dentro del sótano, todos los demás se asustaron un poco al escucharlo.

Jarek: Bueno, creo que eso lo averiguaremos después, tenemos cosas que hacer en la heladeria, nos vemos luego, vámonos chicos!. Huang y Kanoi asintieron, luego los chicos se retiraron.

Mas tarde, las primas de los chicos estaban conversando después de sus compras.

Yoshino: Aunque creo que Jarek y Lucas peleen ya se llevan mejor.

Natsuhi: En cambio Kanoi y Fuusuke nunca paran de pelear.

Hikari: Ya es tiempo de que Huang y Afuro se lleven mejor. preocupada, pero en ese momento Onikage apareció por detrás de ellas, las primas de los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lentamente se voltearon para verlo.

Yoshino saco de su bolsillo unas espadas sai, Hikari unas tessen(abanicos), y Natsuhi un bojutsu(baston).

Onikage: Ustedes deben ser personas importantes para esos chicos ¿verdad?. sonriendo maléficamente mientras se preparaba para hacer algo, ellas intentaron atacarlo pero fue inútil para luego escuchar sus gritos.

Los chicos salieron de sus labores en la heladeria muy temprano y contentos.

Jarek: Es increíble que esta vez salgamos temprano del trabajo. Contento, pero en ese momento Lucas, Fuusuke y Afuro los llamaron.

L/F/A: Chicos!.

Jarek: Lucas?

Huang: Afuro?

Kanoi: Fuusuke?

J/H/K: Que sucede?

L/F/A: Es terrible, sus primas están en el hospital!. Muy preocupados, los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Huang: ¿Qué les pasó a nuestras primas?.. Muy preocupado.

L/F/A:: Lo único que sabemos es que están en muy malas condiciones.

Kanoi: ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?. Preocupado.

Fuusuke: Será mejor que vallamos al hospital ahora!.

Jarek: Bien, entonces vallamos a verlas. Todos los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo al hospital.

Más tarde en el hospital de la ciudad, los chicos, Fuusuke, Lucas y Afuro habían llegado a la habitación estaba las primas de lo chicos, pero no pudieron ingresar estaba siendo hospitalizada, los chicos, Fuusuke, Lucas y Afuro tuvieron que esperar sentados muy preocupados.

Pasaron unas horas desde que los chicos y Fuusuke, Lucas y Afuro esperaban muy preocupados por sus primas, en ese momento, Jarek, Huang y Kanoi llegaron al hospital también, los chicos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

Momoko: Chicos!.

Jarek: ¿Momoko? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. en su estado.

Momoko: Escuchamos lo que le pasó a sus primas y tratamos de venir lo más rápido que pudimos.

Jarek: ¿Y como supieron eso?.

Afuro: Chicos, yo les avisé a las chicas también. Luego el doctor de la habitación salió.

Doctor: Chicos, escuchen, sé que vinieron a visitar a la señoritas Ishida, Kamiya y Shirai.

Huang: ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Cómo se encuentran?. preocupado.

Doctor: Las encontramos tirada en el suelo con una especie de enfermedad desconocida.

Kanoi: ¿Dijo una enfermedad desconocida?.

Doctor: Aún no sabemos lo que les pasó, pero ellas tienen una nota sobre lo que le pasó, no quisieron entregarnos y dijo que sus primos deberían leerlo.

Los chicos decidieron entrar al la habitación. Adentro, todos vieron a la señora Elizabeth quien estaba en su cama muy enferma, Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban muy preocupados al verla así.

Chicos: ¡Ane-Chan!. Muy preocupados.

Y/N/H: Otouto-san… que bueno… que vinieron. un poco debiles.

Jarek: Yoshi, ¿quién te hizo esto?. triste.

Yoshino: Todo lo que… necesitan saber… esta aquí. Mientras le entregaba la nota que tenía. Los chicos lo leyeron y se sorprendieron al leerlo, Fuusuke, Lucas , Afuro y las chicas no entendían lo que le pasaba a los chicos.

Miyako: Chicos, ¿ocurre algo malo?.

Kaoru: Digannos lo que dice la nota.

Jarek: No podemos ahora, esto es muy importante para nosotros.

L/F/A: ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?.

Jarek: Chicas, ¿podrían hacernos un favor?.

Momoko: ¿Qué cosa?.

Jarek: ¿Podrían ir a nuestras casas a traer algunas cosas por nosotros? Les daremos la direcciones y la llave de nuestras casas.

Momoko: Pero, ¿qué haran ustedes?.

Jarek: Nos quedaremos con nuestras primas, no podemos dejarlas solas, no en esas condiciones, por favor, hagannos ese favor, tenemos que hablar con ellas a solas también.

Momoko: Entiendo. Jarek se fijó en Fuusuke, Lucas y Afuro

Jarek: queremos que hagas algo por nosotros también. Luego, los chicos acompañaron a Fuusuke, Lucas, Afuro y a las chicas hacia fuera mientras le decían lo que hicieran por ellos.

Luego, los chicos estaban con la señora Elizabeth muy preocupados y volvieron a leerle la carta que decía: Escuchen, Rowdyruff Boys Z, sé que estas chicas son muy importantes para ustedes, así que decidí darles un regalito, una enfermedad mortal, y la única cura es un antídoto que sólo yo lo tengo, si quieren salvarlas a tiempo encuéntrenme en el centro de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, si no vienen destruiré la ciudad por completo, su nuevo enemigo Onikage. Los chicos estaban un poco molestos al leer la nota.

Jarek: No puede creer que nos hagan esto, primero Mamá luego a Nawaki, y ahora a nuestras primas. triste y molesto a la vez mientras que los chicos recordaron cuando el dia que murieron sus madres y primos.

Huang: No podemos dejar que a nuestras primas les pasé algo terrible. triste y molesto.

Kanoi: Vamos a castigar a ese maldito. triste y molesto. Luego los chicos tocaron sus cinturones y se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

Jarek: HARD BRICK!

Huang: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Kanoi: STRONG BUTCH!

B/ B /B: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!  
>Los RRBZ se preparaban para retirarse pero sus primas les querían decir algo.<p>

Y/H/N: Esperen chicos… hay algo… que no… les dije antes.  
>los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.<p>

Brick: ¿Qué sucede?.

Y/H/N: Pues lo que pasa…. mientras les explicaban.

Mientras tanto, Momoko llego a la casa de Jarek

Momoko: que este es la casa de Jarek. pero en ese momento Momoko encontró algo en la mesa de la sala. Vaya. vio lo que Momoko había encontrado. Las chicas estaban viendo una fotografía de Jarek, Yoshino y Lucas juntos, todos ellos estaban un bello paisaje muy felices. un poco tristes al ver muy triste ver que los chicos estén sufriendo por alguien como sus primas.

En la casa de Huang

Miyako: Esos chicos tienen suerte de vivir con alguien tan amable como sus primas. vio lo que Miyako había encontrado. Las chicas estaban viendo una fotografía de Huang, Hikari y Afuro juntos, todos ellos estaban un bello paisaje muy felices. un poco tristes al ver muy triste ver que los chicos estén sufriendo por alguien como sus primas.

En la casa de Kanoi

Kaoru: Pero es una verdadera pena que le haya pasado algo muy malo. Kaoru vio había algo encontrado. Las chicas estaban viendo una fotografía de Kanoi, Natsuhi y Fuusuke juntos, todos ellos estaban un bello paisaje muy felices. un poco tristes al ver muy triste ver que los chicos estén sufriendo .

Las chicas seguían buscando algo,

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los RRBZ estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar lo que les dijeron sus primas.

RRBZ: ¡Eso no es posible!. muy preocupados.

Y/H/N: Lo siento chicos, pero eso es la verdad, nos venció con facilidad.

Brick: No importa, ese no se saldrá con la suya, traeremos el antidoto!. con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y/N/H: Muchas gracias… Otouto-san. sintiéndose un poco débiles.

En ese momento el doctor ingresó a la habitación.

Doctor: Pero si son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¿qué hacen aquí?. Sorprendido.

Boomer: Es una larga historia, lo que pasó fue que…. pero luego escucharon un pequeño grito de dolor, de sus primas le dolían sus cuerpos, los RRBZ se le acercaron a sus primas.

RRBZ: Ane-Chan!. Preocupados.

Butch: Por favor resistan, las vamos a ayudar. preocupado.

Doctor: Chicos, ellas tienen una extraña enfermedad, no deberían presionarla tanto. tratando de calmarlos.

Y/N/H: Otouto-san, escuchen, deben detener a ese monstruo, háganlo como los héroes que son, por nosotras. débiles.

Brick: No podemos. Triste.

Boomer: No creo que podamos ganar con ustedes en esas condiciones. Triste.

Butch: Tenemos que ayudarlas primero. Triste.

Y/N/H: Chicos, son héroes… deben hacer… lo que deben hacer… por favor… háganlo por… nosotras… mi… hermano…. pero luego se desmayó, los RRBZ estaban muy asustados al verla así.

RRBZ: ¡Ane-Chan!. muy preocupados.

Doctor: Chicos, ellas solo estan desmayadas, trataremos de salvarlas. preocupado por lo que vio.

Los RRBZ tenían pocas lágrimas en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que le pasó a la señora. Luego inclinaron sus cabezas con mucha tristeza.

RRBZ: ¡Discúlpennos, Ane-chan!. en sus estados y luego salieron volando por la ventana de la habitación muy rápido, los RRBZ estaban volando en sus estados, estaban llorando mucha, luego se limpiaron sus ojos mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad muy serios.

Brick: Vamos a salvar el día como los héroes que somos.

Boomer: Lo haremos por nuestras primas.

Butch: por las personas que nos criaron en esta ciudad.

Brick: Yoshi, es decir, Ane-Chan, las salvaremos lo prometo. Serio, luego los RRBZ estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonio salió muy un mientras del sótano donde trabajaba en algo.

Profesor: Vaya, necesito un poco de descanso, he trabajado durante 40 horas seguidas. un poco cansado. Ken y Poochie se le acercaron.

Ken: Papá, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo solo en el sótano?. El profesor decidió explicarse a Ken y Poochie.

Profesor: Pues he estado pensando mucho sobre los chicos, y al parecer hay algo diferente en ellos.

Ken: ¿Qué de diferente ve en los chicos?. un poco confundido.

Profesor: Como ya sabrán, las chicas tienen sus cinturones que usan para transformarse y usan anillos para activarlos. mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

Poochie: Bueno eso, lo sabemos muy bien.

Profesor: Pero en el otro caso, los chicos tienen sus cinturones para transformarse pero no tienen otros dispositivos para activarlos. mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo. (YO: o eso cree ¬¬).

Ken: Ahora que lo dice es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Profesor: Si mi teoría no me falla, los chicos los activan con solo tocarlos.

Poochie: ¿Quiere decir que cualquiera que toque esos cinturones, se transforman también?.

Profesor: No exactamente, cuando los analice, los toqué por diferentes lados pero no pasaba algo diferente. mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

Ken: ¿Qué significa eso?.

Profesor: Parece que los cinturones reconocen el ADN de los chicos, por eso sólo funcionan con ellos. pero en ese momento Poochie detectó aura negra.

Poochie: Detecto una presencia de aura negra en el centro de la ciudad.

Profesor: Bueno será mejor que les avisemos a las chicas.

Poochie: Esperen, detecto otras tres auras, son de los chicos, están dirigiéndose hacia el aura negra.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ se dirigían volando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en ese momento detectaron la presencia del aura negra de Onikage.

Brick: Esta aura negra, es muy diferente a las que nos enfrentamos anteriormente. Preocupado, luego los RRBZ vieron que mucha gente asustada estaba escapando de algo.

Boomer: ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente?.

Butch: Algo debió asustarlos. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba frente a ellos, se trataba de Onikage.

Onikage: Finalmente aparecieron, chiquillos. los RRBZ estaban un poco molestos al verlo.

Brick: ¿Tú eres Onikage, verdad? Tú lastimaste a nuestra madre!.

Onikage: ¿Se refieren a esas chicas inútiles?. burlándose de ellos, los RRBZ se molestaron al escuchar eso.

Boomer: ¡No te atrevas a insultarlas de esa manera!. molesto.

Butch: ¡Si querías enfrentarnos, debías buscarnos a nosotros!. molesto.

Brick: ¡A propósito, ¿qué fue lo que les hiciste?. molesto.

Onikage: ¿Hablan de la enfermedad que les transmití? Si buscan el antídoto, aquí esta. enseñándoles un frasco de medicina.

Brick: ¡Es el antídoto! ¡Hay que tenerla!. Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego los RRBZ se dirigieron contra Onikage quien estaba muy confiado.

RRBZ: ¡Entréganos ese antídoto!. molestos.

Onikage: Vengan por ella si pueden!.

Los RRBZ se dirigían contra Onikage mientras usaban sus ataques.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. Atacando.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!. Atacando.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. Atacando.

El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzó a Onikage ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Brick: El antídoto, tenemos que recuperarlo!. pero luego escuchó una voz.

Onikage: No canten victoria, muchachos!. los RRBZ vieron que algo se movía en la nube de polvo de la explosión, Onikage se sentía normal, no le había hecho efecto los ataques de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos por la resistencia de Onikage.¿Esos son sus poderes? Entonces no son los oponentes indicados para mí. Confiado.

Boomer: ¡No puede ser, nuestros ataques no le hicieron daño!. Sorprendido.

Onikage: Creo que deberían pelear con todo su poder, no me digan que eso fue todo. confiado.

Brick: Pues bien, usemos mi súper ataque!. Boomer generó dos anillos de hielo con su lanza y luego los lanzó, Butch sujetó su mazo lleno de energía y los lanzó contra los anillos de hielo, y luego todo ese poder combinado Brick lo atrapo con sus sables dao. Brick se preparaba para usar su ataque especial contra Onikage quien se veía muy confiado. SWORDS FIRE PHOENIX!. mientras usó su ataque especial, la gran bola de fuego en forma de fénix se dirigía contra Onikage, pero Onikage hizo un movimiento brutal con su brazo derecho destruyendo el súper ataque muy fácilmente de un golpe.

Los RRBZ estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados al ver que su súper ataque no funcionó tampoco.

Brick: ¡Nuestro otro ataque no funcionó!. preocupado.

Onikage se dirigía hacia ellos muy confiado.

Onikage: Parece ser que no son lo suficientemente listos para derrotarme!. sonriendo malvadamente, los RRBZ estaban "aterrados" al no saber que hacer. Es mi turno ahora!. y en ese momento voló contra los RRBZ muy rápido dándoles un mortal golpe a cada uno, los RRBZ se estrellaron al suelo debido al ataque. Onikage se sentía un poco molesto. Tsk! No parece que estén peleando con todo su poder, así que no vale la pena tener esto. Mirando el antídoto y luego con su mano lo destrozó en un instante, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo.

Brick: ¡No!¡El antídoto!. muy preocupado y lastimado.

Onikage: Vamos, no podrán vivir para lo que sucederá luego. , luego reunió un gran poder en sus manos y se lo lanzó a los RRBZ. Este será su fin!. El terrible ataque de Onikage alcanzó a los RRBZ y ocurrió una fuerte explosión, los RRBZ gritaron de mucho dolor debido a eso. Parece que los derroté!. Después de ese ataque, los RRBZ estaban en el suelo muy lastimados. Esos chiquillos no eran los indicados para mí, ahora debo encargarme de esas chicas que también nos estorban. se preparaba para retirarse pero vio que los RRBZ se movían a pesar de estar muy lastimados. Vaya, parece que no quieren rendirse. muy confiado.

Los RRBZ estaban muy débiles debido al ataque, apenas lograban ponerse de pie, los RRBZ estaban con sus cabezas inclinadas.

Onikage: ¿Qué les pasa chicos? El juego ya se terminó. En ese momento los RRBZ estaban temblando en sus estados.

Brick: Nuestras Hermanas, ya no podrán recuperarse. En su estado.

Boomer: Nuestras hermanas, quienes nos cuidaron en todo este tiempo. En su estado.

Butch: Nuestra hermanas, quienes nos animaron a seguir adelante. En su estado.

Onikage: ¿Qué tonterías están diciendo? No pelean bien debido a esas estúpidas. Molestándolos, en ese momento los RRBZ apretaban sus dientes con mucha rabia y con sus cabezas inclinadas.

Brick: Maldito… enojado.

Boomer: Te atreviste…. enojado.

Butch: A lastimarlas… enojado.

En ese momento, los RRBZ comenzaban a emitir mucho sus auras grises con mucho enojo mientras temblaban, Onikage estaba un poco confundido al verlos en esos estados, pero luego de un rato sus auras grises se volvieron auras negras, Onikage se sorprendió un poco al verlos así.

Onikage: ¿Qué sucede?. Sorprendido.

En ese momento, en las casas de los RRBZ, las foto de los chicos junto con sus primas y sus esposos se cayó al suelo rompiéndose. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de eso, luego las chicas levantaron las fotos, se dieron cuenta que algunas grietas se formaron en donde estaban Jarek, Huang y Kanoi, las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas al ver la fotos rotas así.

Momoko: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Preocupada. (cada chica por su lado).

Miyako: ¿Le pasó algo a la foto de Huang?. Preocupada.

Kaoru: sera una señal?. Preocupada.

Momoko: No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Poochie quedó traumatizado de miedo al sentir algo, el profesor Utonio y Ken se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento.

Ken: ¿Poochie, que te pasa?.

Poochie: Detecté tres auras negras más. Asustado.

Profesor: ¿Tres más? ¿Los chicos se enfrentan a tres sujetos más?.

Poochie: No, las auras de los chicos desaparecieron y aparecieron esas otras tres auras.

Ken: No puede ser! ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó, habrán sido derrotados?. preocupado.

Poochie: No, parece como si sus auras grises que convirtieron en auras negras, pero la intensidad de energía es maligna, la más aterradora que jamás sentí. asustado.

Profesor: Tal vez se trate de lo que mas me temía. Preocupado.

Ken: ¿De qué se trata, profesor?. confundido.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ estaban muy enojados mientras emitían mucho sus auras negras y luego comenzaban a gritar de enojo, Onikage no sabía lo que les pasaba.

Onikage: ¿Qué significa esto, por qué se comportan así?. confundido.

En ese momento un extraño círculo de fuego se formó en la tierra rodeando a Brick pero no lo lastimaba.

Brick: Voy a matarte!. En su estado. Boomer y Butch seguían muy enojados mientras seguían emitiendo auras negras.

**YO: Vaya al fin pude terminar este, capitulo.**

**INNER: crei que estaba en dos partes.**

**YO: Claro que lo esta. ¬¬  
><strong>

**INNER: ****No me veas con esa cara.**

**YO: disculpen mi inner hoy esta de malas.**

**INNER: oye**

**YO: Por favor es la verdad, gracias por los reviews, estare al tanto para subir la segunda parte. bye. n.n**


	13. La Familia es primero: Fuerza Barbárica

Hola como dije aqui tengo la contii, espero les guste.

En ese momento se llegó a ver una gran energía que se formaban en los RRBZ cambiándolos en sus aspectos. Brick le crecía el cabello para abajo hasta su cintura, estaba muy espinoso. Boomer sólo se le estiró su cabello apuntando hacia sus costados, también era espinoso. Butch se le estiró su cabello apuntando hacia arriba, también era espinoso.. Esos otros RRBZ estaban sonriendo llenos de maldad, pero luego desaparecieron adentro de los RRBZ, parecían los yo interiores de los RRBZ. Luego de eso los RRBZ estaban con sus aspectos originales pero seguían llenos de odio. Onikage estaba muy sorprendido al ver lo que les sucedía a los RRBZ.

Onikage: .¿Qué es esto? Esos chiquillos un gran poder de aura negra, pero es muy fuerte. Preocupado. Los RRBZ estaban gritando de mucha ira, parecía como si estuvieran poseídos por un demonio, luego se fijaron en Onikage en sus estados.

Brick: LO PAGARÁS CARO!. En su estado.

Boomer: NO TE VAMOS A PERDONAR!. En su estado.

Butch: TE DESCUARTIZAREMOS!. En su estado.

Onikage estaba un poco traumatizado al verlos así.

Onikage: ¿Qué demonios son ustedes?. Preocupado.

RRBZ: ¡TE MATAREMOS, ONIKAGE!. Llenos de ira y luego volaron contra Onikage para atacarlo.

Algo misterioso había pasado, los RRBZ se comportaban muy violentos, estaban emitiendo mucho sus auras grises que se convirtieron en auras negras, los RRBZ actuaban como si fueran poseídos por demonios. Los RRBZ en sus estados se dirigían contra Onikage a toda velocidad muy enojados. Onikage estaba muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de los RRBZ.

Onikage: .¿Qué les pasó a esos chicos? ¿Por qué cambiaron de esa manera?. y luego reunió mucha energía en sus manos y se disponía atacar a los les haya pasado eso, no me derrotarán. enojado y lanzó un fuerte ataque contra los RRBZ alcanzando a los RRBZ provocando una fuerte explosión. ¡Los derroté!. Confiado, pero luego se fijó que los RRBZ estaban intactos, no les afectó ese fuerte ataque, Onikage estaba traumatizado al ver a los RRBZ quienes seguían con sus ojos llenos de ira. No… no… puede ser! ¿Cómo pueden… seguir bien después… de mi poderoso ataque?. Traumatizado.

Brick: ¡TE MATARÉ!. Muy enojado. Luego los RRBZ se dirigieron volando contra Onikage a toda velocidad hasta que le dieron un fuerte golpe con sus puños cada uno, Onikage se estrelló en un edificio, se encontraba un poco lastimado debido a esos golpes.

Onikage: Eso me dolió, esos mocosos han incrementado sus poderes. Muy lastimado, los RRBZ gritaban descontrolados mientras emitían sus auras negras.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Poochie estaba muy asustado al detectar las fuertes auras negras de los RRBZ, Ken abrazaba a Poochie para calmarlo.

Ken: Profesor, ¿qué cree lo que le pasó a los chicos?. Preocupado.

Profesor: Será mejor que se los diga a todos para asegurarnos, Poochie llama a las chicas.

Poochie: De acuerdo, ¡Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!. Aunque seguía un poco asustado.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!.

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!.

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

PPGZ: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!. Blossom tomó su cinturón.

Blossom: ¿Hay algún problema, profesor?.

Profesor: Chicas, algo muy terrible les pasó a los chicos!.

Blossom: ¿Qué le pasó a los chicos?.

Ken: No tenemos ni idea, pero parece que están descontrolados.

Bubbles: ¿A qué se refieren?.

Poochie: Los chicos parecen como si se convirtieron en monstruos malignos.

Buttercup: ¿Podrían darnos más detalles claros?.

Profesor: Chicas, creo que deben ir a investigar a los chicos.

Blossom: De acuerdo, iremos a ver lo que les pasó.

Profesor: Esperen chicas, cuando los vean, no intenten atacarlos, si ellos comienzan a atacar, solo huyan. PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas por lo que dijo.

Blossom: ¿Y eso qué significa?.

Profesor: No sabemos si los chicos son amigos o enemigos ahora.

Blossom: Esta bien, vamos chicas. Luego las PPGZ se fueron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían atacando a Onikage muy furiosos.

Onikage: Rayos! Esos chicos tienen más poder que antes, sólo lo aumentaron debido a que se enojaro. un poco lastimado. Los RRBZ gritaron con mucho enojo descontrolado y se fijaron en Onikage, en ese momento Brick se estaba enojando más y luego su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por fuego violento que apareció de la "nada". (Usaba fuego control).

Onikage: ¿Qué le pasa? Su cuerpo se esta quemando. Sorprendido.

Brick estaba rodeado por fuego pero no le hacía algún daño, luego se fijó en Onikage, Brick corrió a toda velocidad mientras atacaba sus sables dao contra Onikage preparando un ataque.

Brick: ¡FIRE DRAGON!. y de repente golpeó a Onikage muy fuerte con un golpe de fuego de su cuerpo, Onikage fue lanzado contra un edificio destruyéndolo. Onikage se recuperaba pero estaba lastimado.

Onikage: Es extraño, ese chiquillo no tenía ese poder antes. Lastimado.

Los RRBZ estaban muy enojados y comenzaron a gritar descontrolados, en ese momento cada uno tenía un poder muy diferente, Brick estaba rodeado por fuego y por rayos también; Boomer estaba rodeado por agua y hielo; Butch estaba rodeado por tierra y viento. Onikage estaba muy sorprendido por los misteriosos poderes que poseían ahora. (YO: olvide aclarar en el cap. 11 que Vic no es el alter ego de Brick sino su gemelo malvado de Ventara, en caso de Butch en su gemelo que controla el viento).

Onikage: ¿Y ahora que sucede?. En ese momento Brick le lanzó una enorme cantidad de fuego de sus manos, pero Onikage lo esquivó. Pero luego Brick le lanzó rayos también, Onikage lo volvió a esquivar, luego Boomer y Butch lo atacaron con sus otros poderes, Boomer lo atacaba con agua y con hielo, Butch lo atacaba con tierra y viento. Onikage estaba en muchas dificultades al enfrentarse a los nuevos poderes de los RRBZ quienes lo atacaban muy violentamente.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor, Ken y Poochie estaban muy sorprendidos al ver los nuevos poderes de los chicos.

Ken: Increíble, los chicos están derrotando ese sujeto con nuevos poderes. Sorprendido.

Poochie: Sí, pero ellos me causan miedo al actuar de esa manera. Asustado.

Profesor: Es mejor que le de los últimos detalles en lo que estaba trabajando. y luego se fue al sótano

Ken: ¿Qué clase de detalles?. Confundido.

Mientras tanto las PPGZ estaban volando hacia el centro de la ciudad aunque se encontraban un poco preocupadas por lo que sucedía.

Blossom: Espero que los chicos estén bien.

Bubbles: Miren chicas, ahí se debe estar efectuando la batalla de los chicos. Señalando el lugar.

Buttercup: Pues vayamos ahí de prisa!. Las PPGZ se dirigían al lugar donde estaban peleando los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ seguían atacando a Onikage con los diferentes tipos de poderes tenían en sus manos.

Onikage: Esos chicos se han vuelto descontrolados!. Tratando de esquivar los ataques de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ seguían atacándolo pero también dañaban algunas partes de la ciudad destruyéndolos. Luego de un rato, los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se disponían a hacer algo. Brick estaba siendo cubierto por fuego mientras sujetaba su cerbatana con fuerza, Boomer y Butch sujetaron sus armas con fuerza también y luego los RRBZ comenzaron con unos ataques diferentes. Boomer comenzó a girar sus varas muy rápido, Butch sujetó con mucha fuerza su búmeran. Luego los RRBZ saltaron contra Onikage mientras cada uno hizo algo diferente, Brick se dirigía contra Onikage cubierto de fuego como si fuera una antorcha humana, Boomer lanzo con fuerza su lanza tomando suficiente velocidad junto a su lanza como si fuera una gran lanza, Butch comenzó a girar rotacionalmente junto con su mazo como si fuera un taladro. Los nuevos ataques de los RRBZ eran muy violentos y se dirigían contra Onikage.

Brick: FIRE DRAGON!. Atacando.

Boomer: ICE LANCE!. Atacando.

Butch: EARTH DRILL!. Atacando.

Los otros ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron a Onikage causándole un enorme daño, Onikage estaba muy herido en el suelo. Los RRBZ aún no se sentían satisfechos por darle unos fuertes ataques, en ese momento ellos comenzaron a hacer destrozos a todo lo que veían en sus caminos con mucho enojo.

En ese momento, las PPGZ finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban los RRBZ, ellas los vieron en el suelo.

Blossom: Miren chicas, ahí están los chicos, pero parece que derrotaron al enemigo. al ver a Onikage tirado en el suelo. Luego las PPGZ se fijaron en los RRBZ. Chicos, ya ganaron la batalla, ahora… . Pero luego se dio cuenta que los RRBZ estaban destruyendo lo que veían muy violentamente.

Buttercup: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿enloquecieron?. Un poco confundida.

Bubbles: ¿Por qué los chicos están destruyendo parte de la ciudad?. Un poco preocupada.

Blossom: ¡¿Chicos, qué les pasa?. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ se detuvieron y voltearon sus cabezas hacia atrás mirándolas muy fríamente, las PPGZ estaban un poco asustadas al ver los ojos de los RRBZ que estaban llenos de odio. ¿Qué les pasó a los chicos?. Preocupada. En ese momento los RRBZ lanzaron sus ataques de diferentes elementos a las PPGZ quienes inmediatamente los esquivaron a tiempo. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan?. En ese momento, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban emitiendo auras negras. ¿Qué significa esto, los chicos tienen auras negras nuevamente?. Preocupada.

Los RRBZ estaban distraídos por las presencias de las PPGZ, pero justo en ese momento Onikage despertó y se dio cuenta de la distracción de los RRBZ, así que dio un gran salto y reunió una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos.

Onikage: ¡Malditos niños, aún no me derrotaron, los destruiré con todo mi poder!. mientras tenía una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos y se lo lanzó a los RRBZ quienes se dieron cuenta de eso, pero ese ataque alcanzó a los RRBZ ocasionando y gigantesca explosión que daño una parte de la ciudad, las PPGZ se protegieron de esa explosión. Después de ese poderoso ataque, Onikage estaba muy cansado por que usó casi todo su poder. Finalmente los exterminé. se encontraban lastimados pero seguían de pie y se notaban enojados, Onikage estaba muy aterrado al ver la resistencia de los RRBZ. ¡No puede ser, son unos monstruos!. Asustado, los RRBZ estaban sonriendo aterradoramente, se llegó a ver a los otros RRBZ interiores de los RRBZ quienes sonreían igualmente, los RRBZ volaron contra Onikage nuevamente. Mientras tanto las PPGZ se recuperaron de esa explosión.

Blossom: Chicas, ¿están bien?.

Bub/But: Estamos bien. Pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ se dirigían contra Onikage.

Brick estaba frente a frente con Onikage, Brick estaba sonriendo aterradoramente parecía como si estuviera poseído por alguien, Onikage estaba con miedo.

Onikage: ¿No pueden ser esos chicos, quienes son?. Asustado.

Brick: ¡Yo soy Vic!. ( era controlado por su gemelo de Ventara). Sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza a Onikage lanzándolo. Luego Boomer estaba en su camino, también estaba sonriendo aterradoramente.

Boomer: ¡Yo soy Dan!( era controlado por su gemelo de Ventara). Sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio un fuerte golpe con su hombro a Onikage lanzándolo. Luego Butch estaba en su camino, también estaba sonriendo aterradoramente.

Butch: ¡Yo soy Brad!. ( tambien era controlado por su gemelo de Ventara). Sonriendo con maldad y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Onikage lanzándolo. Onikage cayó al suelo muy lastimado debido a los golpes de los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ estaban riéndose pero luego se llegó a ver los hologramas de sus gemelos de Ventara quienes sonreían con maldad y desaparecieron en el interior de los RRBZ. Los RRBZ estaban gritando descontrolados, las PPGZ estaban un poco preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ.

Blossom: ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos?. Preocupada.

Bubbles: No lo sé, actúan como si fueran diferentes. Preocupada.

Buttercup: Tal vez algo debió pasarles para que se comporten así. Preocupada.

Blossom: ¿Creen que es esto lo que el profesor nos advirtió?. Preocupada. Los RRBZ se fijaron en las PPGZ con miradas frías y se disponían a atacarlas. Las PPGZ no teniendo otra opción se preparaban para atacarlos también pero los RRBZ solo las atacaron asustándolas un poco con sus nuevos ataques. ¿Chicos qué les pasa?.

Bubbles: No son nuestros enemigos.

Buttercup: Se supone que están de nuestro lado. Los RRBZ solo las miraban con odio solo destruian todo lo que estaba en sus caminos como autos, edificios, etc. Las PPGZ no sabían qué hacer para detenerlos.

Blossom: Chicos, detenganse, no deben destruir la ciudad. Preocupada, pero los RRBZ la ignoraron.

Blossom estaba un poco preocupada al ver a Brick destruyendo todo lo que veía. Bubbles estaba muy asustada al ver a Boomer con sus ojos llenos de odio. Buttercup quería enfrentarse a Butch pero no podía porque estaba con dudas. Blossom no resistió más y decidió decir algo.

Blossom: ¡Brick, ¿Qué diría Yoshi si te viera destruyendo la ciudad?. Preocupada, en ese momento Brick se detuvo.

Bubbles: ¡Boomer, Kari estaría muy triste si te viera hacer esto!. Muy preocupada, en ese momento Boomer se detuvo.

Buttercup: .¡Butch, Natsuhi no podrá sentirse bien si se da cuenta de lo que haces!. Un poco preocupada, en ese momento Butch se detuvo.

Los RRBZ se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de sus primas ¡, los RRBZ pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a gritar de dolor, les dolía mucho sus cabezas. Sus rodillas estaban en el suelo mientras le seguían doliendo mucho sus cabezas, hasta que finalmente sus auras negras desaparecieron. (Recuperando el control que tenían sus gemelos malvados de Ventara). Los RRBZ se sentían más tranquilos pero confundidos.

Brick: ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?.

Boomer: No lo recuerdo.

Butch: Lo que sea que nos pasó nos sentimos diferentes. Los RRBZ estaban muy preocupados al ver los destrozos que estaban a sus alrededores. Las PPGZ se les acercaron.

Blossom: ¿Chicos, estan bien?.

Brick: No lo sé, ¿qué ocurrió?.

Bubbles: Que bueno, ya son normales.

Boomer: Normales? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?.

Buttercup: Pelearon destruyendo todo en su camino.

Butch: ¿Hemos destruido algo?. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta al ver los destrozos que habían hecho.

Brick: ¿Nosotros hicimos esto?. Preocupado.

Blossom: Odio decirlo pero ustedes tenían nuevos poderes pero los usaron salvajemente y esto es el resultado. Preocupada.

Brick: No! Eso no es posible, entonces nuestros odios nos controlaron haciéndonos hacerle esto a la ciudad!. Triste. Los RRBZ estaban un poco aterrados al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo más. Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Onikage? Queremos respuestas. luego los RRBZ vieron que Onikage estaba en un edificio pero estaba muy lastimado, los RRBZ volaron para encontrarlo.

Blossom: Chicos esperen, aún están lastimados. Tratando de detenerlos pero no pudo.

Los RRBZ volaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba Onikage. Onikage estaba muy débil para pelear pero vio a los RRBZ que estaban en frente de sus ojos.

Onikage: ¿No parecen satisfacerse con destruir a alguien? ¿Verdad?. Molesto y lastimado.

Brick: Onikage, queremos saber ¿por qué nos paso esto, tú nos provocaste, verdad?. Onikage estaba un poco confundido por lo que dijo.

Onikage: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No recuerdan lo que pasó?.

Boomer: No lo recordamos.

Butch: Dinos lo que pasó.

Onikage: Tsk, son unos mocosos que no tienen buena memoria, al parecer sus odios fueron los que los poseyeron convirtiéndolos en verdaderos monstruos destructores. Los RRBZ se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Brick: No puede ser, entonces si fuimos nosotros!. Preocupado. En ese momento algo le pasaba a Onikage, le dolía su cuerpo.

Onikage: Agh! Parece que… llegué a mi límite. Sitiándose adolorido.

Brick: Onikage! Dinos, ¿por qué le hiciste a nuestra madre algo tan mortal?.

Onikage: Ustedes parecieron… ser muy interesantes, pero… esto no es el fin, habrá… más enemigos quienes… desearan derrotarlos, así que… será mejor… que se preparen porque… sus nuevos poderes… no… les ayudarán… mucho… . Mientras se desvanecía en forma de ceniza llevada por el viento hasta desaparecer por completo.

Los RRBZ se encontraban tristes y luego se sentían muy derrotados. Brick tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, estaba llorando haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

Brick: Nuestras hermanas, ya no tendrán su antídoto. Llorando. Boomer estaba con sus rodillas en el suelo y sus brazos caídos, estaba llorando con sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose muy triste.

Boomer: Todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano. Llorando.

Butch: Fallamos al tratar de encontrar una salvación para ellas. Molesto y llorando. Los RRBZ estaban muy tristes y llorando mucho en sus estados.

Brick: ¡¿Qué clase… qué clase…qué clase de héroes somos?. Molesto y llorando mientras que golpeó el suelo con su mano derecha sintiéndose derrotado.

Las PPGZ se acercaron y los vieron en esos estados, decidieron acercárseles.

Blossom: Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?. Los RRBZ al darse cuenta de las presencias de las PPGZ se limpiaron sus ojos con las mangas de sus chaquetas.

Brick: No es algo que deba importarles. Molesto y triste.

Blossom: Chicos, si se trata sobre sus primas, les tenemos buenas noticias. los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Brick: ¿Qué buenas noticias?.

Blossom: La enfermedad mortal que infectaron a sus primas no es tan mortal si se les aplica el antídoto correcto.

Brick: ¿De qué están hablando?. Confundido.

Bubbles: Antes de venir aquí, visitamos a sus hermanas y vimos sus síntomas.

Buttercup: Luego decidimos hablar con el profesor Utonio para que pudiera encontrar algún antídoto que el doctor no pudo descubrir.

Blossom: Afortunadamente, el profesor pudo saber la clase de enfermedad que tenían sus primas y le dijo a Ken que llamará a un colega medico de otro país para que enviara el antídoto lo más rápido posible, hasta que lo obtuvimos a tiempo. Mientras se imagina todo lo que las PPGZ dijeron. Los RRBZ estaban un poco sorprendidos.

Brick: No mientan, me están diciendo que… .

Blossom: Así es, sus primas estan a salvo y se estan recuperando poco a poco. Sonriéndoles. Los RRBZ comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

Brick: Nuestras hermanas, estan a salvo. Feliz.

Boomer: Pese a nuestros esfuerzos, ellas se encuentran bien. Feliz.

Butch: Que bueno que ellas no estan en gran peligro. Feliz. Los RRBZ estaban llorando de alegría y se limpiaban sus ojos con las mangas de sus chaquetas.

Buttercup: Que llorones son. un poco contenta

Bubbles: Que bueno que decidimos ayudar a sus hermanas. Contenta.

Blossom: Hicimos un buen trabajo ayudándolas. Contenta.

En ese momento, los cinturones de las PPGZ brillaron, Blossom tomó su cinturón.

Blossom: ¿Ahora qué sucede profesor?.

Profesor: Chicas, vimos lo que hicieron, buen trabajo pero ahora necesito que ustedes y los chicos vengan aquí para explicarles lo que descubrí en su batalla. Luego las PPGZ y los RRBZ se fueron volando al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban hablando con el profesor Utonio, Ken y Poochie.

Brick: Profesor, ¿podría decirnos lo que nos pasó? No recordamos mucho lo que hicimos. Confundido.

Ken: El profesor estaba trabajando en algo muy importante y al fin nos dirá lo que descubrió.

Poochie: Profesor, será mejor que les diga a los chicos lo que descubrió.

Blossom: Sí profesor, cuéntenos. El profesor tosió un poco y comenzó a explicar todo.

Profesor: Escuchen todos, he estado estudiando un poco sobre los Rowdyruff Boys Z y sobre sus poderes y esto descubrí, los chicos desarrollaron nuevos poderes que estaban escondidos en el interior de ellos.

Blossom: ¿Nuevos poderes?.

Profesor: Así es, pero los chicos no los utilizaban debido a que no sabían que los tenían.

Bubbles: ¿Pero, por qué los tenían escondidos y ellos no lo sabían?.

Profesor: Según lo que descubrí, esos poderes fueron activados debido a que los chicos se enfurecieron mucho.

Buttercup: ¿Con solo enojarse los activaron?.

Profesor: Eso es lo que pudimos darnos cuenta en ese momento.

Ken: Pero profesor, ¿por qué los chicos actuaban descontrolados cuando tenían sus nuevos poderes?.

Profesor: Si recuerdan todos, el día en que los chicos fueron golpeados por el rayo Z blanco, les dieron nuevos poderes pero también activaron sus poderes de sus auras originales. Mientras se imagina lo que dijo.

Brick: Es cierto, nosotros tuvimos auras negras en el pasado.

Boomer: Pero creímos que nuestros poderes eran sólo los que teníamos debido al rayo Z blanco.

Butch: Eso significa que tenemos más poderes.

Profesor: Así es, sus verdaderos poderes provienen de sus auras negras, pero no los pueden controlar bien, ya que sus auras negras representan sus partes malignas. Todos los demás se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

Blossom: Ya veo, eso explica por qué los chicos destruían todo lo que veían.

Brick: No puedo creerlo, entonces si nos enojamos mucho, volveríamos a destruir todo, incluyendo la ciudad. Mirando su mano sintiéndose culpable.

Blossom: Tranquilo Brick, no fue su culpa, ustedes mismos no sabían que tenían esos extraños poderes. Tratando de animar a Brick.

Profesor: Lo que me sorprende es que sus poderes controlan diferentes elementos, por lo que vi y concluyo esto; Brick controla el fuego y el rayo; Boomer controla el agua y el hielo; Butch controla la tierra y el viento; y además tienen ataques más fuertes que esos.

Brick: Entonces nuestros poderes son más fuertes y poderosos que antes. _Si use mi fuego control cuando no me pude controlar, estoy en problemas, pero se que Vic y sus amigos tuvieron algo que ver en esto_. Pensó.

Profesor: Eso es cierto, pero los recomiendo esto chicos, no pueden usar esos peligrosos poderes, ya que si los usan destruirían a cualquiera incluyendo a nosotros. Preocupado, los RRBZ estaban un poco preocupados. Como sus nuevos poderes son tan destructores y violentos, yo los llamaría… fuerza barbárica!.

RRBZ: ¿Fuerza barbárica?. "Un poco confundidos". _Fuerza barbárica, eso es un insulto para todo maestro control_. Pensaron algo molestos.

Poochie: Ese es un nombre muy notorio para esa clase de poder. Un poco preocupado.

Ken: Sí, pero si existiera un peligro mayor, los chicos tendrían que usar la fuerza barbárica, no podemos garantizar si estarán de nuestros lados o en contra nuestra.

Profesor: Tranquilos todos, descubrí esos poderes cuando analicé por primera vez a los chicos, sabía que tenían algo misterioso y por eso decidí trabajar en algo. Todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Blossom: ¿Y en qué estaba trabajando, profesor?.

Profesor: ¡En estos!. Mostrando unos brazaletes rojo, azul y verde, luego se los puso en las muñecas izquierdas de los RRBZ. He creado estos brazaletes especiales, actúan como los anillos de las chicas, estos serán sus segundos dispositivos junto con sus relojes, si no me equivoco esos brazaletes les servirán para poder controlar mejor la fuerza barbárica, de esa manera la fuerza barbárica nos será muy útiles para el bien.

Ken: Ya veo, sí, es una buena idea profesor. Contento.

Blossom: Profesor, es el mejor!. Contenta.

Bubbles: Fue bueno que los haya creado. Contenta.

Buttercup: Así estaremos todos seguros. Contenta.

Ken: Bueno chicos, creo que le deben gracias al profesor.

Los RRBZ se sacaron los brazaletes los miraban un poco confundidos, luego miraron al profesor y luego sonrieron como si los aceptarán, el profesor sonrío de alegría al verlos aceptando sus inventos.

Profesor: "Los están aceptando, al fin esos chicos están apreciando uno de mis mejores inventos". Pensó muy feliz.

Los RRBZ estaban sonriendo mientras sujetaban los brazaletes en sus manos derechas

RRBZ: _Lo sentimos Profesor, pero ya nosotros tenemos brazaletes, pero nadie insulta los poderes de un maestro control._(Sus morfos de rangers jungle fury). Pensaron. Pero en ese instante destrozaron los brazaletes con solo apretar sus manos derechas, todos los demás quedaron sorprendidos cómicamente al ver lo que hicieron, el profesor estaba con su boca abierta al ver que los RRBZ destruyeron su invento.

Profesor: ¡¿Pero qué hicieron?. lloriqueando cómicamente.

Ken: Chicos, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿No se dan cuenta que los necesitaban para controlar la fuerza barbárica?. Un poco molesto.

Blossom: Chicos, no podrán controlar la fuerza barbárica sin esos. Un poco preocupada.

Brick: Apreciamos lo que hicieron por nuestras hermanas, pero no por estos brazaletes. Un poco contento.

Poochie: Pero ¿qué dicen? El profesor fue muy amable en darles algo que los ayudará mucho y se lo pagan destruyéndolos. El profesor estaba barriendo y recogiendo los restos de los brazaletes destruidos lloriqueando.

Profesor: Mis brazaletes, mis mejores inventos que me duraron 40 horas, destruidos en 5 segundos. Lloriqueando cómicamente.

Buttercup: Deben estar dementes, ¿cómo piensan usar esos poderes peligrosos?. molesta.

Butch: Tranquila, conocemos muy bien el riesgo.

Blossom: Entonces, ¿qué están tramando?.

Brick: No necesitamos algo para manejarlos, les mostraremos a todos ustedes que nosotros podremos controlar estos nuevos poderes por nuestra propia cuenta. Muy seguro, Boomer y Butch asintieron. Y luego se fueron a otro lugar. Más tarde en el hospital, los chicos y las chicas estaban con las primas de los RRBZ, quien al parecer estaban un poco mejor de salud, los chicos se dieron cuenta que ellas ya se habían levantado pero un poco cansadas.

J/K/H: Ane-Chan, ¿estás bien?.

Y/H/N: Hola Otouto-San, ¿los preocupamos?. Sonriendo un poco. Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban llorando con un poco de alegría y luego abrazaron a sus primas con mucha alegría.

J/K/H: ¡Ane!. Abrazando mientras lloraban un poco. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru los vieron hacer eso y al parecer soltaron unas pocas gotas lágrimas de alegría.

Momoko: Me gustan los finales felices. Contenta mientras se limpiaba su ojos.

J/K/H: Madre, tenemos algo para ti, chicas, ¿trajeron lo que les pedimos?. Momoko se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño regalo.

M/K/M: Sí, aquí esta. Entregándoles el regalo a los chicos, y luego chicos se lo entregaron a sus primas.

Y/H/N: ¿Qué es esto?.

Jarek: Es algo muy especial que les guardamos por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Sus primas los abrieron los regalos y vieron que eran unos hermosos brazaletes sus primas estaban muy sorprendidas al verlos.

Y/H/N: Otouto, ¿cómo hicieron para comprarnos algo tan hermoso?.

Jarek: Usamos algunos de nuestros ahorros para comprarlo.

Huang: Fueron un poco caro para nosotros.

Kanoi: Pero hicimos todo lo posible para comprarlo para ustedes.

Y/H/N: Otouto, muchas gracias. Muy agradecidas, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco felices. Por cierto chicos, lo de hace rato, lo que discutimos… un poco preocupada.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Jarek: Momoko también trajiste la cámara?

Momoko: Claro. Dándole la cámara.

Momoko: Por cierto, chicos, tenemos que decirles que hace rato una foto de ustedes se rompió y no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarla. Jarek se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

J/K/H: Pensábamos tomarles a nuestras hermanas unas foto para que se animaran.

Y/N/H: No hay problema chicos tenemos una mejor idea.

Más tarde, Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban en un bello paisaje junto con sus primas, Lucas, Fuusuke y Afuro. Los chicos estaban preparando la cámara de fotos que Momoko trajo.

Jarek: Bien chicos, tomen sus posiciones con los otros, yo me encargo de los últimos detalles. Huang y Kanoi. Se fueron con sus primas, Lucas, Fuusuke y Afuro , Jarek, preparaba la cámara de fotos y luego se fue con los otros. Muy bien, en 10 segundos nos agrupamos y sonrían. acercándose a todos ellos. La cámara de fotos era automática y después de 10 segundos se tomó la foto, en la foto Jarek, Huang y Kanoi, sus primas Lucas, Fuusuke y Afuro, estaban todos muy felices agrupados.

RRBZ: _Este será el mejor recuerdo para nuestra hermanas quiénes nos apoyaron y para nosotros de ahora en adelante_. Pensaron.

**YO:**Hasta aqui lo dejo**.**

**INNER: Si hasta llegaste a mi numero favorito despues del 84.**

**YO: hablas del 13, solo pensar que estuve en ese numero de salon desde primer año, me hace recordar a mis amigos del cole .  
><strong>

**INNER: Que tiempos, seis años en ese grupo con los mejores amigos. **

**Dickory5: Ya no esperes mas, esperare ansiosa q continues tu fic Niñeros. n.n**

**Roxi Gonsales: Me gusta mas tu idea que el beso haya sido en los labios. ;)**

**YO: espero les haya gustado, comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	14. Fiesta de bienvenida: Un nuevo enemigo

Hola como han estado, aqui tengo el siguiente cap. este sera en dos parte espero les guste.

Comenzamos como siempre en la Ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla….. Eran ya casi las 7 de la mañana

Momoko: ¡llegare tarde! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!. Corriendo hacia la Escuela.

Momoko: ¡Apúrate Kuriko!

Kuriko: ¡Ahh! ¡Espera! ¡No Hermana! ¡Por favor no Quiero ir!

Momoko¿Qué te pasa? .Por qué no quieres ir a la escuela?. Aun Corriendo.

Kuriko: Porque hoy tengo examen de mate y no estudie por eso

Momoko: Y por qué no estudiaste?

Kuriko: Tú sabes bien que me pase toda la noche viendo un maratón de Jonny Cosmo en Televisión

Momoko: ¡Hay si yo tam….! ¡Ese no es el punto, cuantas veces te he dicho que primero debes estudiar y luego ver Televisión!

Kuriko: ¡Claro! ¡Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo hermana!

Momoko: ¡Bueno ya! ¡Cállate y sigue corriendo que ya casi llegamos y entramos a clase en 5 minutos!

Mientras Tanto en la Escuela….

Srita. Keane: ¡Buenos Días Clase!

Clase: ¡Buenos días Maestra!

Miyako: ¡Oye! Kaoru ¿Tu sabes dónde está Momoko?

Kaoru: Porque, tendría que saberlo no soy su mama

Miyako: _Otra vez se habrá quedado dormida._Pensó.

Srita. Keane: Bueno clase antes de empezar con la lección de hoy…Tengo que dar un pequeño aviso

De repente se oyen unos pasos muy acelerados en el pasillo….

Momoko: ¡Ya solo falta un poco! ¡Listo!Si! llegue a tiempo! (Apoyándose en la puerta y respirando aceleradamente.

De repente suena la campana de la escuela

Srita. Keane: ¡Miren Clase! ¡Parece que a Alguien hoy le gano a la campana o no clase!

Clase: ¡Si!

Srita. Keane ¿Oh no?¡Señorita Akatsutsumi!

Momoko: Lo siento maestra. Tomando aire.

Srita. Keane: Bueno ya que descansaste, siéntate en tu puesto

Momoko: ¡Hola Chicas!

Miyako: Hola

Kaoru: Hola

Miyako: Oye Momoko. ¿Por qué Tardaste tanto?

Momoko: Lo siento Chicas es que me pase todo la noche…

Kaoru: ¡No vas a decir que te la pasante estudiando o si, Momoko?

Miyako: No la molestes! Kaoru ¿En serio dinos porque llegaste tarde?

Kaoru: ¿Para qué se lo preguntas Miyako? Si ambas sabemos la respuesta

Momoko: !Siiiii! ¿Cuál es?

Miyako: Que te quedaste dormida

Momoko: Bueno ya sí, me quede dormida y que!.Mientras tomaba asiento.

Srita. Keane: Bueno ya que estamos todos ¡Puedo decirles que el colegio va a realizar una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes del cuerpo de docentes del colegio!

Srita. Keane: ¡Así que prepárense! Porque será mañana

M/ M: Súper Una Fiesta

Kaoru: ¡No que pereza!

Momoko: ¿Por qué dices eso Kaoru?

Miyako: Si ¿no te gustan las fiestas?

Kaoru: No es eso. Es que eso de conseguir parejas y de bailar con un vestido en una pista de baile con música romántica no es lo mío.

Jarek: tontería ¿una fiesta de bienvenida?.

Huang: Yo opino lo mismo.

Kanoi: Que aburrido, no me interesa. Muy desinteresado.

Mas tarde, en los pasillos de la escuela, los chicos caminaban muy tranquilos hasta que de repente un grupo de chicas se les acercaron muy contentas.

Jarek: ¿Buscan algo, chicas?. "un poco confundido".

Sandy: Jarek-kun, por favor, quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile!. muy ilusionada.

Brandy: Huang-kun, quiero que salgas conmigo!. ilusionada.

Mandy: Kanoi-kun, vamos a la fiesta juntos!. ilusionada.

Todas esas chicas estaban queriendo salir con los chicos pero ellos se negaron.

Jarek: Lo siento chicas, pero los chicos y yo no estamos interesados en ese tipo de fiesta.

Huang: No podemos ir, discúlpennos.

Kanoi: No hay razón para que vayamos a esa tonta fiesta de baile. Los chicos se retiraron dejando atrás al grupo de chicas que estaban desilusionadas y tristes al ser rechazadas.

S/ B/ M: No puede ser!. muy tristes.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se encontraron en el camino y luego comenzaron a hablar.

Jarek: ¿Chicas, piensan ir a esa fiesta?.

Momoko: Yo quisiera ir, pero no encontré pareja. triste.

Miyako: Yo tampoco encontré a alguien.

Kaoru: Yo no pienso ir. Desinteresada. En ese momento, Princesa pasó a través de ellos empujándolos.

Princesa: Háganse a un lado!.

Jarek: ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?. Un poco molesto, pero en ese momento los chicos detectaron aura negra cerca de ellos.

Momoko: ¿Qué sucede chicos?. Al ver el comportamiento de los chicos.

Jarek: Hay aura negra cerca de nosotros. En ese momento un chico pasó por ellos empujándolos.

?: Quítense de mi camino!. Los chicos y las chicas se levantaron después de ser empujados.

Kanoi: Genial, primero Princesa y ahora ese chico raro. Un poco molesto.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que pasar cosas malas a nosotros?. un poco molesta.

Todos ellos se dieron cuenta que el chico nuevo se dirigía hacia Princesa, ese chico tomó la mano de Princesa.

¿?: Mi querida Princesa, ¿tendrías el honor de ser mi pareja en la fiesta de baile?. Princesa se sonrojó un poco.

Princesa: Oh! Eres Trevor Kandara el chico galán, el patrocinador que organizó la fiesta de bienvenida, ¿quieres que yo sea tu pareja?, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto. Muy ilusionada.

?: De hecho soy Tremor.

Los chicos y las chicas se sorprendieron cómicamente al ver eso.

Jarek: ¿Qué diablos? ¿Princesa ya tiene su pareja?.

Momoko: No es justo! Yo esperaba que Tremor-kun sea mi pareja de baile, no sabía que él era el patrocinador de la fiesta de baile!. muy triste.

Kanoi: Que importa, es sólo una tonta fiesta de baile. Desinteresado.

Kaoru: Yo opino igual, ¿qué tiene de grandioso?. desinteresada.  
>Momoko se les acercó muy seria.<p>

Momoko: ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Esa fiesta se trata de parejas, imagínense, un chico y una chica bailando juntos como si fuera su primera cita. muy ilusionada mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

Jarek: Creo que la idea sobre ir a esa fiesta se te subió a la cabeza. sintiendo decepción.

Miyako: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Momoko-chan, esa fiesta debe ser muy divertida también.

Huang: Pues yo no sé qué decir.

Princesa y Tremor estaban hablando mientras que los chicos y las chicas los observaban con sospechas.

Tremor: Princesa, ¿caminamos un rato?.

Princesa: Será un placer. Mientras le tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Momoko: Vaya, parece ser que el nuevo novio de Princesa debe ser afortunado de tenerla aparte de ser el organizador de la fiesta de baile.

En ese momento, los chicos vieron que Tremor emitía un poco de aura negra, luego Tremor volteó su cabeza para atrás y los miró con una mirada maligna. Tremor y Princesa se retiraron juntos. . Los chicos estaban pensando un poco preocupados.

Momoko: ¿Les pasa algo, chicos?.

Jarek: ¿Eh? Nada, nos vemos luego, tenemos algo que hacer, ¿verdad, chicos?. Huang y Kanoi asintieron. Los chicos se retiraron dejando a las chicas un poco confundidas.

Kaoru: ¿Qué será lo que harán ellos ahora?.

Miyako: No lo sé. Las chicas estaban un poco confundidas al ver a los chicos retirarse con mucha prisa.

Afuera de la escuela, Tremor y Princesa estaban conversando muy felices en el jardín de la escuela.

Tremor: Princesa, eres muy linda.

Princesa: Gracias, también soy muy popular en la escuela pero… las Powerpuff Girls Z me lo arruinan, incluso los Rowdyruff Boys Z. un poco molesta.

Tremor: ¿Los Rowdyruff Boys Z? ¿Te refieres a esos nuevos héroes que se parecen a las Powerpuff Girls Z, y todos ellos salvan la ciudad?. Un poco sorprendido.

Princesa: Los mismos. un poco molesta.

Los chicos estaban escondidos en un árbol mientras escuchaban su conversación.

Jarek: _Estoy seguro que ese chico Tremor tiene aura negra, no hay duda._ Pensó un poco serio.

Tremor: Pero no entiendo por qué no conseguiste pareja para el baile si tu eres muy linda. un poco confundido.

Princesa: Bueno quería salir con esos tres chicos populares que están en mi salón de clase; Jarek, Huang y Kanoi pero ellos me rechazaron.

Tremor: ¿Esos tres nuevos chicos, se negaron a salir contigo?.

Princesa: Así es, parece que no les gusta ese tipo de fiesta y parece ser que tienen miedo de salir con una chica, definitivamente esos chicos tontos son unos inmaduros!. Los chicos se cayeron del árbol al escuchar eso.

Tremor: Como sea, yo pienso que eres linda, te espero en la fiesta de baile en la noche. despidiéndose de Princesa.

Princesa: Adiós Tremor-kun, te veré en la fiesta también. Despidiéndose.

Los chicos se levantaron después de caerse.

Jarek: ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de nosotros de esa manera?. un poco molesto. En ese momento las chicas los encontraron.

Momoko: Chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Espiando a Tremor-kun?.

Jarek: Esos son asuntos nuestros.

Huang: Sí, no deberían involucrarse.

Momoko: Sé que algo esta pasando y no quieren decirnos.

Miyako: Por favor chicos dígannos, somos amigos.

Los chicos se miraron y estaban un poco preocupados.

Jarek: Esta bien, será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio del profesor Utonio, les contaremos todo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?. Las chicas asintieron, luego todos ellos fueron al laboratorio después de las clases.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban hablando con el profesor, Ken y Poochie. Los RRBZ les dijeron lo que habían descubierto, todos los demás estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que oyeron.

Ken: No puedo creerlo, el patrocinador de la fiesta de baile, Tremor Kandara tenía aura negra?. Preocupado.

Momoko: No puede ser, Tremor-kun tiene aura negra, debió ser infectado por el polvo negro. un poco triste.

Jarek: Lo dudo, al parecer su cuerpo esta hecho del polvo negro.

Momoko: Claro que no! No Tremor-kun!. Negando con su cabeza.

Jarek: Pues será mejor que lo aceptes, creo que tendremos que detener a Tremor en esa fiesta si eso significa que tengamos que cancelarlo.

Momoko: Esperen, ¿Qué quieren decir con cancelarlo?.

Jarek: ¿Qué tiene de malo cancelar una tonta fiesta de bienvenida?.

Momoko: Ustedes no lo entenderían, ¿qué hay de las parejas que van a esa fiesta? No podemos arruinar sus momentos románticos, esa fiesta es muy importante para ellos, tenemos que solucionar el problema sin cancelar la fiesta. Muy ilusionada mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.  
>Jarek estaba confundido cómicamente por escuchar eso.<p>

Jarek: ¿Sólo por eso? No creo que sea tan grave. Momoko se acercó a Jarek.

Momoko: Ustedes no lo entienden, pero yo no permitiré que arruinen esos momentos. un poco molesta.

Jarek: ¿Disculpa?, pero los chicos y yo no estamos interesados en ese tipo de cosas, hay problemas mayores que eso, así que madura ya!. molesto.

Momoko: Ustedes son unos inmaduros!. molesta.

Jarek: No debimos decirles sobre esto, no nos ayudan en mucho!. molesto.

Momoko: ¿Olvidaron que nosotras ayudamos a salvar la vida de sus primas?. en ese momento Jarek, Huang y Kanoi recordaron cuando sus primas estaban muy enfermas y al final las PPGZ les habían ayudado consiguiendo la medicina, Jarek estaba un poco dudoso.

Jarek: Creo que tienes razón, nos ayudaron mucho después de todo. aceptando la verdad.

Momoko: Entonces ahora nos deben una, por favor prométannos que no cancelaran la fiesta de bienvenida. Jarek miró a Huang y Kanoi, luego los chicos asintieron.

Jarek: Sólo por esta vez. un poco deprimido.

Miyako: Que bueno que ustedes sean tan amables. contenta.

Kaoru: No lo sé, yo estaba de acuerdo con la cancelación de la fiesta.

Poochie: Chicos, ¿en verdad creen que ese tal Tremor pueda ser un enemigo?.

Jarek: Es lo más probable, pero descuiden usaremos nuestra fuerza barbárica para derrotar a cualquier enemigo. Confiado, pero en ese momento el profesor se le acercó. _Rey Jarred perdóneme por llamar los poderes control así._Pensó.

Profesor: Nada de eso! Recuerden que esos poderes son muy peligrosos, ¿olvidaron lo que les dije sobre no usarlos y el riesgo para ustedes y para todos?. Los chicos estaban un poco preocupados al escuchar eso y recordaron un poco sobre el uso de sus poderes salvajes destruyendo una parte de la ciudad.

Momoko: No hay problema, nosotras podemos encargarnos de eso. muy animada.

Miyako: Sí! Yo quisiera ir a esa fiesta. contenta.

Kaoru: ¿Cómo que nosotras? Yo no pienso entrar en esa fiesta. un poco molesta.

Momoko: Vamos Kaoru-chan, será divertido. Tratando de convencerla.

Jarek: Ustedes solas no deberían enfrentarse a algo que ni siquiera conocen, nosotros tenemos que detenerlo.

Huang: Es verdad, ese tipo de problemas son nuestros problemas.

Kanoi: Seremos nosotros quienes detendrán a Tremor o lo que sea que es.

Momoko: ¿Así? ¿Y cómo piensan detenerlo? Ya conocemos los métodos que usan en sus peleas. con los brazos cruzados.

Jarek: Bueno ¿qué esperabas? Tenemos que infiltrarnos sin ser descubiertos, de esa forma lo detendremos. poco molesto. _Eso es lo que piensas, pero nos hemos infiltrado en territorio enemigo en nuestras misiones como gennin, chunnin, jounin y sannin, y el resultado es muy efectivo_). Pensó.

Momoko: ¿Pero cómo harán para infiltrarse? Dudo que tengan éxito en eso.

Jarek: Ya encontraremos una forma, no seas tan impaciente. Jarek y Momoko comenzaron a discutir un poco molestos.

Poochie se acercó a Ken.

Poochie: Oye Ken, ¿qué tal si…?. y luego ellos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja hasta que Ken se dio cuenta de un plan.

Ken: Esperen chicos, creo saber cómo todos ustedes pueden infiltrarse en la fiesta y detener a Tremor sin tener que llamar la atención de los presentes en la fiesta de bienvenida.

Chicos y Chicas: ¿En serio?.

Profesor: Ya sé a qué refieren, tenemos guardados esos, podemos usarlos. dándose cuenta de algo.

Jarek: ¿A qué se refieren?. Oh! Que no diga que tenemos que ir al baile. Pensó.

Ken: Déjennos ese problema sobre infiltrarse en la fiesta sin ser descubiertos.

Poochie: Así es, Ken, yo también creó saber a qué te refieres. Mirando a los chicos y las chicas con una mirada pícara. Los Huang y Kanoi y las chicas estaban confundidos por como los veían.

Jarek: ¿Pasa algo?. "confundido_". Estamos en lios se que diran que tenemos que ir a la fiesta con las chicas_. Pensó.

Momoko: ¿Por qué nos miran de esa manera?.

Jarek: _se que me diran que tendre que ir con Momoko_. Pensó un poco sonrojado.

**YO: Hasta que encontre este cap. en mi pc.**

**INNER: Creí que los escribiste antes de septiembre.**

**YO: Tienes razon como despues de eso estuve muy ocupada.**

**INNER: Si ya casi me vuelves loca con el estres que tenias.**

**YO: y tenias que recordarmelo, bueno ya subire el siguiente cap. comenten**


	15. Fiesta de bienvenida: El Poder de Boomer

aqui tengo la contii, espero les guste. n.n

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, Him, y el escuadrón oscuro...

Zen-Aku: Entonces, ¿Onikage fue derrotado?. Jefe, lamentamos haber fallado al enviar a alguien tan débil.

Deviot: Pero no se preocupe, ya enviamos a alguien más para que se encargue sobre esos chicos.

Zedd: Estamos seguros que ese se encargará de traernos esa información interesante que descubrió Onikage. Him se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron.

Him: ¿Información interesante? ¿Es acerca de esos chicos raros que siempre interfieren?.

Zen-Aku: Así es jefe, al parecer esos chicos tienen unos grandes poderes que al parecer no pueden controlarlos. en ese momento se imaginó cuando los RRBZ usaron por primera vez su fuerza barbárica para derrotar a Onikage, también se imaginó cómo los yo interiores de los RRBZ los poseían haciendo que tengan un comportamiento incontrolable y maligno.

Him: ¿Poderes que no pueden controlar?.

Deviot: Así es jefe, podríamos usar esos nuevos poderes que esos chiquillos tienen para nuestro beneficio y así usted podría tener su venganza contra las Powerpuff Girls Z, con esos grandes poderes las derrotaría fáío satisfecho.

Him: Interesante, muy interesante, esos chicos también podrían ser nuestros aliados, pero estoy seguro que lo rechazarían, en fin podría ser interesante si me enfrentara con ellos ahora y con sus nuevos poderes. confiado.

Zedd: Descuide jefe, nuestro nuevo sirviente se encargará de traernos esos nuevos poderes.

Him: Jajaja! ¡Espero ya recuperarme por completo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos en acción esos nuevos poderes que esos chiquillos tienen!. riéndose muy satisfecho.

Z/Z/D/K: Nosotros también, jefe. se reían también.

Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron para escuchar el plan de Ken y Poochie.

Jarek: ¿Y cuál es su plan?.

Momoko: Sí Ken, cuéntanos. y Poochie comenzaron a decirles algo en voz baja.

Chicos, Chicas: ¡¿Quééééééééééé?. Sorprendidos.

Ken: Pienso que es una buena idea, además les ayudará a llevarse bien, ¿no lo creen?. con los brazos cruzados.

Kanoi: Estás bromeando? Yo no iré a esa fiesta de esa manera!. Molesto y sonrojado.

Kaoru: ¡Yo tampoco iré si eso significa que tenga que salir con él!. molesta y sonrojada. Luego Kanoi y Kaoru se miraron un poco molestos.

Kanoi: ¡¿Salir contigo? Jamás saldría contigo aunque tuvieras el cuerpo de Miss universo!. muy molesto.

Kaoru: ¡Yo no estoy interesada en salir contigo!. Kanoi y Kaoru comenzaron a discutir exageradamente.

Miyako se acercó a Huang.

Huang: Bueno… pero es sólo… una fiesta… así… que no tiene de malo… que los amigos vayan juntos. muy avergonzado y sonrojado.

Miyako: Pues sí, es bueno que vayamos a la fiesta pero no creí que sería con ustedes. un poco sonrojada. Huang y Miyako se miraron pero se volvieron a sonrojar y voltearon sus caras a lados diferentes.

Jarek y Momoko no sabían que decir.

Jarek: ¿Y qué opinas?. un poco sonrojado.

Momoko: Pues estoy de acuerdo con ese plan, además yo buscaba pareja para ir a esa fiesta, no eres mi tipo. un poco sonrojada.

Jarek: Bueno, tú tampoco… ¿sabrás la razón?. mirando a otra parte.

Momoko: … yo no saldría con alguien más pequeño que yo. Jarek se sorprendió cómicamente al escuchar eso.

Jarek: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No debes decidir el valor de un hombre sólo por su altura! ¡. Los dos tenemos la misma estatura. Desesperado y lloriqueando cómicamente.

Momoko: Parece ser que no les gusta hablar de eso". Pensó un poco confundida.

Jarek: En fin, lo haremos sólo porque les debemos la ayuda que hicieron por nuestras hermanas, pero sólo lo haremos una vez, no volveremos a hacer este tipo de cosas!. Un poco deprimido y molesto, Momoko asintió.

Ken: Pues entonces ya esta acordado, así que deberán esperar hasta mañana para darles lo que necesitan. Los chicos excepto Jarek y las chicas no entendieron lo que dijo.

La noche del día de la fiesta de bienvenida llegó, mucha gente ya había asistido ahí.

En la casa de Jarek

Yoshino: Bueno Otouto-san, es bueno que te lleves mejor con Lucas. acercándose muy contenta y mejor de salud.

Jarek: Ane-Chan, es bueno que ya te sientas mejor. Ese momento, un repartidor había llegado con un gran paquete, Lucas lo recogió.

Lucas: Jarek , aquí esta lo que estabas esperando, y dice de parte del laboratorio. Mientras leyó una nota que estaba en el paquete. Jarek abrió el paquete y vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

en la casa de Kanoi

Natsuhi: Bueno Otouto, es bueno que tu y Fuusuke dejaron sus diferencias aun lado. Acercándose muy contenta y mejor de salud.

Kanoi: Ane, es bueno que ya te sientas mejor. Ese momento, un repartidor había llegado con un gran paquete, Fuusuke lo recogió.

Fuusuke: Kanoi , aquí esta lo que estabas esperando, y dice de parte del laboratorio. Mientras leyó una nota que estaba en el paquete. Kanoi abrió el paquete y vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

Kanoi: Deben estar bromeando. un poco molesto.

En la casa de Huang

Hikari: Bueno Otouto-san, es bueno que te lleves mejor con Lucas. acercándose muy contenta y mejor de salud.

Huang: Ane-Chan, es bueno que ya te sientas mejor. Ese momento, un repartidor había llegado con un gran paquete, Afuro lo recogió.

Afuro: Huang , aquí esta lo que estabas esperando, y dice de parte del laboratorio. Mientras leyó una nota que estaba en el paquete. Huang abrió el paquete y vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

Más tarde en el laboratorio, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban esperando hasta que otro repartidor llegó con un gran paquete.

Ken: Bueno chicas, lo que necesitan ya llegó. a las chicas, las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se habían vestido con unas ropas elegantes para fiestas que estaban en el paquete, pantalones, chaquetas y camisas de gala iguales con sus respectivos colores, sus primas, Lucas, Fuusuke y Afuro los vieron un poco sorprendidos. (cada uno en su casa)

Jarek: Vaya, esta ropa no se ve tan mal. Contento.

Huang: Me gusta un poco esta ropa. contento.

Kanoi: Esto es insoportable. Molesto mientras tocó la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Fuusuke: Pero Kanoi, creo que te ves genial con esa ropa.

Kanoi: ¿Bromeas? Esta ropa es muy incomoda y no puedo moverme ligeramente cuando haya que pelear!. Molesto moviéndose con un poco de dificultad.

J/H/K: Hasta luego. Despidiéndose.

Y/H/N: Otouto que tengas suerte en… tu misión. un poco sonrientes.

L/F/A: Creo que quisiste decir en tu cita. picaramente.

J/K/H: ¡No estamos en unas citas!. molestos.

Mientras en el laboratorio, las chicas se habían puesto con unos vestidos largos de baile iguales con sus respectivos colores.

Momoko: Vaya, me veo bonita con esta ropa. muy contenta.

Miyako: Es cierto, además adoro esta ropa. muy contenta.

Kaoru: No puedo creer que tenga que usar este vestido. muy molesta mientras tocaba su vestido.

Ken: Pero Kaoru, es necesario que lo uses.

Kaoru: pero, odio usar estos vestidos con falda y me veo ridícula!. molesta.

Momoko: Pero Kaoru-chan, tenemos que hacerlo por las parejas del baile. tratando de convencerla.

Miyako: Chicas, vayamos a la fiesta ya. Las chicas asintieron y se preparaban para irse.

Profesor: Chicas, esperen, deben llevarse esto también, para ustedes y para los chicos. Entregando un pequeño paquete a las chicas.

Momoko: ¿Y qué son estos?. un poco confundida.

Ken: Son unos inventos del profesor que guardamos en caso que algún día lo llegáramos a usar y parece que hoy es un buen momento de usarlos. las chicas estaban un poco confundidas con lo que dijo.

En la noche, en el centro de la ciudad, la fiesta de baile se llevaba a cabo en una enorme casa, muchas parejas ya ingresaban muy felices. Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban en la espalda de la casa, tenían sus manos detrás de sus espaldas, parecían que ocultaban algo, los chicos estaban un poco avergonzados esperando.

Jarek: Esto es ridículo. en su estado.

Huang: Pero los chicos de la fiesta podrían estar en peligro esta noche.

Kanoi: Esto es lo más patético que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas. en su estado.

En ese momento,; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían llegado al lugar también.

Chicas: Hola chicos!. Saludándolos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de sus presencias y vieron que las chicas se veían muy lindas con sus vestidos, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al verlas y voltearon sus miradas a otros lados.

Chicos: Hola… chicas. en sus estados.

Momoko: ¿Les pasa algo?. un poco confundida al ver a los chicos en sus estados.

Jarek: Pues, tenemos algo para ustedes. y los chicos mostraron sus manos, tenían unos adornos para el cabello en forma de flores cada uno, Jarek tenía uno rojo, Huang tenía uno azul y Kanoi tenía uno verde. Las chicas estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver lo que tenían los chicos.

Momoko: Chicos, ¿qué son esas cosas?. un poco confundida.

Jarek: Pues… nuestras hermanas nos sugirieron estos para esconder sus presencias. un poco sonrojado al igual que Huang y Kanoi mientras se imaginaban lo que sus hermanas les decían muy contentas.

Los chicos se acercaron a cada una de las chicas.

Jarek: Será mejor… que te pongas esto… para no llamar la atención. un poco sonrojado entregando a Momoko el adorno rojo, Momoko se sonrojó un poco al ver eso.

Momoko: Pues… gracias.

Huang: Miyako-chan… espero que te guste. muy sonrojado y avergonzado entregando a Miyako el adorno azul. Miyako se sonrojó al ver eso.

Miyako: Gracias, Huang-kun.

Kanoi: Usa esto, con ese cabello desordenado llamaras la atención de la gente. entregando a Kaoru el adorno verde con mala gana, Kaoru vio eso pero lo recibió tratando de ignorar lo que veía.

Kaoru: Sí, seguro.

Las chicas se colocaron los adornos que los chicos trajeron para sus cabellos, los colocaron en la parte izquierdas de sus cabezas.

Momoko: Gracias por estos adornos.

Jarek: Sí, escuchen terminemos rápido con esto, ¿de acuerdo?. un poco impaciente.

Momoko: Por cierto chicos, el profesor nos dio esto para nosotras y para ustedes. mientras que ella y las otras chicas abrieron el paquete que llevaban. Al abrir el paquete se dieron cuenta que eran seis antifaces; uno rosa, uno azul, uno verde, uno rojo, uno azul oscuro y uno verde oscuro. Los chicos y las chicas estaban muy confundidos. No lo sé, tal vez esta nota os dirá algo. Mientras que recogió una pequeña nota que estaba en el paquete y comenzó a leerlo. "Les presento mis inventos, los antifaces secretos, si se los ponen su identidad estará oculta y nadie podrá reconocerlos si los llevan puesto, buena suerte, el profesor Utonio" decía la nota.

Jarek: ¿Antifaces secretos? Que tontería, si me pongo esto, entonces nadie me reconocería. un poco molesto mientras se colocaba el antifaz rojo, en ese momento un chico de su salón de clases apareció en frente de él.

¿?: Oye chico nuevo, no te había visto antes, ¿vienes de un país diferente?. Jarek se "sorprendió" un poco al escuchar eso.

Jarek: Oye, ¿no me reconoces? Estás en el mismo salón que yo.

¿?: Lo siento pero jamás te he visto en mi vida, ¡oh lo olvidé, mi pareja se enojará si no me encuentro con ella!, adiós chico extraño. mientras se retiró muy rápido, Jarek estaba "confundido" al ver lo que pasó.

Jarek: Parece que este raro inventó del profesor si funciona después de todo. Los otros chicos y chicas se pusieron los antifaces y todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la fiesta.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que varias parejas estaban ingresando abrazados, no sabían en que hacer, pero luego se miraron y se dieron cuenta de algo.

Chicos/ Chicas: Ni siquiera lo piensen. un poco molestos.

Jarek: Sólo vinimos a esta tonta fiesta para detener a Tremor. Luego una pareja pasó por ellos.

¿?: Oigan, esta es una fiesta especial, deberían entrar como nosotros.

¿?: Sí, al menos que sean muy tímidos para ingresar con esos vestidos, cierto Ichinose.

Ichinose: Entremos Aki. Ingresaron a la fiesta. Los chicos estaban un poco molestos al escuchar eso.

Chicos: No somos ningunos tímidos!. un poco molestos, luego miraron a las chicas pero se sonrojaron un poco por lo que iban a hacer.

Jarek le mostró su brazo derecho a Momoko.

Jarek: hagamos esto rápido antes que me arrepienta. sonrojado.

Momoko: Pues… bien… de acuerdo. un poco sonrojada y abrazó el brazo de Jarek e ingresaron juntos.

Huang le mostró su brazo derecho a Miyako.

Huang: Miyako-chan, ¿quieres entrar de esta manera?. sonrojado.

Miyako: Pues… sí. un poco sonrojada y abrazó el brazo de Huang e ingresaron juntos.

Kanoi le mostró su brazo derecho a Kaoru un poco molesto.

Kanoi: No pienses que hago esto por ti, ¿entendido?. sonrojado tratando de ignorarla.

Kaoru: Estoy de acuerdo. un poco sonrojada y molesta y abrazó el brazo de Kanoi e ingresaron juntos pero tratando de ignorar lo que hacían.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban haciendo lo mismo que hacían las otras parejas e ingresaron a la fiesta y se soltaron inmediatamente para no llamar la atención de los presentes en la fiesta. Luego ellos esperaron sentados y comenzaron a ver por todas partes.

Jarek: Pues parece que Tremor no ha llegado todavía.

Momoko: Tal vez estará coqueteando con Princesa, recuerden que ella será su pareja en el baile.

Kanoi: Como sea, ya quiero quitarme esta ridícula ropa!. un poco molesto moviéndose con dificultad.

Kaoru: Y yo quiero quitarme esta ropa que me hace ver muy femenina. molesta tocándose su vestido.

Kanoi: Pues es muy raro que uses un vestido como ese, no combina bien contigo.

Kaoru: Pues yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti.

La hora de comienzo de la fiesta llegó y las diferentes parejas se dieron cuenta que alguien apareció en el escenario de la fiesta, se trataba de Tremor Kandara quien estaba vestido muy elegante.

Tremor: Quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan venido a mi gran fiesta, y quiero presentarles a mi pareja, Princesa!. con el micrófono y en ese momento Princesa se acercó a él con su mejor vestido.

Princesa: Aprecien mi vestido, es el mejor vestido hecho por diferentes estilos del mundo. ( YO: llevaba un vestido que según ella era hermoso)(INNER: jajajajajaja! Más bien diras casi vomito) . Presumiendo.

Tremor: Bien, ahora elegiremos seis parejas que bailarán basándonos en sus vestidos para demostrar quien es el mejor, y nuestros afortunados son…. y en ese momento seis luces de pista estaba seleccionando las parejas, se eligió a tres parejas diferentes, los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco nerviosos al ver lo que pasaba.

Jarek: Esto es malo.

Momoko: Digo lo mismo. Los chicos y las chicas estaban retirándose lentamente en puntillas pero las tres luces restantes los eligieron.

Tremor: Y esos son nuestras tres últimas parejas, vaya sus vestidos hacen buena combinación. Los chicos y las chicas estaban un poco avergonzados al ser elegidos también. Pues bien, que comience el baile, muéstrennos que vale la pena haber venido a mi fiesta, Princesa, ¿me concedes el honor de bailar conmigo?. mostrandole su brazo derecha a Princesa, ella se sonrojó un poco.

Princesa: Con mucho gusto!. muy contenta. Tremor y Princesa bailaron en el centro de la pista y las otras tres parejas comenzaron a bailar también, pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban inmóviles, al parecer no querían bailar juntos.

Jarek: Creo que no tenemos elección. muy avergonzado.

Momoko: Pues adelante!. Avergonzada. . Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a bailar como parejas. Jarek y Momoko bailaban muy excelente y contentos. Huang y Miyako bailaban un poco bien excelente pero estaban muy sonrojados al bailar muy apegados. Kanoi y Kaoru bailaban pero se miraban muy seriamente al principio pero luego se miraron muy tranquilos. En ese momento, los RRBZ y las PPGZ en algún momento parecían que les gustaba bailar juntos y eso que nunca lo hicieron antes, se sentían relajados y felices.

Luego de unos minutos Tremor y Princesa bailaban, Princesa estaba muy feliz al tener un chico a su lado, pero Tremor se veía un poco impaciente porque esperaba que algo pasara.

Tremor: _¡Donde estarán esos héroes, creí que si hacía esta fiesta ellos vendrían, tendré que terminar con esto ya y buscarlos ¡_. Pensó muy seriamente, Princesa se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.

Princesa: Tremor-kun, ¿sucede algo?. Tremor se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Tremor: _Tendré que deshacerme de esta presumida o me causará problemas en mi misión_. Pensó muy seriamente mientras emitía un poco de aura negra, los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
>Princesa, quiero que mires mi cara muy fijamente. Princesa lo miró pero luego ella vio que la cara de Tremor se transformó en una como una mascara ninja marron , Princesa gritó de susto asustando a las demás parejas, luego Princesa se desmayó.<p>

J/H/K: ¡Aura negra!. Despertando de su relajamiento al igual que las chicas, pero luego todos ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separaron con las caras muy rojas.

Los chicos se fijaron que Tremor esta emitiendo aura negra.

Tremor: ¡¿Dónde están Rowdyruff Boys Z? Se supone que aparecerían aquí, si no lo hacen, aniquilaré a todas las parejas de la fiesta!.

Jarek: Lo sabía, Tremor no es un chico normal, debe ser obra del polvo negro, entremos en acción.

Momoko: Muy bien.

Kanoi: Bien, al fin podré quitarme esta ropa incómoda.

Kaoru: Y yo podré quitarme este vestido. Los chicos y las chicas fueron a un lugar de la casa y ahí cada uno se transformó en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

Jarek: HARD BRICK!.

Huang: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Kanoi: STRONG BUTCH!.

RRBZ: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!.

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!.

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

PPGZ: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!.

Tremor estaba cambiando un poco su apariencia asustando a las parejas del fiesta.

Tremor: Ninguno de ustedes se irá de mi fiesta hasta que descubra quien de ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z. mientras se acercaba a todos ellos, pero los RRBZ y las PPGZ aparecieron justo a tiempo.

Brick: Detente Tremor!. señalándolo, Tremor se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

Tremor: Los Rowdyruff Boys Z, y sus novias. Burlándose.

RRBZ: ¡No son nuestras novias!. Muy enojados.

Tremor: Como sea, los estaba esperando para destruirlos. Sonriendo muy confiado.

Brick: ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Tremor: Pues… estoy reemplazando el trabajo que Onikage no cumplió por culpa de ustedes.

Boomer: ¿Dijiste Onikage?. dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Tremor.

Butch: ¿Te refieres a ese monstruo que nos causo muchos problemas hace poco?. Molesto.

Tremor: Así es.

Los RRBZ recordaron a Onikage a quién ellos lo derrotaron usando su fuerza barbárica; en ese momento el cuerpo de Tremor se transformaba en un ninja (YO: Tremor de Mortal Kombat), las parejas del baile salieron corriendo asustados de la casa.

Blossom: No puedo creer que Tremor sea como ese monstruo que atacó a los chicos. preocupada.

Tremor: Pues llegó el momento que me muestren de qué están hechos. muy confiado.

Bubbles: Tendremos más problemas de nuevo. Muy preocupada.

Buttercup: Tenemos que enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

Tremor: Pues salgamos a ver lo que pueden hacer!.

Afuera, los RRBZ y las PPGZ sacaron sus armas y se preparaban para pelear contra Tremor.

Brick: Vamos a derrotarte, usemos nuestra fuerza barbarica, chicos. los RRBZ se preparaban para hacerlo pero las PPGZ los detuvieron.

Blossom: Esperen chicos, no pueden usar su fuerza barbarica , aún no pueden controlarlos, ¿no recuerdan lo que pasó y lo que el profesor les había dicho?. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso y recordaron lo que pasó esa vez cuando Onikage los obligó a usar su fuerza barbarica por primera vez para derrotarlo y destruir una parte de la ciudad, también recordaron lo que el profesor les dijo en esa vez. "No pueden usar esos peligrosos poderes, ya que si los usan destruirían a cualquiera incluyendo a nosotros".

Brick: verdad, no podemos poner en riesgo la ciudad de nuevo. los RRBZ decidieron no usar sus poderes peligrosos.

Tremor: Que aburrido, quiero que me muestren el poder que usaron para derrotar a Onikage. , luego comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ con ataques de barro pero ellos lo esquivaron.

Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a Tremor.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. Atacando

Boomer: RINGS ICE!. Atacando.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. Atacando.

Los ataques de los RRBZ se dirigían contra Tremor pero los esquivó y desapareció.

Brick: ¿A dónde se fue?. mirando en diferentes partes, pero en ese momento Tremor apareció por detrás de ellos.

Blossom: Chicos, detrás de ustedes!.

Tremor: Los tengo, tumba de barro!. lanzó mucho barro que cubrió los cuerpos enteros de los RRBZ dejándolos inmóviles y tirados en el suelo "inconscientes".

Blossom: Oh no! Los chicos están en problemas!.

Bubbles: Tenemos que ayudarlos!.

Buttercup: Adelante!. Las PPGZ preparaban sus ataques contra Tremor .

Blossom:YO-YO SUPREMO. Atancando.

Bubbles: BURBUJAS GIGANTES!. Atacando.

Buttercup: GOLPE SÓNICO!. Atacando.

Los ataques de las PPGZ se dirigían contra Tremor pero él los esquivó muy fácilmente.

Tremor: Ustedes no se metan!. lanzó ataques de barro contra las PPGZ. Las PPGZ lo esquivaron pero sus pies y manos fueron envueltos en el suelo con barro haciendo que se les cayeran sus armas, el barro se endureció.

Blossom: No puedo moverme!. preocupada.

Tremor: Quédense ahí, cuando extermine a esos chicos, serán las próximas en mi lista. confiado mientras se retiraba dejando a las chicas atrapadas en el barro, Tremor se dirigía hacia los RRBZ quien es seguían atrapados en el barro que se endureció también.

Bubbles: Tenemos que hacer algo o los chicos estarán perdidos!. Preocupada.

Blossom: Si tan solo pudiéramos alcanzar nuestras armas. tratando de alcanzar su yo-yo pero estaba muy lejos de ella.

Bubbles: Tenemos que hacer que los chicos despierten antes de que Tremor los ataque. tratando de moverse hasta que logró liberar una de sus manos pero no podía liberar la otra ni sus pies. Hay que hacer algo. hasta que se le ocurrió algo, entonces tomó su cinturón y llamó al laboratorio. Ken Poochie me escuchan?.

El profesor, Ken y Poochie recibieron la llamada de Bubbles en el laboratorio.

Profesor: Sí Bubbles , te escuchamos.

Ken: ¿Qué sucede?.

Bubbles: Los chicos tenían razón, Tremor es un monstruo y ahora los chicos están en peligro y no podemos ayudarles porque estamos atrapadas en barro.

Poochie: Eso es malo. El profesor, Ken y Poochie se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ estaban cubiertos de barro, Tremor se dirigía hacia ellos comenzando con Boomer.

Tremor: Ahora tendré acabar con cada uno hasta que me demuestren sus poderes. mientras sujetaba a Boomer quien seguía inconsciente y cubierto de barro.

Bubbles: Boomer será lastimado, tenemos que hacer algo ya!. muy preocupada.

Poochie: chicos me pueden escuchar, Butch, Boomer, Brick. Contactando a los RRBZ.

En la mente de Boomer

¿?: Boomer…. Mago(Nieto), tienes que salvar a tus amigos. Preocupado. Era hombre alto rubio con una armadura samurái azul y un kataginu negro.

Boomer: Abuelo Huang, que haces aquí.

Huang: ahora no hay tiempo tienes que despertar, adios Boomer.

Boomer: adios…. jiisan. (Abuelo)

Mientras tanto, Tremor sujetaba a Boomer preparando algo.

Tremor: sera tu fin. Pero en ese instante Boomer reacciono.

Boomer: eso es lo que tu crees. dandole un puñetazo a Tremor.

Tremor: que demonios?. Sorprendido.

Boomer: no tienes honor, una cosa es atacarnos cuando estamos inconcientes, pero otra es atacar a chicas, grave error. Molesto, y corrio con una velocidad impresionante, golpeando a Tremor con todas sus fuerzas, las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver el comportamiento de Boomer.

Buttercup: chicas recuerdenme no hacerlo enojar. Algo nerviosa. Blossom y Bubbles asintieron nerviosas.

Boomer: despidete. Molesto dandole un gran golpe a Tremor estrellando a Tremor contra el suelo, tanto que Brick y Butch reaccionaron.

Tremor: no puede ser. Lastimado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacer se hasta desaparecer por completo.

Boomer habia derrotado a Tremor.

Butch: vaya Boomer derrotó a Tremor solo. levantó del suelo.

Brick: bien hecho Boomer. Boomer ya se encontraba mas tranquilo.

Boomer: Sólo vayámonos de aquí.

Blossom: Oigan chicos, les importaría sacarnos de aquí. mientras que seguía atrapada en barro junto con Bubbles y Buttercup.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ regresaron a la casa y vieron que Princesa se retiraba muy triste.

Boomer: Pues, deberías saber que ese chico fue un monstruo y nosotros… bueno. con un poco de dificultad.

Princesa: Pues si lo derrotaron, esta bien, es mejor que tenerlo como novio, yo me largo, además arruinó mi vestido. molesta mientras se retiraba. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que las parejas de la fiesta de baile estaban un poco tristes.

Boomer: ¿Qué les pasa ahora?.

Bubbles: No es lógico?, están muy tristes porque arruinaron sus momentos románticos. sintiendo un poco de pena.

Bucth: creo que vomitare. Desinteresado.

Brick: Oigan, no deben sentirse tristes porque sus momento se terminaron por culpa de su anfitrión que resultó ser un monstruo.

Aki: No se trata de eso.

Ichinose: Estamos tristes porque no hay música que nos haga bailar.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban confundidos cómicamente al oír eso.

RRBZ/ PPGZ: ¿Sólo eso?. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban pensando qué hacer.

Boomer: Lo tengo, ya sé como animarlos y cómo todos podemos divertirnos. dándose cuenta de algo.

Bubbles: ¿Qué planeas?. Boomer sonrió muy confiado. Más tarde, las parejas, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en la fiesta de nuevo, pero había puesto música rock n' roll , todos bailaban muy felices.

Butch: Esto si es una verdadera fiesta.

Buttercup: Sí, me encanta. contenta.

Bubbles: Fue una buena idea Boomer. mientras bailaba.

Boomer: Gracias Bubbles. mientras bailaba. Era una fiesta de disco, las parejas les gustaba mucho, los RRBZ y las PPGZ bailaban muy contentos, era su momento más divertido que tuvieron.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo.**

**INNER: Hasta que por fin llegaste a este cap.**

**YO: Ya vas empezando de nuevo, pronto subire el siguiente cap. gracias por los reviews, comenten. n.n**


	16. Butch vs Koragg: La Técnica de Sork Klub

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero al fin pude terminar este cap. espero les guste.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, el profesor estaba trabajando en algo.

Profesor: Parece que lo terminé. Luego se retiró. En ese momento Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían venido de visita.

Momoko: Hola profesor Utonio!.

Profesor: Hola chicas, ahora estoy muy ocupado, ¿podrían visitarnos más tarde?.

Miyako: De acuerdo, profesor, lo veremos luego.

Kaoru: Momoko, ya vamonos.

Momoko: Vamos. Las tres se fueron de camino a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, el escuadrón oscuro que siempre estaban con Him estaban hablando, hasta que de repente, Koragg estaba intentando usar uno de sus más fuertes poderes.

Koragg: Por fin, me recuperé mis poderes. Destruyendo lo que se le atravesara, los demás del Escuadrón Oscuro estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver que Koragg recuperaba sus poderes.

Zen-Aku: Vaya, así que ya recuperaste parte de tus poderes.

D/Z: Eso significa que nosotros también recuperaremos los poderes más pronto de lo que pensábamos. Him se les acercó.

Him: Veo que al fin has recuperado parte de tus poderes, ¿qué piensas hacer?. Sonriendo mientras se fijó en Kanoi quien estaba acompañado de Jarek y Huang, todos ellos se dirigían a la escuela mientras conversaban.

Mientras los chicos esperaban que comenzara la clase, Sakamoto pasó al lado de ellos, mientras tenía una sonrisa sospechosa.

Jarek: que es lo que le sucede?.

Kanoi: Sakamoto es muy raro. Desinteresado.

Huang: _Sakamoto, habrá hecho algo, nadie sonríe de esa forma tan rara sin haber hecho nada.. No será que?_. Pensó. Hasta que miro a Sakamoto mientras se reía mirando una cubeta con agua que había puesto en la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta se abría poco a poco al ver que era Miyako entraba.

Huang: _Lo sabia Sakamoto, pero no le hara esto a Miyako_. Pensó. Cuando la cubeta estaba cayendo Huang uso sus poderes para evitar que le cayera a Miyako. Ella se fue a sentar a su lugar sin notarlo.

Sakamoto: O_O. pero que pasa?. Sorprendido viendo la cubeta con el agua, pero aun mas sorprendido al ver que el agua no caia.

Huang: _Esto pasa por meterte con Miyako_. Pensó. Para dejar de usar sus poderes de agua control, dejando que la cubeta con agua cayera sobre Sakamoto.

Todos se comenzaron a reir de el, cuando Momoko y Kaoru entraron vieron a Sakamoto empapado y con la cubeta en la cabeza.

M/K: ¿?.

Mientras la clase había comenzado.

Sakamoto: _Porque mi broma no funcionó_. Pensó. _Pero la siguiente no fallará_. Pensó sonriendo.

Llegó la hora del receso y todos los chicos conversaban felizmente. Kanoi estaba sentado detrás de un árbol leyendo un libro, hasta que escuchó que alguien estaba por ahí.

Sakamoto: Estoy seguro que esta si funcionara. Saliendo de un agujero que había cavado, luego oculto el agujero y se fue a ocultar, para esperar a su siguiente victima.

Se escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Kaoru: Por fin tendré un momento de paz.

kanoi se sorprendió que la que se acercaba era Kaoru.

Kanoi: _Kaoru! Oh no Sakamoto te metiste con la chica equivacada. _Pensó. Se puso de pie golpeando el suelo usando sus poderes cubrió el agujero con tierra control.

Kaoru paso por ahí sin ningún problema, Sakamoto estaba boquiabierto desde su escondite. Salió de ahí fue donde había hecho el agujero, se paro ahí, sorprendido.

Sakamoto: Que rayo?. Saltando.

Kanoi: _No te metas con Kaoru. _Pensó golpeando el suelo de nuevo, creando el agujero de nuevo.

Sakamoto: AAAAHHHH!. Cayendo en el agujero.

Sonó el timbre. Sakamoto saliendo del agujero con chichones en la cabeza.

Sakamoto: Que es lo que pasa, creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi toque. Confundido. Ya se que broma no fallara. Llegando a su casillero, sacó unos explosivos. Esto es infalible. Se fue al salón poniendo en el suelo los explosivos los encendió y se fue a su lugar a esperar a su victima.

Jarek estaba sentado escuchando música en su ipod, se fijo en Sakamoto evitando no reírse.

Jarek: _Que tramara esta vez_. Pensó. Hasta que al ver que la que entraba era Momoko. _Que! No permitiré que le hagas esto a mi Hime(Princesa)_. Pensó, de un soplido apagó la mecha. Momoko siguió caminando sin notar lo que pasaba. Sakamoto estaba atonito al ver que no ocurria ninguna explosión y se acerco donde estaban los explosivos.

Sakamoto: Que! Esta es la tercera vez que me pasa esto. Aun en su estado levantando los explosivos del suelo.

Jarek: _Esta vez no se te hizo, pero nadie se mete con Momoko_. Pensó soplando otra vez, la mecha se encendió de nuevo. Sakamoto no se dio cuenta que la mecha estaba encendida, hasta que explotaron.

Sakamoto: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!. Gritando comicamente por la explosión. (YO: Como Ling en Mulán II). Los demas en la clase lo vieron confundido. Cuando llegó el maestro quedó igual que los demas en el salón. _Que mala suerte tengo hoy_. Pensó. T_T.

Al día siguiente en el laboratorio el Profesor seguía trabajando con algo mezclando unos químicos. Las chicas y los chicos menos Kanoi entran.

M/M/K: Hola Profesor.

J/H: Que hace?

Profesor: Ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo experimento. Mezclando los químicos.

Huang: Oh, eso lo explica.

Jarek: Pero para que, nos servirá eso para combatir el mal?

Profesor: Algo así, por el momento esta en la segunda fase, para completarse la mezcla debe volverse azul. Pero cuando la mezcla se volvió verde. Oh! No cúbranse todos y tapen su nariz. Cubriéndose y tapando su nariz. Cuando la mezcla explotó, dejando un nube de humo ahí.

Kanoi había notado la explosión, pero entro sin taparse la nariz.

Kanoi: Oigan que es lo que paso aquí. Confundido.

Jarek: Tapa tu nariz Kanoi.

Kanoi: Pero porque. Confundido. Oh! Veo porque. Sintiéndose mareado. Jajajaja! Todo esta borroso... por fin entrenare con... las técnicas avanzadas... del Abuelo Kanoi. Mareado por el efecto del humo.

Momoko: Profesor que contenía esa mezcla?.

Profesor: Contenía clorobenzilideno malononitrilo y Anhídrido hiponitroso.

Jarek: Oh no, porque los mezclo con eso. El Profesor apenado no dijo nada.

Huang: Y que clase de químicos son?.Confundido.

Jarek: No pusiste atención en la clase de química, esos químicos son mejor conocidos como gas lacrimógeno y gas hilarante.

Huang: Gas hilarante, porque eso es malo.

Jarek: No recuerdas lo que paso en Nápoles.

Huang: Oh no esto es muy malo. Asustado.

Momoko: Pero porque piensan que eso es malo.

Kaoru: Y que paso en Nápoles?. Confundida.

Huang: Fue un día que nosotros fuimos al dentista, Kanoi se sentía un poco nervioso asi que el dentista le aplico ese gas. Explicando.

Jarek: Toda la consulta fue normal, pero cuando termino es cuando de repente allí era una zona de desastre, Kanoi no podía controlarse por los efectos de gas, Huang y yo tuvimos que intervenir para detenerlo. Serio.

Miyako: Entiendo, pero ahora lo veo calmado.

Jarek: Por ahora.

Momoko: Profesor y cuales son los efectos secundarios de la mezcla que creó. Preocupada.

Profesor: según mi teoría son alucinaciones, un estado eufórico y en algunos casos puede provocar pérdida de parte de la memoria, lagrimeo, irritación y ceguera temporal.

Huang: Y por cuanto tiempo tardara en quitarse los efectos. Preocupado.

Profesor: Si mis cálculos son correctos en 7 días.

Jarek: Va a ser una larga semana pero como le explicaremos esto a Natsuhi.

Kaoru: Seguro encontrarán la forma.

Kanoi: Voy a entrenar con el abuelo Kanoi. Aun mareado.

Kaoru: Que es lo que dices, entrenamiento?

Miyako: Kanoi tiene abuelo?

Jarek: Lo dudo, seguro son los efectos del gas hilarante, esta diciendo cosas sin sentido. Buscando una excusa. _Entrenamiento con su abuelo, Kanoi piensa que tiene 6 años_. Pensó.

Kanoi: En... donde estoy... donde se fueron Haru e Ibiki. Aun en su estado. Quien es el?. Señalando al Profesor aun mareado.

Kaoru: Vaya hasta olvido quien es el Profesor.

Kanoi: Seguire los pasos... del abuelo Hizuren, me convertiré en el Tsuchikage . Aun en su estado. Que bueno que llegas Natsuhi. Camino mareado hacia Kaoru para luego abrazarla.

Kaoru: Pero que es lo que me dices. Tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Kanoi.

Momoko: Kaoru creo que te confunde con su prima. Acercándose.

Miyako: Como tienen un gran parecido, no me sorprende que te confunda con ella. Acercándose.

Kaoru: Si pero a diferencia que sus ojos son mas oscuros. Aun tratando de soltarse.

Kanoi: Sabes Natsuhi... sere un héroe como el abuelo Kanoi. Sin soltar a Kaoru. Sin duda seré como el.

Kaoru: Ah?.Confundida.

Jarek: Es por el gas, por el momento síguele la corriente, para evitar que este lugar sea una zona de desastre.

Kaoru: Por el momento. Aun tratando de soltarse. Por supuesto serás como el, pero podrías soltarme me asfixias.

Kanoi: Lo siento Ane. Soltándola. A que hora llegaron Jarek y Huang.

J/H: Llegamos hace poco. Siguiéndole la corriente.

Kanoi: Seremos héroes como nuestros abuelos. Aun en su estado.

Jarek: Estoy seguro que lo seremos. "Siguiéndole la corriente". _Pero si esto sigue tendre que usar la segunda fase de mi sainnigan_. Pensó. (YO: Es un dojutsu inventado por mí, es la combinación del byakugan, el dojutsu de Ranmaru, el sharingan y rinnegan).

En eso entran Ken y Poochie quedando confundidos por lo que pasaba.

Ken: Que es lo que pasó aquí?. Confundido.

Poochie: Que es lo que le pasa a Kanoi?. Confundido.

Kanoi: Miren un duende esta aquí. Mirando a Ken aun en su estado.

Ken: Mejor ser un duende que ser un tonto como tu. Molesto.

Huang: _Uy no debió decir eso_. Pensó preocupado.

Kanoi: QUE ME DIJISTE ENANO!. Aun en su estado, y furioso.

Ken: Lo que oíste. Molesto.

Kanoi: Hare que te tragues tus palabras. Acercándose amenazadoramente a Ken. hasta que Jarek se interpuso.

Jarek: No lo escuches Kanoi, el no sabe lo que dice. Sosteniendo a Kanoi. Huang ayudame, si Kanoi se libera ya sabes lo que pasara. Huang haciendo caso de la orden de Jarek fue a ayudarlo.

Kanoi: Oigan suéltenme, nadie insulta a un Kamiya, nadie. Aun furioso.

Huang: Calmate Kanoi. Tratando de calmarlo.

Jarek: No sabe que eres un Kamiya. Tratando de calmarlo.

Kanoi: Esta bien, pero si vuelve a insultarme no vivirá para contarlo. Furioso.

Ken: No... no volverá a pasar. Nervioso. Después de eso Kanoi estaba un poco calmado, asi que Jarek y Huang lo soltaron.

Kaoru: Casi te hacen puré. Burlandose de Ken.

Ken: Oye!. Molesto.

Momoko: Ken debes tener cuidado con lo que dices.

Miyako: Es cierto, si eso pasa de nuevo Jarek y Huang no estarán aquí para detenerlo.

Jarek: Es por eso que me quedare para vigilarlo. Serio. Tú que dices Huang.

Huang: Me quedo. Serio. Pero hay que avisarles a nuestras primas que nos quedaremos aquí por unos días.

Jarek: De acuerdo. Sacando su celular. Y se fue a un lugar apartado de todos.

En la casa de Jarek, Yoshino estaba viendo un álbum de fotos. Hasta que suena su celular.

Yoshino: Jarek, en donde estas?.

Jarek: Estoy en el laboratorio, hubo un accidente con Kanoi, puedo quedarme aquí por unos días.

Yoshino: Oh! Entiendo, claro que puedes Otouto-san. n.n

Jarek: Gracias Ane-Chan. Despiendose.

Huang: Que le dire a Kari. Serio. Ya sé. Sacando su celular se fue a un lugar apartado de todos.

En la casa de Huang, Hikari se encontraba dibujando un bello paisaje. Hasta que suena su celular.

Hikari: Otouto-san donde estas hace rato fue tu hora de salida de la escuela?

Huang: Estoy en el laboratorio, hubo un pequeño accidente con Kanoi, me puedo quedar por unos días por favor.

Hikari: Lo entiendo, por supuesto que puedes Otouto-san. n.n

Huang: Gracias Ane-Chan. Despidiéndose.

Con Jarek

Jarek: Bien, ahora hay que explicarle lo que paso a Natsuhi.

En la casa de Kanoi, Natsuhi se encontraba leyendo un libro. Hasta que sono su celular.

Natsuhi: Hola Jarek como estas?.

Jarek: Bien, gracias.

Natsuhi: Y Kanoi?.

Jarek: Aquí a Kanoi.

Kanoi: MI SUEÑO ES SER EL TSUCHIKAGE, MI SUEÑO ES SER EL TSUCHIKAGE!. Gritando una y otra vez. Aun con el efecto del gas.

Natsuhi : O_O. Jarek dime que paso ahí. Asustada.

Jarek: Es que hubo un accidente con unos químicos que contenían gas hilarante, cuando exploto el humo se disperso por el lugar, Kanoi iba entrando e inhalo este humo. Explicándole.

Natsuhi: Comprendo, pero manténgalo controlado todo el tiempo, recuerden lo que paso en el examen chunnin cuando tenían 8 años.

Jarek: Como olvidar lo que pasó, es por eso puede quedarse aquí por unos días.

Natsuhi: Si, pero no dejen que por nada del mundo lo hagan enfadar.

Jarek: De acuerdo y gracias. despidiéndose yéndose con los demas.

Momoko: Y bien que dijo?

Jarek: Puede quedarse. Contestó.

Miyako: Y a ustedes que les dijeron?

Huang: Tambien podemos quedarnos.

Kaoru: Bien, es hora de irnos.

M/M: Nos vemos chicos.

J/H: Nos vemos. Despidiéndose.

Kanoi: Adios Ane. Abrazando a Kaoru.

Kaoru: adiós Otouto. Siguiéndole la corriente. Después de eso las chicas se fueron a sus casas.

Jarek: Ahora debemos mantener calmado a Kanoi.

Huang: Y que lo digas.

Poochie: Ya escuchaste Ken no enfades a Kanoi de nuevo.

Jarek: A la próxima no estaremos cerca para impedirlo. Serio.

Ken: Pero si el empezó. Molesto.

Profesor: Ken ellos tienen razón no lo hagas enfadar.

Ken: Esta bien. Haciendo pucheros.

Kanoi: Sere el Tsuchikage, sere el Tsuchikage. Aun con los mismo.

J/H: Si Kanoi si serás uno de los mejores. Siguiéndole la corriente. Llevándolo a rastras a la habitación.

Profesor: Les enseñare la habitación para huéspedes. Llevándolos ahí. Si necesitan algo solo avisen. Antes de irse.

J/H: Gracias se lo haremos saber Profesor. Entrando a la habitación.

Huang: Que haremos?. Preocupado.

Jarek: Si lo hacen enfadar de nuevo, tendré que usar la técnica bloqueo chi para detenerlo. Serio.

Huang: Pero eso lo paralizara. Jarek solo asintió. De acuerdo. Serio.

Kanoi: Sere Tsuchikage, como el abuelo Hizuren y el tío Minato. Aun seguía con el mismo estado. Hare que Ōnoki se retracte. Aun en su estado, sentado en una cama individual.

Huang: Hasta que se durmió. Aliviado.

Jarek: Hay que descansar será una semana larga. los dos se acercaron a una litera. Jarek escogió la de arriba y Huang la parte de abajo.

Días después Kanoi aun seguía con lo de que será Tsuchikage. Jarek, Huang, el Profesor, Ken y Poochie ya no soportaban a Kanoi decir esto una y otra vez.

Kanoi: Sere Tsuchikage, como el abuelo Hizuren y el tío Minato. . Aun seguía con el mismo estado. Hare que ese dobe de Ōnoki se retracte. Para luego quedarse callado.

Ken: _hasta que por fin se quedo callado_. Pensó. ¬¬.

Hasta que Kanoi sin razón "aparente" comenzó a llorar.

Kanoi: Fue por mi culpa... . aun llorando aun en su estado. Fue por mi culpa que okaasan(mamá) haya muerto. : (

Jarek: _Ahora piensa que tiene 7 años_. Pensó. _Pero no lo culpó, yo también extraño a mi okaasan_. Pensó triste. : (

Huang: _okaasan_. Pensó triste. : (

Kanoi: Por mi culpa Akaboshi mató a okaasan. Llorando, comenzando a emitir un chakra verde. DONDE ESTAS AKABOSHI, NO TE ESCONDAS COBARDE!. Furioso pero aun con los efectos del gas. Comenzando a destruir lo que tenia enfrente.

Jarek: _Oh! No creo que revive ese día. _Pensó. _Tengo que hacer algo._ Pensando antes de usar su velocidad comenzando golpear a los puntos de presión de Kanoi con golpes rápidos y puñetazos. Paralizando a Kanoi para luego este caer en el suelo.

Poochie: Como aprendiste hacer eso?. Sorprendido.

Jarek: Lo aprendí en uno de nuestros viajes. Mintió. (YO: Lo aprendió de su madre cuando tenía 6 años).

Profesor: Al menos ya esta calmado. Un poco aliviado.

Ken: Pero por cuanto tiempo va a estar paralizado.

Huang: Creo que por una hora. Serio. Jarek. Mirando a Jarek.

Jarek: La paralisis durara una hora. Serio. Huang ayudame a llevarme a la camilla.

Huang: Esta bien. Ayudándolo.

En ese preciso instante llegaron las chicas.

Momoko: Hola a todos. Saludando.

Miyako: Hola, como sigue Kanoi.

Poochie: Solo miren. Señalando a Kanoi que aun seguía llorando.

Kaoru: Y ahora que le pasa. Confundida acercándose a Kanoi.

Huang: No lo sabemos esta asi hace unos minutos. Kanoi cuando miro a Kaoru se levanto y la abrazo.

Kanoi: Natsuhi, fue por mi culpa que mataran a okaasan. Llorando sin soltar a Kaoru. Ella solo miro a Jarek muy confundida, y el le hizo señales para que le siguiera el juego.

Kaoru: Calma, Otouto yo estoy aquí. Siguiendole la corriente. Pero estaba sonrojada por el abrazo. Kanoi ya se encontraba mas tranquilo dejo de abrazar a Kaoru.

Kanoi: Siempre serás mi Ane(Hermana), gracias Natsuhi. Limpiando sus lagrimas.

Poochie: No que la paralisis dura una hora.

Jarek: Kanoi es muy fuerte para ese tipo de paralisis, debi haber golpeado otros puntos de presión. Explicando.

Luego las chicas menos Kaoru, el Profesor y Ken salieron de ahí dejando a Jarek y Kaoru solos con Kanoi.

Jarek: Gracias por entender que es por ese gas que esta asi. n . n

Kaoru: De nada, pero por ahora le seguire su juego.

Kanoi: Miren no esta?. Aun mareado por el gas mirando su puño.

J/K: Que no esta. Confundidos.

Kanoi: Mi pulgar estaba aquí hace un segundo. Mirando su puño.

Jarek: Aguarda. Agarrando el puño y sacando el pulgar. Ves tu pulgar volvió.

Kanoi: Ah si! Jajajajajajajajaja. Riéndose sin razón aparente.

J/K: Jajajajajaja!. Riéndose.

Kanoi: Que es tan gracioso?. Aun mareado.

Jarek: Tu Kanoi. Contestó.

Kaoru: Estas asi por el efecto que los químicos que explotó.

Kanoi: Kaoru. Llamándola.

Kaoru: Que?. Respondió. _Parece que ya no me confunde con su prima_. Pensó.

Jarek: _Ya va recuperando la memoria_. Pensó.

Kanoi: Ven aquí, ven aquí. Llamando a Kaoru.

Kaoru: Que quieres?. Acercándose.

Kanoi: Voy a contarte... . Kaoru se acerco mas para escuchar. Un secreto...

Kaoru: Aja, dime. Mientras escuchaba lo que el decía.

Kanoi: Ven aquí. Kaoru haciéndole caso se acerco aun mas.

Kaoru: Que secreto?.

Kanoi: Me gusta el pollo frito. Susurrándole, pero Jarek alcanzo a escucharlo.

Kaoru: Que el pollo frito te guste no es ningún secreto. ¬¬

Kanoi: Lo se... no quiero contarte mi verdadero secreto. Aun en su estado, volteando a otro lado.

Kaoru: Dime ya. Intrigada.

Kanoi: De acuerdo ven aquí. Atrayéndola hacia el. Recuerdas... que les dijimos que Jarek,Huang y yo estuvimos en Napoles. Susurrándole.

Kaoru. Si recuerdo que nos dijeron eso. Contesto.

Kanoi: Bueno... en realidad... nosotros... . Susurrando. Pero Jarek logro escucharlo.

Jarek: _Oh! No tengo que hacer algo, aun no es tiempo para decirles la verdad a las chicas_. Pensó. _SAINNIGAN!._ Pensó luego sus ojos se tornaron en color ámbar y sus pupilas se dilataron tomando diferentes formas. (YO: Como el sharingan, pero a diferencia que este es mas fuerte).

Poochie: ¿?. _Que le paso a sus ojos_. Pensó.

Kanoi al ver a Jarek con su döjutsu activo, cayo en un tipo de hipnosis, para luego quedarse dormido.

Poochie: _Interesante parece que esos chicos tienen poderes que no nos han contado_. Pensó.

Kaoru: Que es lo que me dirás?.Confundida al ver que se quedo dormido.

Kanoi: Sshhhh no se lo digas a las chicas. Susurro dormido.

Kaoru: Ah?. Aun más confundida volteando a ver a Jarek. Este al ver esto desactivo el döjutsu inmediatamente.

Jarek: Es por el gas. Mintió. _Justo a tiempo por poco Kanoi le dice la verdad a Kaoru_. Pensó, pero no se percató que Poochie lo había visto cuando activo y desactivo su döjutsu.

Kaoru: Me voy con los demás. Acercándose a la puerta. Oye no vienes.?

Jarek: Después te alcanzo.

Kaoru: De acuerdo. Saliendo de ahí.

Poochie: Bien Kaoru ya se fue, que tipo de poder es el que usaste para que Kanoi cayera en una hipnosis. Acercándose a Jarek.

Jarek: _Me vio, pero que clase de shinobi soy_. Pensó. De que hablas Poochie?. Mintiendo.

Poochie: Porque tus ojos cambiaron de color y después Kanoi quedo dormido después de eso. Preguntando. Ustedes tienen poderes de lo que no nos han contado?

Jarek: _Bueno tendré que hacer que prometa no decirle a nadie_. Pensó. Si, este poder lo descubrimos que lo teníamos en Nápoles. Mintió. (YO: Lo tienen desde que nacieron). Poochie promete que no le dirás esto a nadie. Serio.

Poochie: No hay problema, lo prometo. n .n

Jarek: Gracias, vamos con los demas Kanoi esta dormido. Señalando a Kanoi.

Kanoi: Zzzzzzzzzzz. Durmiendo tranquilamente.

Poochie: Vamos. Los dos saliendo de ahí dejando a Kanoi dormido.

Mientras tanto, con los demas.

Huang: Espero que Kanoi se recupere pronto. un poco preocupado.

Miyako: Y como sigue?. Al ver que Jarek y Poochie entraban.

Jarek: Ahora esta dormido, hay que dejarlo tranquilo mientras tanto. Contestó.

Momoko: Lo que se me hace extraño es que si esa mezcla contenía el químico del gas lacrimógeno, porque Kanoi no tuvo los efectos de ese gas?.

Profesor: Según mi hipótesis esos efectos comenzaran hasta que terminen los efectos del Anhídrido hiponitroso. Explicando.

Kaoru: Pero es un alivio que ya no me confunda con su prima. Aliviada.

Mientras Kanoi seguía dormido.

Kanoi: Aaaaahh!. Despertando. Mi cabeza. Fregándose los ojos. No debí inhalar ese humo. Sentándose en la camilla. Pero porque me arden los ojos. Sintiendo ardor. Esto no puede ser peor. Aun con el ardor. Oh! Si puede ser peor. Hasta que su vista se nublo de nuevo. Genial ahora no puedo ver nada. Sarcástico. Pero al menos no me siento mareado. Tratando de caminar hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo chocando contra la pared.

Con los demas

Miyako: No escucharon algo?

Jarek: Parece que Kanoi ya esta despierto. Contesto.

Momoko: Vamos a ver. Caminando hacia la puerta.

Huang: De acuerdo. Los demas la siguieron.

Mientras Kanoi intentaba llegar a la puerta.

Kanoi: Que bien ya la encontré. Llegando a la puerta.

Momoko: Kanoi que haces?.confundida.

Kanoi: Momoko eres tu?.

Momoko: Si soy yo. Contesto.

Jarek: Kanoi ya te sientes mejor.

Kanoi: No me siento mareado, pero no puedo ver nada.

Jarek: Es el otro efecto del gas. Explicando.

Kanoi: Como si me gustara tener ceguera. Un poco molesto.

H/M: Tranquilo solo es temporal.

Kaoru: Iremos a llamar al Profesor para que te revise.

Jarek: Quédate aquí entonces. Los cinco salieron de ahí dejando a Kanoi de nuevo solo.

Kanoi: Este dia no pudo ser peor. Sentándose hasta que sintió un aura negra. Aura negra. También escuchó una voz que al parecer estaba un poco lejos del laboratorio.

Koragg: Niño, te estoy buscando, encuéntrame para probar mis poderes contra ti.

Kanoi: Esa voz, debe tratarse de otro enemigo con polvo negro, pero es más fuerte que los anteriores, será mejor que entre en acción. Muy serio, se levantó de su cama, se puso su reloj y se transformó en su forma RRBZ. STRONG BUTCH!. Butch se preparaba para irse pero volvió a sentirse enfermo. Diablos! No puedo ver nada.

Koragg: Niño, ¿qué esperas?, pelea conmigo!.

Butch: Bien, te encontraré!. serio y salió volando por la ventana.

Kaoru regresó

Kaoru: Kanoi ya vine pero el Profesor esta ocupado. Entrando con los demás. Pero se dieron cuenta que él no estaba y vieron que la ventana estaba abierta. O_O

J/H/M/M: O_O

luego tocaron sus cinturones y se transformó en su forma PPGZ y RRBZ.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!

PPGZ: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!

Jarek: HARD BRICK!

Huang: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!.

B/B: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!

ellos salieron volando del laboratorio para buscar a Butch. Mientras tanto, Butch estaba llegando hacía donde escuchó la voz Koragg hasta que lo encontró, Butch estaba muy sorprendido al ver al Koragg con una capa negra, su capucha le cubría su cabeza, no se podía ver su cara.

Koragg: Por fin nos conocemos, quisiera saber tu nombre.

Butch: Yo soy Butch, ¿quién eres tú?.

Koragg: Mi nombre es Koragg, soy tu peor pesadilla. Quitándose la capa.

Butch: ¿Koragg? ¿Eres amigo de Onikage y Tremor?

Koragg: Algo así, ellos eran mis sirvientes quienes los creé.

Butch: _Este sujeto, tiene un poder maligno, no se compara con Onikage o Tremor_. Pensó.

Koragg: ¿Qué esperas? Ataca!. Butch aun sin poder ver nada decidió atacarlo.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. atacando a Koragg, su ataque se dirigía contra Koragg pero él detuvo y lo destruyó con una sola mano. No puede ser!.

Koragg: ¿Eso fue todo? No eres tan poderoso como pensé. burlándose de Butch. Butch se molesto al oír eso.

Bucth: Aún no has visto todo lo que puedo hacer!. y luego voló contra Koragg. MAGNITUDE 4!. usando su otro ataque pero Koragg detuvo su mazo con una sola mano. _Imposible! Como lo venceré si no puedo ver_. Pensó hasta que escucho una voz en su mente.

¿?: _Mago(Nieto)._ Butch: _Es voz, jiisan Kanoi eres tu, desde cuando estas viendo esta pelea?._ Kanoi: _Todo el tiempo, pero ese no es el punto, olvidaste la técnica puño danzarin._ ( YO: un Taijutsu que los Avengers Z originales llamaban puño danzarín).

Butch: _No, pero no puedo ver nada._

Kanoi: _Comprendo no te enseñé esa técnica, pero te dire solo una cosa se como el tejon-topo ciego no luches tratando de ver, sino lucha contra aquello que no ves._

Butch: _Que significa?._confundido.

Kanoi: _Solo debes esperar y escuchar antes de usar el Sork Klub_. Diciendo esto ultimo su voz desapareció la de mente de Butch.

Koragg: Veo que no eres tan fuerte como creía, ahora te haré una demostración de mi poder!. y luego puso su otra mano en el pecho de Butch. DARK HAMMER!. Atacando con un martillo y lanzando un poder hecho de tierra contra Butch mandándolo a volar a una pequeña distancia. Prepárate! Será tu fin!. Acercándose usando de nuevo su ataque contra Butch, pero….

Butch: Ya se que significa. Esquivando el ataque de Koragg comienza a hacer una voltereta lateral evasiva, que se transforma en un bloqueo/patada. Al momento Koragg bajo la guardia. Butch le dio Dos patadas llamadas meia lua de compasso y armada se combinan para crear una doble patada hilada con la fuerza de Butch dejando lastimado a Koragg. (YO: esa es la técnica de la que hablaba Kanoi).

Koragg: No puedo creerlo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Lastimado. Pero no permitiré que me venzas. Atacando rápidamente. Pero Butch detenía sus golpes con un velocidad impresionante, Koragg al dar el golpe final Butch desvió su golpe con la mano izquierda

Butch: SORK KLUB!. Girando dándole un poderoso golpe con el codo, dejando a Koragg muy lastimado.

Koragg: Eres tan fuerte como Kanoi. Muy lastimado. Pero una pena que no pueda ver tus nuevos poderes que tienes tú y los otros chicos, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Butch: ¿Te vas? Nuestra pelea no ha terminado!. Molesto aun sin poder ver nada.

Koragg: No pienses que se acabo, tal vez no debí subestimarte. Nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar un poco más, nos veremos muy pronto!. Muy lastimado y luego se desvaneció en forma de polvo negro. Koragg se había retirado dejando a Butch muy molesto.

Butch: que cobarde. Con la cabeza agachada. Levantándola de nuevo dándose cuenta que no estaba solo. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto pelinegro con el mismo peinado que Butch pero mas largo y alborotado, tenia ojos verdes llevaba puesta una armadura samurái verde y un kataginu negro.

Kanoi: Bien hecho Mago. n .n

Butch: Gracias jiisan.

Kanoi: A mi me llevo tiempo poder dominar esa técnica.

Butch: Gracias, pero sigo sin poder ver.

Kanoi: Entiendo .acercándose. Veo cual es el problema estuviste expuesto a químicos como el clorobenzilideno malononitrilo. Diciendo esto antes de que sus pupilas se volvieron blancas un poco agrietadas apareciéndole venas alrededor de los ojos. Acumulo chakra en ambas manos. Puso ambas en los ojos de Butch.

Butch: Quema!. Sintiendo un poco de dolor.

Kanoi: Solo resiste, pronto pasara. el chakra se transformó en un destello semejante a la electricidad que atravesó sus ojos. Como te sientes?. Respirando agitadamente Butch tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Butch: Bien, gracias. Abriendo los ojos. Pero porque no hiciste eso antes que empezara la pelea.

Kanoi: Tenias que aprender el estilo del tejon-topo. Respondió.

Butch: Pero esa técnica la aprendi cuando tenia 8años. ¬¬

Kanoi: A esperar y escuchar, eso es lo que nunca debes olvidar. Serio. Un segundo aun detecto que tienes gas en tu sistema respiratorio. Acumulo mas chakra en sus manos poniéndolas en el pecho de Butch. El chakra se transformo en destello. Dejando limpio el sistema respiratorio de Butch.

Butch: Gracias ojiisan. n . n. Gracias por todo.

Kanoi: Me alegra que hayas aprendido la lección. n . n. A propósito Suki te envía saludos.

Butch: okaasan. : (

Kanoi: Pronto el clan estará reunido de nuevo. Tratando de animarlo.

Butch: En serio?. Kanoi solo lo asintió.

Kanoi: Tengo que irme Butch.

Butch: Tan pronto?

Kanoi: He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, más de lo que se permite. Explicando. Nos vemos Butch. Despidiendose antes de desaparcer.

Butch: Adios Ojiisan.

En ese momento, los otros RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron donde estaba Butch.

Brick: ¿Butch, qué sucedió? Detectamos una fuerte presencia de aura negra pero desapareció.

Blossom: Pienso que llegamos tarde, porque no veo a nadie más.

Butch: Es una larga historia...

Boomer: Butch, creí que no podias, como pudiste pelear en esas condiciones.

Buttercup: Ya puedes ver. Fijándose muy bien en Butch.

Butch: Si. Respondió.

Momoko: Y como fue que recuperaste la vista?. Preguntó.

Butch: No tengo idea. Mintió.

Miyako: Nos alegra saber que ya estas bien. n . n

En un lugar desconocido, Koragg se reunió Him y los demás del Escuadrón Oscuro.

Zen-Aku: ¿Y cómo te fue en tu pelea contra el chico vestido de rojo?.

Koragg: No me preguntes. Muy molesto.

Deviot: veo que te venció. Burlandose de Koragg y el se molesto mas al oír eso.

Koragg: cállate, ese chico es más fuerte de lo que parece, no lo subestimare de nuevo, y muy pronto tendré mi venganza.

Zedd: Nosotros podremos derrotar a los otros chiquillos.

Him: No se apresuren, ya que yo seré el que tendrá la victoria y mi venganza.

Días después en la escuela mientras los chicos esperaban que comenzara la clase, Sakamoto pasó al lado de ellos, mientras tenía una sonrisa sospechosa de nuevo.

Jarek: _Es que no aprende_. Pensó. ¬¬

Huang: _De nuevo va a intentar hacer bromas de nuevo_. Pensó. ¬¬

Kanoi: _A este chico en realidad le gusta sufrir_ . Pensó. ¬¬

En ese momento las chicas llegaron.

M/M/K: hola, chicos. Saludando.

J/H: hola chicas, como han estado. Las chicas miraron a Kanoi muy pensativo.

Chicas: que le pasa a Kanoi. Confundidas.

Jarek: No lo sé. Respondió.

Huang: esta así hace tres minutos. Las chicas vieron en sus asientos tres cajas.

Momoko: que es lo tendrá.

K/M: no lo sabemos, y tampoco dice quien lo envió. Las chicas iban a abrir las cajas pero…

Kanoi: Si fuera ustedes no abriría esas cajas. Dándose cuenta de lo que había en esas cajas.

Huang: por que no?. Confundido.

Jarek: no recuerdas lo que paso hace rato.

Kanoi: hace unos momentos Sakamoto paso justo al lado de nosotros con una sonrisa extraña, se que el fue él, quien les dejó esas cajas, se también que es otro intento de broma.

M/M/K: en serio. Entonces Kanoi miró a Jarek y Huang y ellos asintieron, los chicos tomaron las cajas se dirigieron hacia la ventana pero primero abrieron las cajas, en la caja que tomó Jarek habían grillos, en la de Huang habían escarabajos, y en la de Kanoi habían cucarachas.

Kanoi: sabía que todo era más que una broma.

J/H: Es que nunca va aprender

M/ M: Sakamoto nunca cambiara. Mientras Sakamoto…

Sakamoto: Rayos, Kanoi arruinó mi broma. Algo molesto. Y se dio cuenta que Kaoru lo miraba furiosa. Oopss… estoy en lios. O_OY salio corriendo del salón.

Kaoru: SAKAMOTO! VEN ACA MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO. Furiosa persiguiendo a Sakamoto,

**YO: Hasta aqui dejo este capitulo.**

**INNER: No seas holgazana.**

**YO: Ya vas metiendote. ¬¬**

**Dickory5: Espero ansiosa a que continues Niñeros. ;)**

**Roxi Gonzales: Me alegra que te gustara el cap. anterior. n.n**

**YO: Estare al tanto para subir mas caps. comenten. n.n**


	17. Batalla Interna: Dark Riders

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora aqui tengo el siguiente cap.

Una noche en la ciudad; los RRBZ estaban saltando de edificios a otros como una rutina.

Brick: Es bueno una pequeña inspección de la ciudad en la noche, después de un dia de entrenamiento con nuestros pupilos.

Boomer: Pero yo apenas acostumbro a estar despierto tan tarde.

Butch: ¿Y qué? Esto es asombroso. Los RRBZ seguían saltando hasta que en ese momento algo los atacó internamente, los RRBZ no pudieron alcanzar el techo de un edificio debido al dolor, pero antes de caer al suelo reccionaron y concentraron chakra en sus manos y se sujetaron de la pared mas cercana.

Brick: Chicos, ¿están bien?

Boomer: Eso creo, algo me atacó por dentro.

Butch: A mí también algo me atacó.

Brick: Que raro, esto ya lo sentimos antes. En ese momento, los RRBZ escucharon unas voces internas, eran las voces de ellos pero eran con leves ecos.

Vic: _¿Qué demonios hacen perdiendo el tiempo?_. dentro de Brick. Los RRBZ estaban traumatizados al sentir algo adentro de ellos.

Dan: _Se supone que son chicos rebeldes_. dentro de Boomer.

Brad: _Hagan algo que sea destructivo_. la voz dentro de Butch.

Los RRBZ estaban algo adoloridos con sus brazos sobre sus estómagos, se sentían traumatizados al escuchar esas voces internas.

Brick: ¿Ustedes, dónde están?.

Vic: _Son patéticos, será mejor que los dejemos solos, los veremos luego_. dentro de Brick burlonamente. Las voces que venían dentro de los RRBZ desaparecieron.

Boomer: ¿Brick crees que hayan escapado?. preocupado.

Butch: estamos en un lío si escaparon. preocupado.

Brick: Ya no los oigo, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana los buscaremos. Los RRBZ volaron de regreso a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente; Mojo jojo atacaba la ciudad con su robot.

Mojo: Voy a convertir la ciudad en ruinas. mientras emitía su aura negra y atacaba algunos edificios.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, Poochie lo detectó.

Poochie: Profesor, Mojo ataca la ciudad!.

Profesor: Llama a las chicas.

Poochie: Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban tomando sus desayunos en sus casas, pero luego vieron que sus cinturones brillaban. Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones y ahí se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!.

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

Las PPGZ salieron de sus casas volando hasta que se encontraron en el camino.

Profesor: Chicas, Mojo esta atacando la ciudad, deben detenerlo

Blossom: ¿Por qué nos interrumpe en nuestro desayuno?. un poco molesta.

Miyako: Apenas estaba tomando el mío.

Buttercup: Era mi desayuno favorito. molesta.

Blossom: Apresurémonos!. Las PPGZ fueron volando a la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto; Jarek, Huang y Kanoi estaban en las habitaciones de sus casas, se sentían muy cansados por lo de anoche.

Jarek: Me siento extraño, algo me esta atacando en mi interior.

Huang: Tengo un poco de miedo.

Kanoi: No debo dejar que me espante. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por las voces internas que oyeron anoche, luego los chicos detectaron aura negra.

Jarek: HARD BRICK!.

Huang: EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!.

Kanoi: STRONG BUTCH!. Los RRBZ salieron volando hasta que se encontraron en el camino.

Brick: Chicos, detecté que Mojo esta por ahí.

Boomer: Hay que detenerlo

Butch: Ese mono ya nos está hartando con sus ataques inútiles

Brick: Pues adelante!. Los RRBZ volaron a toda velocidad al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto; Mojo seguía atacando la ciudad.

Mojo: Ja! Vamos, tiemblen ante el poder de mi nuevo robot boxeador!. mientras conducía su robot, parecía un boxeador gigante con guantes de box. En ese momento las PPGZ llegaron, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus presencias.

Blossom: Mojo, deberías cansarte con atacar la ciudad.

Mojo: No me rendiré, sé que con este nuevo robot las derrotaré!. molesto y luego atacó a las PPGZ pero ellas lo esquivaron.

Buttercup: Necesitarás más que unos golpes para derrotarnos.

Mojo: ¿Así?, pues prueben esto! Puñetazos múltiples!. y luego su robot daba varios puñetazos muy rápido las PPGZ apenas lograban esquivarlos. Ja! No podrán esquivarlos todos!. confiado pero en ese momento algo lo atacó por detrás. ¿Qué pasó?. y luego se volteó y vio que eran los RRBZ quienes lo atacaron. Mis hijos. sorprendido.

Brick: ¿No te parece suficiente causar problemas muy temprano, no dormimos bien anoche?. un poco molesto.

Mojo: Destruir la ciudad no tiene horario, así que no me detengan, al menos que quieran que los derrote. un poco molesto.

Brick: Inténtalo!. confiado.

Blossom: Chicos esperen, nosotras llegamos primero, nosotras pelearemos contra Mojo.

Brick: No! nosotros lo desafiamos primero!.

Buttercup: Son demasiado testarudos para pelear, no es un juego!. molesta.

Butch: ¿Siguen con eso? Soy un chico rudo y no necesito de una niñera para que me cuide!. molesto.

Mojo: Pues me parece bien, primero los derrotaré y luego con esas chicas entrometidas!. molesto.

Brick: Atácanos!.

Mojo: Aquí voy!. Luego el robot de Mojo comenzó a dar varios golpes muy rápido contra los RRBZ pero ellos lo esquivaban.

Brick: No puedes alcanzarnos.

Boomer: Somos muy rápidos.

Butch: No haces un buen trabajo con esto.

Mojo: No se burlen, los derrotaré!. enojado.

Brick: Creo que es nuestro turno de atacar… . pero en ese momento sintió algo dentro de su cuerpo.

Vic: _¿Qué demonios esperas? Mátalo, destrúyelo!._dentro de Brick. Boomer y Butch se sentían igual que Brick.

Dan: _No toman en serio las batallas!._dentro de Boomer.

Brad: _Es momento que nos dejen hacer cargo de esto!._ dentro de Butch. Los RRBZ le empezaron a doler sus cabezas, pusieron sus manos sobre sus cabezas, gritaban de dolor.

En Sunagakure un joven de cabello marron peinado al estilo de gohan super saiyaiyin futuro alterno y ojos plateados con un abrigo gris con detalles como el viento color dorado con un chaleco antibalas beige adentro y llevaba una banda de Suna en la frente, se encontraba en su entrenamiento diario con un husky siberian gris con una banda de Suna como collar.

¿?: Lo perfeccionamos Yang. Siguiéndole el paso al chico.

Yang: Nos llevó tiempo Haimaru pero lo logramos. contento. Hasta que sintió que algo lo atacaba en su interior.

¿?: _Oye que haces mis amigos están divirtiéndose y tu aquí con tu entrenamiento._

Yang: Leo donde estas?. Molesto y un poco adolorido.

Leo: _Ya es tiempo que arreglemos cuentas, pero porque no destruyes este lugar. _

Yang: No lo hare Leo, acabare contigo cuando te encuentre. Molesto.

Leo: _Lo veremos, pero porque no te vas de este lugar y buscamos otro lugar para destruir, porque no vas con tus inútiles amigos, jaja!,_ intentando tomar el control de Yang.

Yang: No lo hare. Perdiendo el control y comenzando a emitir aura negra.

Haimaru: Yang resiste, amigo. Preocupado.

Las PPGZ estaban un poco confundidas al ver a los RRBZ en esos estados.

Blossom: Chicos!. preocupada.

Brick: No otra vez!. adolorido. Los RRBZ movían sus cabezas debido al dolor.

Vic: _Vamos, déjennos destruirlo, lo haremos muy rápido!._dentro de Brick. Los RRBZ estaban descontrolados, Mojo se dio cuenta de sus comportamientos.

Mojo: ¿Qué les pasa? Bueno es mi oportunidad para atacarlos. y luego su robot dio un fuerte golpe a los RRBZ quienes se estrellaron al suelo debido a eso. Los RRBZ estaban inconscientes debido al ataque del robot de Mojo. Mojo se les acercó. Lamento que tenga que hacer esto, mis hijos, pero me obligaron. mientras se preparaba para atacar a los RRBZ nuevamente.

Blossom: Alto!. mientras que las PPGZ fueron volando contra Mojo para detenerlo.

Mojo: Tomen esto!. mientras atacó a los RRBZ, pero en ese momento los ojos de los RRBZ se abrieron y detuvieron el ataque con unos puñetazos. Mojo y las PPGZ estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. Los RRBZ estaban de pie pero sus cabezas estaban inclinadas, parecían cansados. ¿Qué?. sorprendido. Luego Mojo y las PPGZ vieron que los RRBZ emitían auras negras en sus cuerpos a pesar de sus estados.

RRBZ( V/D/B): ¡No nos provoques!. enojados con sus ojos llenos de odio.

Brick( Vic) lanzó fuego de sus manos contra Mojo quién cómicamente lo esquivó.

Mojo: ¿Qué clase de truco hacen?. Luego Boomer(Dan) lanzó agua de sus manos y Butch(Brad) lanzó viento de sus manos contra Mojo quién apenas lograba esquivarlos. ¿De dónde sacaron esos poderes?. asustado. Las PPGZ estaban sorprendidas al ver que los RRBZ usaban sus otros poderes.

Blossom: No! Los chicos están usando la fuerza barbarica!. preocupada.

Bubbles: Hay que hacer algo. preocupada.

Buttercup: Será difícil, nos atacarían con esos. preocupada.

Luego los RRBZ continuaron atacando a Mojo. Boomer ( Dan) lanzó hielo de sus manos congelando los pies del robot de Mojo inmovilizando. Butch(Brad) lanzó tierra de sus manos destruyendo las manos del robot de Mojo.

Mojo: Aaahh! Estoy indefenso!. muy asustado. Luego Brick( Vic) tenía en su mano derecha cargada de rayos y luego voló contra Mojo quien trataba de de moverse pero no podía. Tengo que huír!. asustado.

Brick(Vic) golpeó al robot con su mano cargado de electricidad haciendo que el robot se electrocutara, Mojo también sufría de carga eléctrica. Luego el robot explotó mandando a Mojo a volar por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo, las PPGZ se les acercaron.

Blossom: Chicos ¿están bien?. Los RRBZ( Vic, Dan, Brad) miraron a las PPGZ con sus ojos de ira, las PPGZ se asustaron un poco al verlos así, los ojos de los RRBZ parecían normales pero tenían un color gris oscuro con sus colores respectivos.

RRBZ(Vic, Dan, Brad): No se metan!. enojados mientras emitían sus auras negras, luego se fueron volando.

En ese momento en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio; Poochie detectó el aura negra de los RRBZ, estaba asustado al sentir eso.

Ken: Poochie ¿estás bien?.

Profesor: ¿Sucede algo?.

Poochie: Ken, volvió a pasar. Asustado.

Profesor: ¿Qué volvió a pasar?

Poochie: Profesor, los Rowdyruff Boys Z están emitiendo aura negra, creo que volvieron a usar su fuerza barbárica. preocupado. El profesor y Ken estaban muy sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ estaban preocupadas al ver el comportamiento de los RRBZ. En ese momento el profesor llamó a las PPGZ.

Blossom: Profesor Utonio.

Profesor: Chicas, ¿es cierto que los chicos están usando su fuerza barbarica?

Blossom: Me temo que sí.

Profesor: Tendrán que seguirlos y ver lo que hacen, pero no se les enfrenten, esos chicos serían capaces de hacer lo que sea. Las PPGZ asintieron y se fueron a alcanzar a los RRBZ.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ(Vic, Dan, Brad) seguían volando mientras emitían sus auras negras.

Brick(Vic): Hemos detectado un poder increíble, tenemos que encontrarlo y enfrentarlo!.

Boomer(Dan): Lo detectamos cuando fuimos despertados por ese poder!.

Butch(Brad): Será genial si peleamos contra alguien más fuerte!. En ese momento se visualizó las sombras del Escuadron Oscuro En ese momento; las PPGZ alcanzaron a los RRBZ quienes se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.

Blossom: Chicos, deténganse, están siendo manipulados por su fuerza barbárica!

RRBZ(Vic, Dan, Brad): ¡Largo de aquí!

Mientras lanzaron diferentes tipos de elementos de sus manos contra las PPGZ quienes justo los esquivaron. Luego cada uno de los RRBZ sacó sus armas y volaron contra las PPGZ para enfrentarlas.  
>Brick(Vic) atacó a Blossom con sus sables ofensivamente. Blossom apenas lograba esquivarlo.<p>

Blossom: Brick, detente!. preocupada pero luego Brick(Vic) le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de un edificio. Blossom estaba lastimada, Brick(Vic) se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo. Brick. lastimada.

Boomer(Dan) atacó a Bubbles con su lanza ofensivamente. Bubbles apenas lograba esquivarlo.

Bubbles: Boomer, no quiero pelear contigo!. preocupada pero luego Boomer(Dan) le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de otro edificio. Bubbles estaba lastimada, Boomer(Dan) se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo. Boomer. Lastimada.

Butch(Brad) atacó a Buttercup con su mazo ofensivamente. Buttercup apenas lograba esquivarlo.

Buttercup: Butch, ya despierta!. preocupada pero luego Butch(Brad) e dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el techo de otro edificio. Buttercup estaba lastimada, Butch(Brad) se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo. Butch. Lastimada.

en Suna con Yang y Haimaru

Haimaru: Yang reacciona, esta es la tercera vez que te pasa esto. Hasta que Yang abriendo sus ojos emitiendo aura negra cambiando de atuendo un traje similar al de los RRBZ consitia en un chaleco gris con una R amirilla, una camisa sin mangas negra, pantalones negros de mezclilla y unos zapatos grises con detalles en blanco y amarillo y un cinturón negro con una hebilla gris con una R blanca.

Yang(Leo): Ese inútil ya no esta para entrometerse. Yéndose.

Haimaru: Espera Yang. Siguiéndolo.

Fueron a un lugar alejado de donde estaban hasta que se encontraron con una chica de cabello largo marron y ojos plateados (YO: Solo que un poco mas claros que los de Yang ). llevaba una blusa de manga larga color blanca debajo de un top gris, una falda negra y una faja blanca. En pleno entrenamiento.

¿?: Hola Yang, hola Haimaru. Acercándose a ellos.

Haimaru: Hola Izumi. Yang(Leo) no dijo nada solo la miro con odio.

Izumi: Que le pasa a Yang?.

Haimaru: Esta asi desde hace unos minutos. Contestando.

Yang(Leo): _Esta chica tiene un aura blanca a su alrededor, me recuerda a las chicas que conocí hace tiempo, debe ser la cuarta PPGZ , al igual que este inútil es el cuarto RRBZ_. Pensó muy serio.

Izumi: Pero siento un aura negra en Yang, Haimaru. Fijándose en Yang. Luego este comenzó atacarla con un hacha medieval ofensivamente.

Yang(Leo): TE DESTRUIRE!. Atacando.

Izumi: Yang despierta ese no eres tu. Esquivando sus ataques. Haimaru ayudame, tengo que ir por mi cinturón de transformación, solo asi puedo tener su nivel de fuerza.

Haimaru: Ahora mismo Izumi. Ayudándola. Yo lo distraigo, tu ve a transformarte. Conteniendo a Yang. Izumi solo la asintió y fue por su cinturón.

Cuando tomando su cinturón era blanco con la hebilla gris claro con una P blanca.

Izumi: MAGIC BUNNY!. Transformándose. Su traje era como el de las PPGZ solo que era gris claro y blanco con detalles en gris claro.

Haimari: Izumi me puedes dar una mano aquí. Esquivando los ataques de Yang.

Yang(Leo): Veo que te transformaste pero aun asi no me venceras. Atacando.

Bunny: No necesito vencerte, solo quiero que reacciones Yang. Atacando. Tu no eres asi.

Yang(Leo): Tú no me conoces como para decirme eso. Atacando.

Bunny: Te conozco lo suficiente. Esquivando sus ataques. Tu quieres ser Kazekage como tu abuelo Kai.

Yang(Leo): No es cierto!. Atacando.

Bunny: Quieres ser un héroe como tu abuelo Natsu. Esquivándolo.

Yang(Leo): CALLATE!. l le dio un golpe mandándola a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Bunny: Yang. Lastimada. Yang(Leo) se le acercó para atacarla de nuevo.

Haimaru: Yang que diría Kya si te viera atacando a tus amigos. Protegiendo a Bunny. Yang(Leo) no decía nada.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor, Ken y Poochie veían lo que pasaba.

Ken: Oh no! Los chicos van a atacar a las chicas!. Preocupado.

Poochie: Chicas! Cuidado!. Preocupado.

En ese momento; las PPGZ emitieron sus auras blancas, pero aún no podían levantarse ya que seguían lastimadas. Justo en ese instante los RRBZ se detuvieron cuando iban a atacarlas de nuevo, sus puños se habían paralizado. Las PPGZ abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ no las atacaban, ellos las miraban expresando un gesto de traumatización.

Blossom: ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasó?. lastimada y preocupada.

Brick: Ustedes son… . en su estado recuperando el control de si mismo. Brick miraba la cara de Blossom y luego recordó cuando Jarek y Momoko se vieron por primera vez cuando la atrapo y la beso por accidente. Blo… ssom… paralizado.

Boomer miraba la cara de Bubbles y luego recordó cuando la conoció y evito que se cayera.

Boomer: Bu… bbles… . paralizado recuperando el control de si mismo.

Butch miraba la cara de Buttercup y luego recordó cuando Kanoi cuando conoció a Kaoru lo golpeo cuando tropezó con ella.

Butch: Bu… ttercup… paralizado recuperando el control de si mismo. Al recordar a las PPGZ en sus mentes, los RRBZ gritaron de dolor en sus cabezas con sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

Con Yang(Leo) en Suna.

Yang(Leo) se acercaba lentamente a Bunny y a Haimaru, Bunny emitió su aura blanca, pero aún no podía levantarse ya que seguía lastimada. Justo en ese instante los Yang se detuvieron cuando iban a atacarla de nuevo, su puño se habían paralizado. Bunny abrió sus ojos y se dió cuenta que Yang no la atacaba, el la miraba expresando un gesto de traumatización.

Yang miraba la cara de Bunny y luego recordó cuando Natsu cuando vio a Izumi por primera vez, rescantadola que se golpeara contra el suelo, cuando ella estaba agotada en su entrenamiento.

Yang: Bun..ny… paralizado recuperando el control de si mismo.

Al recordar a las PPGZ en sus mentes, los RRBZ gritaron de dolor en sus cabezas con sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

Brick: No podemos lastimarlas!. _Se supone que te transporte al vacio advent._ Penso. Con mucho dolor. as PPGZ se levantaron del suelo y fueron para sujetar a los RRBZ.

Blossom: Brick, ¿Qué sucede? preocupada al ver a Brick actuando raro.

Vic: _Son patéticos, bueno será que mejor que nos veamos en otro lugar para ajustar algunas cuentas!, El vacio abbeth no me contendria para siempre_. dentro de Brick.

Boomer: ¿Quiénes son?. _Que! Tu estas en el vacio advent._Penso con mucho dolor.

Bubbles: Boomer, tranquilo! preocupada.

Dan: _No lo creo ese lugar no nos contuvo para siempre. Si quieren saberlo, búsquennos!. _Dentro de Boomer.

Butch: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?. _No! Tu estas en el vacio advent_. Pensó. Con mucho dolor.

Buttercup: Butch, cálmate!. preocupada.

Brad: _Encuéntrennos, así lo sabrán!. _Dentro de Butch.

Yang: Dejame en paz!. _Ya veras cuando te encuentre_. Pensó. Con mucho dolor.

Leo: _Enfrentame si puedes_. Dentro de Yang.

Bunny: Yang, tranquilízate!. Preocupada.

Los RRBZ gritaron descontrolados con mucho dolor en sus cabezas y luego se desmayaron.

Blossom: Brick!. preocupada.

Bubbles: Boomer!. Preocupada.

Buttercup: Butch!. Preocupada.

Bunny: Yang!. Preocupada.

Más tarde en el laboratorio; los RRBZ estaban recostados en unas camillas, seguían desmayados. El profesor Utonium los chequeaba.

Blossom: Profesor, ¿cómo están los chicos?. Preocupada.

Profesor: Me temo que el uso de su fuerza barbárica los dejó muy agotados e hizo que se desmayaran.

Bubbles: No puedo creer que los chicos perdieran el control de sus poderes. Preocupada.

Buttercup: Pero lo más extraño es que los chicos hablaban con ellos mismos. Preocupada.

Ken: Eso daría sentido, es como la otra vez cuando usaron su fuerza barbarica por primera vez, actuaban como si alguien los controlaba. Luego todos recordaron cuando los RRBZ usaron su fuerza barbarica por primera vez.

Poochie: Esperen, hay algo que no tiene sentido. mientras olfateaba a los RRBZ.

Ken: ¿Qué pasa Poochie?.

Poochie: Parece que los Rowdyruff Boys Z están demasiado inmóviles.

Blossom: Eso es porque están muy cansados

Poochie: No es eso, es como si no estuvieran en sus cuerpos ahora.

Profesor: ¿Qué? Pero qué significa

Poochie: No lo entiendo, es como si los chicos hubieran ido a otra parte, pero siguen dentro de sus cuerpos.

Blossom: ¿Eso significa que murieron?. asustada al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup.

Poochie: No! no están muertos pero no pueden levantarse, sus mentes deben estar en alguna parte, muy adentro de ellos, ¿pero en dónde?. Muy pensativo.

Mientras en Suna Haimaru y Bunny se llevaron a Yang a la mansión Minamoto-Kazami. estaba recostado en una camilla, seguía desmayado. Un hombre de cabello negro de punta peinado al estilo de Asuma Sarutobi, tenia ojos gris claro y con una banda de suna en su frente.

Bunny: Como sigue Yang?. Preocupada.

¿?: Temo que el uso de sus poderes causara esto. Preocupado.

Haimaru: Shang, esta no es la primera vez que le pasa esto. Preocupado. Se les acerco un hombre alto de cabello marron un poco encanecido de punta peinado hacia arriba con un mechon pequeño que caia en su frente.

¿?: Porque no nos lo dijiste. Preocupado.

Haimaru: Lo siento Trent, pero Yang me hizo jurar que no le dijera a nadie. Contesto.

Bunny: Estara bien, cierto. Preocupada destransformandose.

Shang: Fisicamente si. Respondió.

Trent: Hay algo que no tiene sentido. mientras chequeaba a Yang.

Shang: ¿Qué pasa Trent?.

Trent: Parece que Yang está demasiado inmóvil.

Haimaru: Eso es porque está muy cansado.

Trent: No es eso, es como si no estuviera en sus cuerpo ahora.

Shang: ¿Qué? Pero qué significa

Trent: No lo entiendo, es como si Yang hubiera ido a otra parte, pero sigue dentro de su cuerpo.

Izumi: ¿Eso significa que murió?. asustada al igual que Haimaru y Shang.

Trent: No! no está muerto pero no puede levantarse, su mente debe estar en alguna parte, muy adentro de el, ¿pero en dónde?. Muy pensativo.

Mientras tanto; se visualiza unos ambientes que parecían unas ciudades deshabitadas y que estaban dentro de cada uno de los RRBZ. Luego se llega a ver que Brick estaba en un ambiente rojo, Boomer estaba en un ambiente azul oscuro, Butch estaba en un ambiente verde oscuro y Yang estaba en un ambiente gris. Los RRBZ estaban inconscientes en sus respectivos ambientes. Los RRBZ despiertan y se levantan un poco adoloridos y se dieron cuenta dónde estaban.

Brick: ¿Dónde estoy? Chicos!. mirando el lugar.

Boomer: Parece que estoy solo. Mirando el lugar.

Yang: En rayos estoy? Izumi, Haimaru, Otou-san, Oji-san. mirando el lugar.

Butch: Este sitio parece un pueblo fantasma. Mirando el lugar. Los RRBZ caminaban inspeccionando los lugares donde estaban, pero no se dieron cuenta que cuatro sujetos los observaban con sonrisas siniestras

Brick caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.

Brick: Debo estar en un sueño, pero se siente muy real. siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él. Oye, ¿qué es este lugar?

Vic: Ya deberías saberlo. luego Brick se sorprendió al ver al sujeto. frente el kamen rider wrath( su gemelo malvado de ventara quien traiciono al Advent Master y se unio a Sayviax). pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era largo hasta la cintura y espinoso que apuntaba hacia abajo, que estaba dentro de Brick cuando fue poseído. Oye, te esperaba, socio. Con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Boomer caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.

Boomer: Debí ser transportado a un sitio misterioso. siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él. Luego se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de él. (El kamen rider sting su gemelo malvado de ventara) pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era espinoso que apuntaba hacia los costados el. estaba dentro de Boomer cuando fue poseído

Dan: Por fin nos vemos, luego de tres años.

Butch caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.

Butch: Este lugar me desespera mucho. siguió caminando hasta que de repente había alguien sentado en frente de él. Luego se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de él. (El kamen rider thrust su gemelo malvado de ventara). pero tenía un estilo de peinado diferente, era espinoso que apuntaba hacia arriba, el estaba dentro de Butch cuando fue poseído

Brad: Ya era la hora de vernos, socio.

Yang caminaba mientras miraba la ciudad.

Yang: Que será este lugar?. Siguió caminando hasta que de repente haboa alguien sentado frente de el. Luego se sorprendió al ver al sujeto frente de el. (El kamen rider axe su gemelo malvado de ventara). Con su mismo peinado, a diferencia que lo tenia mas largo y mas alborotado, el estaba dentro de Yang cuando estaba poseído.

Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver a sus gemelos de Ventara.

Brick: Tu traidor te transporte al vacio adveth.

Vic: Ese lugar no me contendría para siempre, deberías sentirte feliz porque ya sabias que esto pasaría. Sonriendo confiado.

Boomer: ¿Cómo escapaste traidor?

Dan: Parece que no tienes buena percepción

Butch: tu no solo traicionaste al advent maestro Eubulon tambien traicionaste Ventara.

Brad: y solo fue el comienzo.

Yang: Tu no eres como tu padre, el fue uno de los mejores Kamen Riders que existieron.

Leo: Mi padre era un tonto, yo quería ser mucho mas poderoso.

Brick miraba el lugar donde se encontraba.

Brick: No veo a Boomer ni a Butch, ¿dónde estan. Vic sonrió confiado. Maldito, si les hiciste algo a mis amigos… . molesto.

Vic: No sé de qué hablas, todos amigos deben estar en las mismas condiciones que tú, seguro que ya estan con sus compañeros .

Brick: Eso significa que Yang esta en la misma situación.

Sus gemelos de Ventara se preparaban para hacer algo.

V/B/D/L: ¿Preguntaron para saber como escapamos? ¿Verdad?. Confiados. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al ver lo que tramaban sus gemelos de Ventara. Habia una pequeña abertura en el vacio advent. Mientras hicieron algo, sacaron unos advent deck muy parecidos, al de los RRBZ, luego sus gemelos volaron contra los RRBZ para atacarlos mientras atacó a Brick. Mientras atacó a Boomer. Mientras atacó a Butch. Mientras atacó a Yang. ¡Somos los Rowdyruff Boys ! .Mientras atacaron a los RRBZ con sus armas ofensivamente.

Los RRBZ detuvieron el ataque de los RRB con sus armas, los RRB se reían maníacamente mientras continuaban atacando a los RRBZ.

Brick: Detente! Tu no tendras el advent deck?.

Vic: lo que quiero es destruir el advent deck, conoce el super advent deck. Sacando un advent deck negro con el símbolo de un fénix en frente de ellos para activar un estallido de energía que crea un de Advent para sus transformaciones. Dark Riders. Mientras las insertan en sus cinturones y giran, activando un par de anillos que rodean a los RRB, y creando sus armaduras.  
>Los Dark Riders atacaron a los RRBZ con sus armas ofensivamente haciendo que los RRBZ se estrellaran en el suelo muy lastimados.<p>

Brad: De pie, eso no fue gran cosa!

Dan: Quiero ver si en verdad son los originales riders wrath, sting, thrust y axe.

Vic: No me digas que son sólo un grupo de porquería!. Los RRBZ se pusieron de pie un poco adoloridos.

Butch: Tal vez te pareces a mí, pero yo no actúo así!. Molesto y adolorido.

Boomer: Se supone que peleamos por el bien!. Molesto y adolorido.

Yang: No dejare que destruyas nada. Molesto y adolorido.

Brick: ustedes son los sujetos que nos controlaron entonces… . y luego los RRBZ sujetaron con fuerza sus armas, los Dark riders se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían. Si no quieres que te derrote, será mejor que hables!. Preparándose para atacar.

Vic: ¿En serio? Pues yo no lo creo!. Confiado y se preparó para hacer algo igual que Brick. Los Dark Riders se preparaban para hacer lo mismo que los RRBZ. Era una situación desafiante.

RRBZ: Al ataque!. Mientras volaron contra los Dark Riders para atacarlos.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo.**

**INNER: Creí que era en dos partes?**

**YO: De hecho si es en dos partes. **

**Dickory5: El Profesor lo desperdicio cuando hubo la explosión, yo también quería que mis hermanastras regresaran a la epoca en que no sabían hablar, me encanta tu fic. ;)  
><strong>

**Roxi Gonsalez: Me alegra que te encantara. Brick ya peleó fué en el capitulo 11, en la aparicion de su abuelo Jarek.n.n**

**YO: Ya subire la contii. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	18. Batalla Interna: El Poder Survive

Aqui esta la contii espero les guste. n.n

Brick y Vic se miraban y se preparaban para atacar. Brick atacó a Vic con su otro ataque.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. mientras atacó a Vic pero él lo detuvo.

Vic: No eres tan bueno, eres mas débil de lo que recuerdo, es inútil que nos enfrenten!. confiado. Brick preparaba sus sables y Vic uso su advent card sword vent. (era de dos espadas como alas de fénix, pero en color negro).

Mientras tanto; Boomer con su lanza y Dan uso su advent card swing vent( era de un latigo, o una cola de una mantaraya, en color negro).

Boomer: No perderé contra ti.

Dan: Pues demuéstralo!. Confiado.

Mientras tanto; Butch con su mazo y Brad uso su advent card swing vent( era de un cuerno, en color negro).

Butch: Voy a derrotarte

Brad: No será tan sencillo!. Confiado.

Mientras tanto; Yang con su hacha y Leo uso su advent card strike vent(eran unas garras en color negro).

Yang: Acabaré contigo.

Leo: Atrevete si puedes!. Confiado.

Los RRBZ continuaban peleando contra los Dark Riders pero parecía que los Dark Riders tenían ventaja.

Brick: SWORDS FIRE!. Mientras atacó a Vic pero él lo detuvo con su mano. Se ha hecho mas fuerte. Pensó. Luego Vic se puso por detrás de Brick quien se dio cuenta de eso.

Vic: DARK FIRE PHOENIX!. Mientras creó fuego con sus espadas con forma de fénix.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!. mientras atacó a Dan él lo esquivó y luego atacó.

Dan: DARK MAREMOTUM STING. Mientras usaba advent card surgió una mantaraya que creo un maremoto dejando a Boomer lastimado.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. mientras atacó a Brad pero él lo esquivó y luego atacó.

Brad: DARK TERRAFOR RHINO. Usando su advent card surgio un rinoceronte que creó un terremomoto dejando a Butch lastimado.

Leo: DARK WIND TIGER. Usando su advent card surgió un tigre que creo una muy fuerte corriente de viento dejando a Yang lastimado.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio y en Suna; las caras de los RRBZ estaban sudando, al parecer sufrían de mucho dolor.

V/B/D/L: es hora de acabar con ustedes. Usando sus advent card survive. Y luego Vic uso un advent card. Y encerro a Brick en una especie de jaula.

Vic: es tu fin. Mientras se acercaba.

Brick: tengo que salir de aquí, aunque tenga que romper las reglas. Guardó las calma y concentró su chakra y destruyo la jaula que lo encerraba.(YO: como se libero Neji Hyuga cuando se enfrento a Kidomaru).

Vic: es imposible como te liberaste. Sorprendido.

Brick: como si te lo dijera. Y en ese momento hubo un que hizo cegar los ambientes en donde estaban.

Luego de esa fuerte iluminación; cuando los RRBZ abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta que estaban reunidos en un lugar blanco que parecía un vacío.

Entonces Brick miro a los chicos y ellos asintieron; sacaron sus advent decks

B/B/B/Y: Kamen rider!. Transformadose en los originales wrath, sting, thrust y axe. Los tres sacaron sus advent card survive.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio los cuerpos de los RRBZ estaban en las camillas el Profesor, Ken, Poochie y las PPGZ se sorprendieron cuando se transformaron en riders. También se sorprendieron Tren, Shang, Izumi y Haimaru al ver que se transformo en rider.

Los RRBZ sacaron otras advent card. Invocando… Brick invocó un fénix, Butch un rinoceronte, Boomer una mantaraya y Yang un tigre. Los RRBZ se subieron a estos que luego se convitieron en motocicletas. Y atacaron a los dark riders dejandolos muy lastimados.

Brick: No nos rendiremos. Sacando otra advent card

Boomer: no dejaremos que lastimen a más personas. Sacando otra advent card.

Butch: No dejaremos que nos usen. Sacando otra advent card.

Yang: No dejaremos que lastimen a las personas que amamos. Sacando otra advent card.  
>Los RRBZ usaron el advent card con el cual destruyeron a Sayviax.<p>

V/B/ D/L: NO! NOS VENCERAN. Desintegrándose.

Boomer: se acabó.

Butch: ya no tenemos rayos Z negros.

Yang: Ya no nos utilizaran más. Un poco aliviado. Pero fue bueno verlos de nuevo chicos.

Brick: Eso, parece, bien hecho chicos. Los RRBZ salieron de su modo survive. Se sentían débiles y luego se desmayaron.

Luego, los ojos de los RRBZ se abrieron, pero seguían transformados en riders y se llegó a ver que los RRBZ estaban en el laboratorio, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ habían despertado. Y luego se dieron cuenta de que estaban transformados

Brick: chicos. Butch y Boomer estaban algo distraídos. Sting, Thrust Knight.

B/B: por que nos dices así, Wrath Knight. Los demás presentes estaban sorprendidos.

PPGZ: porque tienen esas armaduras.

RRBZ: es una larga historia tenemos estas armaduras desde que teníamos 10años, los riders originales eran nuestros gemelos malvados de Ventara ellos traicionaron nuestro maestro y casi destruyen la tierra y Ventara, por eso el maestro Eubulon nos dio estos destransformaron mostrándoles los advent decks, los demás estaban sorprendidos.

En Suna ojos de Yang se abrieron, pero seguia transformado en rider y se llegó a ver que los RRBZ estaban en la mansión Minamoto-Kazami, Izumi se dio cuenta que Yang había despertado. Y luego se dio cuenta de que estaban transformado.

S/T/H: Porque tienes esa armadura.

Yang: es una larga historia de la que Jarek, Kanoi y Huang tenemos estas armaduras desde que tenia 10años, los riders originales eran nuestros gemelos malvados de Ventara ellos traicionaron y ocasionaron una guerra, por eso el maestro Eubulon nos dio este advent destransformó mostrándoles el advent decks, los demás estaban sorprendidos.

Mientras los RRBZ les explicaban a las PPGZ, el Profesor, Ken y Poochie, estos los miraban sorprendidos.

RRBZ: tienen mas dudas.

Ken: si tenemos una, en donde esta ese lugar que mencionaron.

Butch: Ventara.

Blossom: si en donde se supone que esta.

Brick: No es lugar es mas bien un planeta mas allá de los espejos

Bubbles: mas allá de los espejos?

Boomer: hay una infinidad de mundos que ni siquiera los mas grandes científicos saben que existen, esos planetas tiene tecnología muy avanzada.

Butch: pero sin embargo hay uno muy similar al tierra, ese planeta es Ventara.

Buttercup: dijeron que esos planetas tenían tecnología avanzada.

Brick: solo en apariencia, es similar a la tierra pero su tecnología es  
>Tan avanzada que incluso encontraron cura a muchas enfermedades que aquí no; incluso conocemos a sus gemelos de Ventara.<p>

K/ P: tenemos gemelos? Son científicos?

Boomer: de hecho si, pero ese no es el punto.

Blossom: También tenemos gemelas allá.

Butch: Si, por eso nosotros somos riders.

Brick: Nosotros somos... . Sonrojándose.

Blossom: Por favor dinos. Haciéndole ojitos.

Brick: De... de acuerdo. Sonrojado. Nuestra misión principal era proteger a sus gemelas alternas, porque nuestros gemelos alternos querían destruirlas, al completar nuestro trabajo transportamos a nuestros gemelos al vacío advent.

Boomer: tienen alguna otra pregunta.

Bubbles:Si es sobre el vacío Advent.

Butch: El vacio advent es una dimensión que esta entre la tierra y Ventara.

Los RRBZ les terminaron de explicar todo, y aclararon todas sus dudas.

Mientras Yang les explicaba, los demás lo escuchaban sorprendidos.

Shang: Estuviste muy ocupado en ese tiempo Musuko(Hijo).

Trent: Cual fue tu principal objetivo Oi(Sobrino).

Yang: Bueno... . Sonrojándose.

Haimaru: Y cual era Yang?

Izumi: Si dinos cual era. Haciéndole ojitos.

Yang: Es... esta bien, era proteger a tu gemela alterna. Sonrojado.

**YO: Disculpen si esta corto.**

**INNER: Ultimamente te has hecho holgazana.**

**YO: No te metas!  
><strong>

**INNER: Relájate y quita esa mirada de te mueres o te mato, te pareces a Kaoru cuando le dicen que se ve linda con falda.**

** YO: De acuerdo. ¬¬. Pronto subire los ultimos dos capitulos. gracias por los reviews. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	19. Los Avengers Z Regresan:Jutsu Mimetismo

Holaaaaaaaa como han estado, aqui tengo el penultimo capitulo. espero les guste.

Dias después

Huang: Mañana creo que alguien aquí cumplirá 14 años. Mirando a Jarek.

Jarek: Chicos por favor no me lo recuerden. Triste.

Huang: Y porque?. Confundido.

Kanoi: Cállate, Huang. Tapándole la boca. Jarek es muy sensible sobre lo de su cumpleaños, porque su primo Nawaki también cumple años mañana. Susurrándole.

Huang: Entiendo. Algo triste. ( YO: Nawaki habia sido asesinado por un ninja perverso de Sunagakure)

Al siguiente día

Jarek: _Feliz cumpleaños Nawaki_. Pensó muy deprimido. :( Mirando un retrato de su equipo cuando era gennin junto a Nawaki, Minato Namikaze, Shizune y su sensei Jiraiya.

Yoshino: Jarek, el desayuno esta listo. Jarek trato de disimular el dolor que sentía, y bajo a desayunar.

Después de desayunar se tomo su camino para ir a la escuela.  
>En la escuela Jarek estaba algo triste.<p>

Momoko: Hola Jarek. Pero Jarek solo la miró algo triste. :(

Jarek: Hola Momoko. Desanimado. Y se fue a sentar. Momoko al verlo se quedo confundida.

Momoko: Huang, sabes que le sucede a Jarek.

Huang: Bueno, esta asi desde ayer.

Kaoru: Y no le preguntaron porque esta asi.

Huang: de hecho si.

Miyako: ustedes son sus amigos, porque no van y hablan con el.

Huang: eso hicimos pero…

M/M/K: Pero que?. Confundidas.

Kanoi: Al el no le gusta hablar del tema.

Momoko: Podrían decirnos porque.

Huang: Podríamos decirles…

Kanoi: pero…. . Mirando a Jarek y el los miro negando con la cabeza. Pero le prometimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

En ese momento la maestra Keane llegó.

Maestra Keane: Muy bien, hoy aprenderán sobre la tercera ley de Newton que vino después de la primera. Explicando.

En la hora de descanso Jarek se fue a un lugar apartado

Flashback

Días después que Brick y sus primos dominaron el jutsu de invocación (YO: Nawaki hacia las invocaciones con zorros, Kuzon con águilas, Brick con tigres, dragones y halcones). (INNER: Tanto puede invocar Brick). (YO: Olvidas que Sasuke y Gai pueden invocar mas de un animal).

Roku: Muy bien hoy les enseñaremos, un ninjutsu nivel maestro.  
>Mientras concentro chakra en su mano y le hizo un enorme hueco una roca que habia ahí. Brick, Nawaki y Kuzon estaban muy sorprendidos.<p>

Nawaki: Tío Luten y como se llama esta tecnica? . preguntandole a un hombre pelinegro con el mismo peinado y protector del Nidaime Hokage y ojos color ambar.

Luten: Esta técnica se llama rasengan, no es mortal como el shidori, pero dependiendo a la cantidad de chakra que concentres en tu mano, llega a ser tan efectiva como el shidori. Explicándoles.

Brick: Quiero, intentar. Concentro chakra en su mano, pero destruyo por completo la roca. Kuzon y Nawaki estaban muy sorprendidos que también quisieron intentarlo, concentraron chakra en sus manos, y le hicieron enormes huecos en dos rocas que también estaban ahí.

Roku: Los felicito.

Luten: realmente para ser su primer intento con este jutsu fue perfecto. Nawaki, Kuzon y Brick sonrieron satifechos.

Fin flashback.

Jarek tenía lagrimas en sus ojos tras recordar esto, pero luego llegaron Huang y Kanoi.

Huang: estas bien Jarek. Preocupado.

Kanoi: se que es doloroso, pero trata de disimular mas, porque las chicas estan sospechando. Preocupado.

Jarek: Gracias chicos, pero es muy difícil para mi. Triste. Entonces los chicos sintieron aura negra. Sentí aura negra creo que es la mas fuerte que sentí, tenemos que ir al laboratorio a advertirles a las chicas y a los demás. Huang y Kanoi lo asintieron.

En el laboratorio los RRBZ les contaron sobre el aura negra que sintieron estaban muy sorprendidos. Pero luego se oyó una voz.

Him: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Blossom: No puede ser!

Bubbles: Es imposible!

Buttercup: Debe ser una broma!

Him: Ja! no es una ilusión, soy yo.

RRBZ/ PPGZ: Him!. sorprendidos.

Him: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Powerpuff Girls Z, ¿me extrañaron?

Ken: Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que las chicas encerraron a Him y lo mandaron al espacio para siempre. En ese momento se recordó cuando las PPGZ usaron mucha energía de las auras blancas para encerrar a Him y luego lo enviaron al espacio.

Brick: Claro, eso explica los monstruos que nos atacaron.

Blossom: No lo entiendo, Him, ¿cómo pudiste volver?

Him: .¿Quieren saberlo? Bueno les contaré esta historia, sucede que… y luego se comienza a recordar algo.

Flashback

Se ve que las PPGZ usaron una enorme cantidad de aura blanca para encerrar arriesgando sus poderes.

Him: "Ustedes supieron que mi debilidad es el frío y lo usaron contra mí, y después me encerraron en esa energía de aura blanca y me mandaron muy lejos de la Tierra". Mientras se recuerda eso. Pero luego se llega a ver algo diferente. ."Cuando estaba vagando atrapado por el espacio, un cometa irradiaba una especie de energía que ayudó a liberarme de los rayos Z blancos". Mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo. "Debilitado regresó a la Tierra, luego de seis meses yo envié el polvo negro que Mojo jojo encontró y lo usó como fuente de poder con su robot para atacarlas, pero luego los Rowdyruff Boys Z aparecieron y lo derrotaron. Y para mi fortuna el robot de Mojo aceleró una clase de evolución que permitió a recuperar mi energía". Mientras se imaginó lo que dijo. "Luego liberé varios granos de polvo negro, infectando personas y cosas, pero gracias a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, quienes pelearon contra ellos, gané un poco de energía extra permitiéndome ser mas fuerte que nunca". Mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

Fin flashback

Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo Him.

Blossom: Todo este tiempo estuviste observándonos y analizando nuestras peleas.

Him: Así es!

Brick: Sabía que esa gran cantidad de aura negra debía venir de ti

Him: Exactamente

Brick: Pero entonces, todos esos monstruos nuevos que nos atacaron…

Him: No todos fueron creados por mí, ya deben conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

Blossom: .¿De qué habla?

Him: Así como ustedes tienen a sus chicos, yo también tengo los míos, déjenme presentarles a Zen-Aku, Deviot, Koragg y Zedd el Escuadrón Oscuro. y luego todos vieron en sus mentes al Escuadrón Oscuro con sus verdaderas caras, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a cuatro chicos pelinegros y ojos ónix con armaduras roja, azul, verde y plateada.

Profesor / Ken: No puede ser.

Poochie: Se parecen chicos normales.

Blossom: Parece que tendremos que derrotarte de nuevo.

Bubbles: Juntas lograremos lo que sea.

Buttercup: Te derrotamos antes, lo haremos de nuevo.

Him: Muy confiadas, ¿creen que sigo siendo el mismo? Pues se equivocan, y para demostrarles les daré un tiempo de 12horas para que preparen una estrategia para vencerme pero será en vano. Confiado.

Blossom: Veo que piensas que nos derrotaras, pero no será así.

Him: Piensen lo que quieran, pero estarán acabadas, así que disfruten su último tiempo de vida, ya que después el mundo será mío!. y luego su voz desapareció.

Todos estaban preocupados al escuchar lo que les dijo Him.

Profesor: Chicas, deben tener cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de sujeto es Him ahora.

Blossom: No hay problema profesor, si usamos el mismo truco que usamos para vencerlo, todo estará bien. confiada.

Ken: .¿Hablas de reunir los rayos Z blanco? Eso sería asombroso.

Profesor: Sí, la otra vez creímos que era peligroso al pensar que perderían sus poderes pero luego vimos que es seguro

Blossom: Pues hagámoslo!. Entusiasmada.

Brick: No hagan eso!. Molesto. Los RRBZ estaban preocupados al escuchar eso.

Blossom: ¿Qué les pasa chicos?.

Brick: ¿Creen que usar el mismo método para derrotar a Him funcionará?.

Blossom: Claro que sí

Brick: Pues no funcionará

Blossom: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Brick: Detectamos el nivel de poder del aura negra de Him, es mucho más grande y poderoso que la última vez que "estuvimos de su lado".

Poochie: Es cierto, el aura negra de Him es más terrorífico que antes. Preocupado.

Brick: Tienen que escuchar lo que les decimos, ya que… pero en ese momento los RRBZ les comenzaron a doler sus cabezas, las PPGZ se les acercaron.

Blossom: Brick, ¿qué te sucede?

Brick: Esa voz… .adolorido.

Him: ¿Me escuchan, Rowdyruff Boys Z?

Boomer: Him!. Adolorido

Butch: ¿Qué quieres?. Adolorido.

Blossom: Him les está hablando, pero no lo escuchamos.

Bubbles: Seguramente los está atacando en sus mentes.

Buttercup: Deben resistir.

Brick: Him, ¿por qué nos hablas a nosotros?. molesto y adolorido.

Him: Sólo quiero tener una conversación con ustedes.

Brick: ¿Qué?

Him: Diganme, ¿por qué están fingiendo ser héroes?

Brick: No fingimos, somos héroes. Molesto.

Him: ¿En serio? Antes eran unos chicos inmaduros y les gustaba hacer alborotos a cualquier persona.

Boomer: Sabemos que nos controlaban, queremos cambiar.

Him: Eso no muestra lo que son en realidad

Butch: Ya te lo dijimos, tenemos poderes y los usamos para el bien

Him: Son sólo unos chiquillos que no lo comprenden bien

Brick: Eso es lo que piensas, somos chicos que peleamos por salvar a la ciudad.

Him: Parece que ya lo olvidaron, ¿no recuerdan lo que son en realidad?. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso.

Boomer: ¿De qué hablas?

Blossom: Brick, ¿qué les está diciendo Him?.

Him: Ustedes no son héroes, ni siquiera son chicos de verdad, Ustedes son monstruos como yo y los otros villanos, ustedes fueron creados por Mojo jojo, usando el ADN de las Powerpuff Girls Z, la sustancia Z y claro, pelos de Mojo; fueron creados para destruirlas y sólo estaban vivos para jugar y fastidiar a cualquiera.

Brick: buen intento Him pero no harás que nos rindamos, nosotros habíamos sido golpeados por rayos Z negros, pero ya no tenemos energía oscura.

Him: Parece que no los logre persuadir, Saben muy bien cuál será el resultado, además todo esto se debe a sus apariciones y por estar con esas chicas, sus presencias son la causa de que todo esto ocurriera.

Butch: Mientes.

Him: Estaba pensando acerca que si les gustaría ser mis súbditos, junto con el Escuadrón Oscuro, no les podrán ganar después de todo, piénsenlo si quieren jajaja!.

Brick: Ni lo sueñes. Molesto. y luego la voz de Him desapareció.

Los RRBZ se pusieron de pie y luego se reunieron.

Brick: Chicos, ¿escucharon lo que nos dijo Him?. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso.

Boomer: creo que tenemos que irnos.

Butch: Todo lo que pasamos y lo que haremos no será en vano.

Brick: Bien, sólo nos queda una cosa que hacer, ¿quieren hacerlo?. Boomer y Butch asintieron, luego los RRBZ comenzaron a caminar.

Blossom: Chicos, ¿a dónde van, qué les dijo Him?.

Brick: tenemos que planear una estrategia que sea efectiva.

Buttercup: ¿Pero de qué hablan? Logramos vencer a muchos enemigos antes.

Butch: Dejen de pensar así, Him es más fuerte que antes, no le ganarán si se le enfrentan solas.

Bubbles: Podemos ganarle, si peleamos juntos, lo venceremos

Boomer: Sin un buen plan no funcionara.

Blossom: ¿Qué les pasa?

Butch: Nosotros no somos lo que piensan

Blossom: ¿De qué hablan? Son chicos como cualquiera.

Boomer: Nosotros no tuvimos una infancia como la de ustedes o como cualquier chico! Nosotros… . Mirando a Brick, este lo miro serio negando con la cabeza.

Ken: Chicos! No nos dijeron de eso antes.

Brick: Disculpanos Ken, pero eso es la verdad

Blossom: Pero eso no cambia lo que son ahora, son héroes como nosotras.

Brick: tenemos que irnos. Los RRBZ les dieron sus espaldas a todos y luego comenzaron a retirarse.

Los RRBZ les dieron sus espaldas a todos y luego comenzaron a retirarse..

Brick: Tenemos que ir a la academia, tengo que contactar a mi vida pasada el Avatar Huang. Penso muy serio. Y se fueron a la academia FIRE ninja.

Al llegar a la academia Dojo los miro sorprendido.

Dojo: Chicos, a que se debe porque llegaron mas temprano de lo normal?.

Boomer: Es que surgieron problemas en la ciudad.

Butch: Aquí es el mejor lugar para planear una buena estrategia.

Brick: Him, volvio tenemos que usar una estrategia que no sea la que tengo de antemano, tengo que ir al salón de meditación.

En el salón de meditación

Brick: Como es que derrotaremos al Escuadrón Oscuro sin usar mis poderes, desearía algo de ayuda ahora, desearia tener a Huang. Sentándose tomando la posición del loto. Si tengo a Huang. Tomo aliento. Y surgió el espíritu de un hombre maduro, con barba y bigote con la armadura de soldado del Reino Tierra.

Avatar Huang: Tienes razón Brick, todos los Avatares, todas sus experiencias, están a tu disposición, si miras profundo dentro de ti. Sonriendo.

Brick: Huang Sabes como evitar que se destruya el mundo, sin que las personas que te importan sepan lo que en realidad eres.

Avatar Huang: Yo no lo sé, pero te contaré como fue que evite una guerra. Serio. En mi tiempo Long Feng amenazo con desequilibrar el mundo, lo detuve, y el mundo entro en una era de paz. Mientras imagino lo que dijo.

Brick: pero tu no lo mataste, el cayo a su perdición porque no quiso retroceder. Mientras imagino lo que dijo.

Avatar Huang: A decir verdad no veo la diferencia, pero te aseguro hubiera hecho todo lo necesario por detener a Long Feng. Muy serio. Te ofrezco este saber Brick, debes ser decidido; solo la justicia traera la paz. Desvaneciéndose.

Brick: Como es que tenemos que enfrentar al Escuadrón Oscuro sin usar nuestros poderes. Serio.

Flashback

Tres dias después que Brick y sus primos aprendieron el Moebakuhatsu( es un ninjutsu de jounin que Crea una semiesfera de fuego a tu alrededor que se expande velozmente hasta un radio de 50 metros arrasándolo todo a su paso).

¿?: Brick, Nawaki pueden venir.

Brick: que pasa Tio Hashirama. Contento.

Nawaki: que sucede Tío Tobirama. Contento.

Hashirama: saben lo que significa ser Hokage.

Nawaki: "Los compatriotas de la hoja forman cada parte de nuestro cuerpo…

Brick: " los de la aldea creen en nosotros y creemos en ellos eso es lo que significa ser Hokage".

Hashirama: Los felicito.

Tobirama: Nawaki, Brick a partir de este día son Yondaime y Godaime Hokage.

Brick: Wow! Nawaki ahora eres Yondaime Hokage( YO: En Naruto ; Nawaki no alcanzó su sueño, pero aquí es el real Yondaime Hokage).contento.

Nawaki: Genial, y tu Brick eres Godaime Hokage. Contento.

Fin flashback

Mientras tanto; en un lugar desconocido. Him estaba sentado sobre un trono y a su frente estaba un gran ejército de demonios oscuros que creó.

Him: Mi plan de vengarme está funcionando, las chicas no podrán vencerme sin ayuda de sus amigos, pero aún así esos mocosos serían un estorbo si se recuperan… Zen-Aku! Tú y los otros chicos muéstrenme sus caras!. ese momento el Escuadrón Oscuro apareció frente a el.

Zen-Aku: Jefe, ¿por qué no nos deja exterminar a esos enanos?. Molesto.

Deviot: Sí, yo quiero acabar con uno de ellos.

Zedd/Koragg: ¿Tú no podrás acabar con uno de ellos? Deviot, eres un inútil.

Deviot: Ja!, Koragg dudo que puedas con el moreno. Defendiéndose. Y tu Zedd ni siquiera tienes contra quien pelear.

K/Z: Pues tú tampoco podrás con el rubio, soy mejor que tú. Confiado.

Zen-Aku: Tsk! Ustedes son peores, yo soy mejor que cualquiera. Desinteresado.

Z/K/D: ¿Qué?. . el Escuadrón Oscuro discutían cómicamente.

Him: Suficiente! No me interesa quién es mejor, sólo me interesa destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z, deben pagar por lo que me hicieron, pero también debo asegurarme que esos chicos no intervengan, tal vez tomen en serio lo que les dije y nos faciliten las cosas.

Zen-Aku: Si me lo permite jefe Him, yo puedo acabar con esos tres en un parpadeo. Confiado.

Him: ¿En serio? Creo que lo tomas demasiado fácil, pero les daré a ustedes una oportunidad para que se encarguen de esos chicos, pero si me fallan ustedes cuatro serán severamente castigados!

Zen-Aku: No fallaremos

Him: Bien, ¿tienen algún plan para derrotarlos?.

Zen-Aku: Por supuesto, después de nuestra pelea contra los chicos, desarrollamos un nuevo poder que se compara con la Fuerza Barbárica de los chicos. El Escuadrón Oscuro les mostraron sus brazos derechos que emitían una enorme cantidad de aura negra y se notaban que algo diferente.

Him: Bien, parece que son muy poderosos, úsenlos para derrotarlos pero si me fallan me pondré muy furioso, y ya saben lo que pasa cuando me enfado, hago que los que me fallan pierdan todo su poder y los vuelvo nada… ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME HAGAN ENFADAR!. con una mirada y voz amenazante. Ellos se abrazaron y estaban asustados cómicamente al ser hablados así, luego se soltaron.

Zen-Aku: ¡No se preocupe jefe, no le fallaremos!.

Deviot: ¡Todo estará bajo control!.

Zedd/Koragg: .¡Los aplastaremos!

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio; el profesor Utonio estaba hablando con Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.

Profesor: Chicas, estuve analizando la cantidad de aura negra que Poochie detectó de Him.

Momoko: ¿Y cómo fue?.

Profesor: Me temo que los chicos tenían razón, Him es más poderoso que antes, aunque reunamos la cantidad de rayos Z blanco que tenemos, no servirá. preocupado.

Momoko: No puedo creer que piense que los chicos decían la verdad.

Ken: Poochie estuvo muy asustado al detectar el aura negra de Him.

Kaoru: Hay que detener a Him de alguna manera.

Miyako: Si tan solo los chicos nos pudieran ayudar ahora.

Mientras tanto; Him se levantó de su trono y llamó a su ejército de demonios oscuros.

Him: Escuchen todos, llego la hora en que el mundo caiga a mis pies, las Powerpuff Girls Z no podrán detenerme!. Maléficamente, luego se llega a ver que su sombra se movía muy extraña como si tuviera vida. En especial cuando vean mi nuevo poder. Confiado.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en el laboratorio.

Momoko: llego la hora.

Miyako: Tenemos que lograrlo.

Kaoru: Estoy de acuerdo. El profesor, Ken y Poochie se les acercó.

Profesor: Chicas, esta será la batalla que quizás sea la más peligrosa.

Ken: Poochie, hazlo. Preocupado.

Poochie: Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!.

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!.

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!.

PPGZ: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!.

Poochie: Chicas, detectó una gran poder en Him, tengan mucho cuidado. preocupado.

Blossom: Tenemos la gran confianza que lo derrotaremos.

Bubbles: Vayamos a hacerlo.

Buttercup: Si usamos nuestros súper ataques, tendremos ventaja. Las PPGZ salieron volando del laboratorio hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En la academia FIRE ninja

Young: Chicos creo que hay problemas en la ciudad, tendré que llamar a un viejo amigo suyo para que les ayude.

RRBZ: Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos. Y salieron volando hacia donde estaban las PPGZ.

Mientras tanto; en la oficina del señor alcalde, él vio que los demonios oscuros estaban destruyendo todo lo que veían, las personas escapaban muy asustadas.

Alcalde: Esto es muy terrible. Muy preocupado.

Srita. Bellum: Señor alcalde, el profesor Utonio lo llamó, dijo que debe comenzar una evacuación de la ciudad.

Alcalde: Estoy de acuerdo… salgamos de aquí!. Abrazando a la señorita Bellum.

Srita. Bellum: Es una buena idea… adiós!. Soltando del alcalde y escapando.

Alcalde: Espéreme, señorita Bellum, no me deje solo!. muy asustado y luego corrió.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ se enfrentaban a Him con sus ataques.

Blossom: YO-YO SUPREMO!. atacando.

Bubbles: BURBUJAS GIGANTES!. Atacando.

Buttercup: GOLPE SÓNICO!. Atacando. Los ataques de las PPGZ alcanzaron a Him provocando una explosión, pero Him seguía como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Him: No me vencerán con sus ataques conocidos. Confiado.

Blossom: Pues te daremos esto!. mirando a Bubbles y Buttercup y ellas asintieron. Bubbles creó burbujas con su varita y los lanzó, Buttercup los golpeó con su martillo y los lanzó hacia Blossom, ella recibió ese poder en su yo-yo. Te derrotaremos con el ataque que usamos contra ti, yo-yo supremo!. mientras lanzó su súper ataque contra Him.

Pero luego Him lo detuvo con su gran pinza y lo destruyó muy fácilmente.

Blossom: No, eso no puede ser!. Preocupada.

Bubbles: Detuvo nuestro ataque!. Preocupada.

Buttercup: Esto es muy malo para nosotras. Preocupada.

Him: Les mostraré mi verdadero poder. confiado y luego lanzó de su pinza unas esferas de energía oscura contra las PPGZ, ellas las esquivaron a tiempo pero las esferas explotaron en sus espaldas, las PPGZ fueron alcanzadas por las explosiones dejándolas lastimadas.

Blossom: ¿Qué fue eso?. Lastimada.

Him: Eso es una pequeña muestra de mi poder!. Confiado.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ volaban y vieron que los demonios oscuros estaban atacando la ciudad.

Brick: Malditos!. Molesto. Pero luego los RRBZ vieron que Mojo jojo y los otros villanos también atacaban la ciudad junto con los demonios oscuros. Genial, parece que los otros villanos se unieron a la destrucción, tenemos que detenerlos. Los RRBZ se fueron para detenerlos pero en ese momento cuatro sujetos aparecieron en frente de ellos, se trataba del Escuadrón Oscuro.

Zen-Aku: Esperaba verlos, chicos. Confiado.

Brick: A un lado! No tenemos tiempo con ustedes!. Molesto.

Deviot: No permitiremos que interrumpan la pelea de nuestro jefe Him.

Boomer: Ustedes son lo peor. Molesto.

Koragg/Zedd: Pero tenemos más ventaja contra ustedes.

Butch: Creo que quieren que les demos sus palizas. Molesto.

Zen-Aku: Ja! Ustedes fueron creados por un mono genio, pero nosotros fuimos creados por el amo del mal, ¿creen que pueden ganarnos, enanos?. Confiado.

Butch: ¡Hijos de ...!

Zen-Aku: Ustedes se ven tan indefensos contra nosotros

Brick: Ya peleamos una vez, te venceremos como esa vez. Sacaron sus armas y fueron volando contra el Escuadrón Oscuro quienes estaban muy confiados. SWORDS FIRE!. Atacando.

Boomer: RINGS ICE!.atacando.

Butch: GREAT SPIKED!. Atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ alcanzaron al Escuadrón Oscuro provocando fuertes explosiones. El Escuadrón Oscuro parecían intactos pero sentían un poco de dolor.

Zen-Aku: Nos las pagarán!. Molesto. El Escuadrón Oscuro usaron sus ataques contra los RRBZ. DARK FIRE DRAGON!. Atacando.

Deviot: DARK ICE LANCE!. Atacando.

Koragg: DARK EARTH DRILL !. Atacando.

Zedd: DARK WIND AXE!. Atacando. Los ataques del Escuadrón Oscuro alcanzaron a los RRBZ pero ellos lograron detenerlos y desviarlos con sus armas.

Zen-Aku: Demonios! Sus ataques se volvieron más fuertes que antes y ahora resistieron contra los nuestros. Molesto.

Brick: Así es, nos volvimos fuertes después de que nos recuperamos.

Zen-Aku: Pero todavía no utilizan su fuerza barbárica, no nos ganarán así.

Brick: Ganaremos de algún modo. Los RRBZ se juntaron y se preparaban para atacar de nuevo. El Escuadrón Oscuro se reunió.

Zen-Aku: Ja! Como ustedes no saben utilizar su Fuerza Barbárica, les mostraremos un poder que se les asemeje. Confiado.

Brick: ¿De qué hablan?

Zen-Aku: Este es nuestro nuevo poder!

Deviot: Los desarrollamos después de su último encuentro con Onikage!.

Zedd/Koragg: Y ustedes van a ser los primeros en ser parte de nuestra demostración!. Los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso.

Brick: ¿Pero qué están diciendo?

Zen-Aku: Admiren nuestros poderes, Poderes mutantes!. En ese momento el Escuadrón Oscuro levantaron sus brazos derechos y se notaban que cambiaban pero no se veía qué eran. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver eso.

Brick: ¿ Que demonios?.

Zen-Aku: Tomen esto!. Luego el Escuadrón Oscuro atacaron con nuevos ataques contra los RRBZ dejándolos muy lastimados en el suelo.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ tenían problemas al enfrentarse a Him.

Blossom: Es más, será muy difícil ganarle

Him: Les dije que soy más poderoso que antes, vean mi nuevo poder. En ese momento su sombra comenzaba a moverse independientemente, como si tuviera vida propia.

Blossom: ¿Qué es eso?. Sorprendida.

Him: Ahora puedo controlar mi sombra y hacerla un arma de aniquilación!. Confiado. La sombra de Him se deformaba en las superficies y luego atacó en forma de picos afilados contra las PPGZ. Las PPGZ esquivaban esos picos que salían de la sombra de Him pero tenían al hacerlo, apenas se rozaban lastimándolas.

Blossom: Tengan cuidado! Esos cosas son muy filosas

Bubbles: Esto me está asustando.

Buttercup: Hay que tener cuidado para no ser atacadas. Luego de varios ataques, la sombra atacó por detrás de las PPGZ golpeándolas hasta hacerlas estrellarse en el suelo, las PPGZ estaban lastimadas en el suelo.

Him: ¿Les gustó mi nuevo poder?. Confiado mientras su sombra volvió a su lado.

Blossom: Creo que… no podemos… ganar. Lastimada.

Mientras tanto; el Escuadrón Oscuro vieron que los RRBZ estaban inconscientes en el suelo y muy lastimados.

Zen-Aku: Nuestros Poderes mutantes les mostraron quiénes somos. Muy confiado. Los brazos derechos del Escuadrón Oscuro volvieron a la normalidad.

Deviot: Me gustó probar mi poder

Zedd/Koragg: Vallamos a ver si nuestro jefe Him logró su objetivo

Zen-Aku: Sí, estos chicos estúpidos no valen la pena ya que los derrotamos, será lo mismo con esas chicas, deben estar sufriendo por el poder de nuestro jefe. El Escuadrón Oscuro se retiraron volando. Luego Brick se puso de pie pero estaba muy lastimado por recibir el nuevo ataque del Escuadrón Oscuro..

Brick: Ellos tienen un nuevo poder que supera la Fuerza Barbárica. Lastimado. Pero luego Brick sintió algo como si fuera una señal. _Blossom!._ Pensó y luego se sentía molesto y triste mientras tenía sus manos y rodillas en el suelo. Entonces oyó la voz de su abuelo. _No te rindas sin dar la pelea_. Al escuchar eso se levantó y miró a Boomer y Butch ellos lo asintieron.

B/B/B: GIJYUU NINPOU, SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU. (MIMETISMO ANIMAL JUTSU EN CUATRO) Los cuerpos de los RRBZ adquirieron algunos rasgos animales. Atacando ferozmente al Escuadrón Oscuro.

Las PPGZ estaban muy lastimadas por los ataques de Him.

Him: Fueron unas grandes heroínas, pero ahora tendrán que ser eliminadas por mí, sin sus presencias nadie podrá detenerme!. Muy confiado.

Blossom: Him, te equivocas, aunque nos derrotes, el bien triunfará. Lastimada.

Bubbles: Es cierto, hicimos muchas cosas por la ciudad. Lastimada.

Buttercup: Y creemos que alguien vendrá y te derrotará. Lastimada.

Him: Buen argumento chicas, pero llegó el momento que desaparezcan. Mientras cargó con sus pinzas una pequeña esfera de energía oscuro sobre su cabeza y luego esa esfera de energía creció enormemente.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ llegaron al lugar donde Him peleaba contra las PPGZ quienes no podían moverse ya que estaban muy lastimadas.

Him: Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, pero ahora despídanse de este mundo!. Confiado mientras se preparaba para atacarlas con su gran poder.

RRBZ: CHICAS!

En ese momento, el profesor Utonio, Ken y Poochie vieron lo que pasaba.

Profesor: Chicas, quítense de ahí!. Preocupado.

Him: Adiós, Powerpuff Girls Z!. Luego lanzó la gran esfera de energía oscura contra ellas. Y los RRBZ fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron. Luego lanzó la gran esfera de energía oscura contra ellas.

Brick: BLOSSOM!.

Boomer: BUBBLES!

Butch: BUTTERCUP!

Ken: Chicos! al ver que los RRBZ habían llegado al lugar y estaban en el camino de la esfera de energía oscura.

Him: ¿Ustedes? Bueno no importa, desaparecerán junto con sus amigas!. al darse cuenta de las presencias de los RRBZ mientras dirigía su gran ataque. El gran ataque de Him alcanzó a las PPGZ pero ellos se pusieron enfrente de sus contrapartes. Provocando una enorme explosión que daño media ciudad.

Luego de la explosión se vio un enorme hoyo. El profesor Utonio, Ken y Poochie, estaban sorprendidos al ver el poder de ese ataque.

Profesor: Ese fue un ataque mortal

Ken: Poochie, sabes dónde están las chicas..

Poochie: Si, las chicas están bien, pero los chicos…

Mientras las PPGZ

Blossom: Chicas están bien

B/ B: si, pero los chicos están inconscientes

Blossom: Brick! por favor despierta. Pero Brick seguía inconsciente.

Bubbles: Boomer! Reacciona por favor. Pero estaba igual que Brick

Buttercup: Butch! Estás bien despierta por favor. Pero estaba igual que Boomer.

Him: Ahora llegó su fin. Mientras se preparaba para atacarlas con su gran poder. Pero antes de terminar enfrente de las PPGZ aparecieron nueve sujetos con armadura, seis de ellos cargaron a las PPGZ y los RRBZ que aun seguían inconscientes, y los otros tres tenían algo en sus manos. Ustedes!. Sorprendido al ver a los que tenían bombas de humo en sus manos. Y luego estos tiraron las bombas de humo al suelo. Him y el Escuadrón Oscuro estaba muy sorprendidos al ver a sus antiguos enemigos.

**YO: Eso es todo por este capitulo.**

**INNER: Tan rápido pones los ultimos dos.**

** YO: Si, porque me faltan los ultimos detalles del ultimo capitulo y agregarle más detalles la segunda parte de este fic y pensar en como continuar Como nos Conocimos.**

**INNER: Ya era hora. **

**YO: Porqué eres así. ¬¬**

**Roxi Gonzáles:**no te preocupes**, pero ue bien que te encantara. n.n**

**Dickory5: Gracias, pondré los ultimos porque ya tengo ideas para la segunda parte de este fic. ;)  
><strong>


	20. Los Avengers Z Regresan: Guerreros Wudai

Holaaa como están, disculpen la demora, aquí tengo el último capitulo. espero les guste.

Estos sujetos se llevaron a las PPGZ y los RRBZ al laboratorio usando el Hiraishin no jutsu. el hombre que cargo a Brick era peliblanco con un protector de Konoha en la frente llevaba una armadura azul oscura con un cuello de piel blanca, y sus ojos eran rojos, el hombre cargo que a Blossom era de cabello largo pelinegro, el mismo Jarek Ishida lanzó una de las bombas de humo, el que cargó a Boomer era pelinegro con una banda de Takigakure, un chaleco gris oscuro con un abrigo negro sin mangas decorado con motivos de escamas verdes, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, el hombre que cargó a Bubbles era pelinegro su cabello cubria su ojo derecho, llevaba un chaleco gris , también llevaba un abrigo pero de manga corta, sus ojos eran azules, el mismo Huang Shirai también lanzo una bomba de humo, el que cargó a Butch era también pelinegro llevaba una banda de Iwagakure, un chaleco negro y un abrigo marrón sin mangas sus ojos eran verdes, el que cargo a Buttercup era de cabello largo pelinegro parte de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho, llevaba una armadura roja, sus ojos eran verdes, también el mismo Kanoi Kamiya lanzó la ultima bomba de humo.

Blossom: Los chicos estarán bien. Preocupada y lastimada.

Hashirama: Claro, ellos son mas fuertes de lo que piensan, Jarek Por favor podrías sanar sus heridas. Refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Jarek: De acuerdo. Se acercó a Blossom con chakra en sus manos y curó sus heridas.

Nagato: Huang ya sabes que hacer. Refiriéndose al rubio.

Huang: Si. Acercándose a Bubbles con chakra en sus manos y curó sus heridas.

Minato: Kanoi. Refiriéndose al moreno.

Kanoi: Claro. Acercándose a Buttercup con chakra en sus manos y curó sus heridas.

PPGZ: Gracias por sanar nuestras heridas, pero y los chicos. Mirando a los RRBZ.

Tobirama: No hay necesidad de eso.

PPGZ: Pero los chicos estan heridos. Mirando a los RRBZ pero sus cuerpos se vio chakra color rojo, azul oscuro y verde oscuro. Que es lo que le sucede a los RRBZ. Sorprendidas.

Hi/ I: Sus madres debieron curar sus heridas. Respondieron.

P/K/P: ¿Sus madres?, ¿ Quienes son ustedes?.

Hashirama: Bueno mi nombre es Hashirama Senju. Poniendo su el puño derecho colocando su mano izquierda a la altura del dedo medio. (YO: Este es el saludo de la nación de fuego).

Tobirama: Mi nombre es Tobirama Senju. Saludando.

Jarek: Yo soy Jarek Ishida. Saludando.

Nagato: Mi nombre es Nagato Kazahana. Saludando como era costumbre en la Tribu Agua.

Idate: Mi nombre es Idate Kazahana. Saludando.

Huang: Yo soy Huang Shirai. Saludando.

Minato: Mi nombre es Minato Kamizuru. Saludando como era costumbre en el Reino Tierra.

Hizuren: Mi nombre es Hizuren Kamizuru. Saludando.

Kanoi: Y Yo soy Kanoi Kamiya. Saludando.

Los RRBZ seguian inconcientes, pero en sus mentes se veian en el lugar en que destruyeron a los Dark Riders. Pero tres mujeres, una pelirroja de ojos rojos que vestia con un kimono rosa con bordes blancos, una pelinegra de ojos verdes que vestia con un kimono verde con bordes blancos y una rubia de ojos azules que vestia con un kimono azul con bordes blancos.

Ta-Min: Brick, hijo amado despierta. Pero seguían con sus ojos cerrados.

Ummi: Boomer, querido.

Suki: Butch, hijo querido.

Brick: Okaasan, estas aquí, me alegra verte. Despertando. Contento. Abrazando a su madre

Boomer: Okaasan, te extrañé. Despertando. Contento. Abrazando a su madre.

Butch: Kaasan, te eché de menos. Despertando. Contento. Abrazando a su madre.

Ta-Min: A mi tambien me alegra verte, hijo. Abrazando a Brick.

Ummi: Yo también te extrañé, hijo. Abrazandoa Boomer.

Suki: Yo también te eche de menos, hijo. Abrazando a Butch.

RRBZ: Les podemos hacer una pregunta.

T/U/ S: Claro.

RRBZ: Como podremos derrotar al Escuadrón Oscuro, sin usar nuestros poderes.

T/ U/ S: Los enemigos de nuestros padres volvieron? bueno solo usen sus poderes de dragones xioalin. Dandoles sus trajes de dragones Xiolin. (YO: los trajes de Butch y Boomer eran azules, pero el de Brick era una chaqueta negra con una cinta amarilla). Sus abuelos y tíos les darán un regalo que les ayudará.

RRBZ: Gracias. Abrazando a sus madres y se retiraron. Y despertaron de su estado, pero lo primero que vieron fuea sus abuelos y tíos.

Brick: Shodaime, Nidaime Hokage, Lord Ishida. Saludando.

Boomer: Shodaime, Nidaime Takikage, Lord Shirai. Saludando .

Butch: Shodaime, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Lord Kamiya. Salundando.

T/Hi/ I: Saludar a unos antiguos Kage y lideres de clanes es respetuoso.

J/Hu/K: Pero que tal un abrazo, para sus abuelos.

Prof/K/P: Abuelos?. Confundidos.

Has/ M /N: y tambien para sus tíos. Los RRBZ fueron y los abrazaron.

PPGZ: Tíos?. Confundidas.

Brick: Los eche de menos. Abrazando a Jarek, Hashirama, y Tobirama. Gracias por enseñarme el jutsu del sello. Susurrándole a Jarek.

Has/ T: nosotros también, vaya Brick cuanto has crecido la última vez que te vimos tenias 8 años.

Boomer: los extrañé. Abrazando a Huang, Nagato e Idate. Gracias por la ayuda. Susurrándole a Huang.

N/I: nosotros también, Boomer ya no eres el mismo desde que te vimos por última vez tenias 8 años.

Butch: Me alegra verlos de nuevo. abrazandoa Kanoi, Minato, Hizuren. Gracias por enseñarne la técnica del Sork Klub. Susurrándole a Kanoi.

M/Hi: a nosotros tambien, te has hecho mas fuerte desde que tenias 8 años.

T/Has/ J/ N/ I/ Hu/ M/ Hi: Brick,Boomer, Butch ustedes saben lo que implica ser un lider.

RRBZ: ah… por favor no nos hagan decirlo. A regaña dientes.

PPGZ: Decirles que?. Confundidas.

RRBZ: No lo diremos.

J/ Has/T: Brick Jarek.

Hu/ N/ I: Boomer Huang.

K/ M/Hi: Butch Kanoi.

Brick: Esta bien, lo haremos. Derrotado. Boomer tu empieza.

Boomer: "Los que se apartan de la... . en ese instante aparece Yang con un hombre alto de cabello marron con su mismo peinado con una banda de Suna, ojos plateados con una armadura samurái plateada y un kataginu negro con detalles en plateado sobre la armadura.

Yang: Senda de la justicia no tienen valor.

Butch: Pero bajo el ala de un líder fuerte.

Brick: La cobardía no puede sobrevivir".

J/Has/T: Felicidades Brick, eres el nuevo lider del clan Senju y el clan Ishida.  
>Sonriendo. Lo olvidamos todo el clan hizo esto para ti FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BRICK. Dandole a Brick un arco dorado como el ala de un fenix y un protector que parecía el ala de un dragon. Las PPGZ, el Profesor, Ken y Poochie estaban sorprendidos al oír eso último.<p>

B/B: Era por eso que Brick estaba triste en la escuela.

Blossom: Pero si era tu cumpleaños porque estabas triste.

Brick: Es que yo…

¿?: Siempre lo supe Yang desde hoy eres el nuevo líder del clan Kazami y del clan Minamoto. Aquí tengo un regalo para tu cumpleaños como será en dos días. dandole una espada y un protector que parecía A la cresta de un condor.

Yang: Gracias Ojiisan Natsu. Tomando el regalo.

K/ M /Hi: era de suponerse Butch,eres el nuevo lider del clan Kamizuru y el clan Kamiya, tenemos un adelanto para tu cumpleaños como sera en cuatro dias esto es para ti. Dandole a Butch un boomerang dorado y un protector que parecía la cabeza de un toro.

Hu/ N/I: como lo imaginabamos Boomer eres el nuevo lider del clan Kazahana tenemos dos regalos por tu cumpleaños en ocho días. Dandole a un pequeño baston y un protector pequeño con orificios.

Yang: cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos.

RRBZ: Yang tarde como siempre.

Jarek: Llegas tarde siempre Natsu.

Natsu: Lo siento, es como dicen de tal palo tal astilla.

RRBZ: Ahora no hay tiempo para más explicaciones, necesitamos destruir al Escuadrón Oscuro.

Brick: Pero primero denle esto a Nawaki. Sacando un fuuma shuriken y se la dio a Hashirama.

Yang: Por favor dale esto a Shirou. Sacando una katana y se la dio a Natsu.

Butch: Denle esto a Ibiki. Sacandoun par de manoplas como dagas( YO: como las manoplas de Asuma). Y se la dio a Minato.

Boomer: Asegurense que Hayate reciba esto. Sacando un boomerang(YO: como el de Sokka) y se lo dio a Nagato.

Has/M/Nag/N: Nos aseguraremos que los reciban.

J/Hu/K: Sabemos que ustedes vencerán al Escuadrón Oscuro.

PPGZ: No nos ayudaran?

Natsu: No nos permiten intervenir con los vivos. Contestó.

Ken: Vivo? Eso significa que están... un poco asustado.

Jarek: Muertos, desde hace cinco años. Serio.

Kanoi: Pero no hay tiempo para contarles como fueron nuestras vidas. Serio.

Brick: Ojiisan Jarek.

Jarek: Quieres decirme que Him regresó.

Brick: Si, pero como lo sabes.

Jarek: Lo sé porque entre el enfrentamiento de Him y Vlad contra nosotros los Avengers Z originales después de que nuestro hermanos se sacrificaran y encerraramos al Escuadrón Oscuro, Him huyó dejando a su suerte a Vlad, no sabíamos donde escapó exactamente, pero siempre supimos que regresaría. Recordando lo que dijo.

Brick: Entiendo.

RRBZ: Pero con estas armas venceremos al Escuadrón Oscuro. Preguntaron.

Huang: Efectivamente. Contestó.

Jarek: Es hora de irnos ya pasó el tiempo que nos permitían.

J/H/N/K: Nunca se rindan sin dar la pelea. Los diez desvaneciéndose.

Brick: Vámonos chicos. Yang, Boomer y Butch lo asintieron.

PPGZ: Pero creen lo harán solos, también queremos ir.

Buttercup: Le quiero patear el afeminado trasero de Him.

RRBZ: de acuerdo pueden venir. Y los siete se fueron del laboratorio.

En otro lugar Him y el Escuadrón Oscuro se dirigían hacia el volcán.

Him: Usare este volcán para destruir la ciudad. Confiado.

Deviot: Buena idea jefe.

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad los demonios que había creado Him capturaban personas. (YO: Bueno para ponerlo mas corto los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Yang llegaron ahí y los vencieron a casi todos y luego ellos se fueron a donde estaba Him). (INNER: No seas mala, no lo resumas).

Brick: Chicas ayuden a las personas de la ciudad, nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente con el Escuadrón Oscuro. Las PPGZ solo lo asintieron y se fueron a ayudar.

Brick: Chicas

Koragg/Zedd: al fin nos divertiremos con este volcán.

Butch/Yang: eso es lo que tú crees. Pero al ver a los RRBZ

Deviot: como es que sobrevivieron.

Zen-Aku: Donde están los Avengers Z.

Brick: Aquí estamos. Molesto.

Koragg: Ja! Ustedes los Avengers Z , no me hagan reír. Burlándose.

Deviot: Oye Zedd veo que al fin apareció un rival para ti. Fijándose en Yang.

Zedd: Ustedes no son como los verdaderos Avengers Z. burlándose.

Yang: Nosotros somos la tercera generación de los Avengers Z. Molesto.

Butch: Y eso basta para que pateemos sus traseros. Molesto.

Zen-Aku: Que los originales nos tienen tanto miedo que enviaron a sus nietos a pelear. Burlándose.

Brick: Hare que te tragues tus palabras. Molesto.

Zen-Aku: Solo inténtalo. Desafiándolo. DARK FIRE DRAGON!. Atacando.

Deviot: DARK ICE LANCE!. Atacando.

Koragg: DARK EARTH DRILL!. Atacando.

Zedd: DARK WIND AXE!. Atacando. Los RRBZ esquivaron sus ataques.

Brick: Listos chicos. Butch, Boomer y Yang lo asintieron. ARCO FENIX!. Atacando y de la flecha surgió una llama conforma de fénix.

Boomer: BASTON SHIMO!. Atacando y el pequeño bastón se transformo en un hacha.

Butch: BING BANG METEORANG!. Atacando y cuando lanzo salieron tres boomerangs.

Yang: ESPADA DE NEBULA!. Atacando y surgió una gran corriente de viento. Todos esos ataques dejaron lastimados al Escuadrón Oscuro.

K/ Z/D: Son mas fuertes delo que se ven, que hacemos.

Zen-Aku: Ya se. Viendo de una forma macabra a la PPGZ mientras ayudaban a las personas de la ciudad. El Escuadrón Oscuro atacaron a las PPGZ con sus poderes mutantes pero…

Brick: WUDAI MARTE FUEGO!. Transformándose en fuego.

Boomer: WUDAI NEPTUNO AGUA!. Transformándose.

Butch: WUDAI CRATER TIERRA!. Transformándose sus manos y pies eran de roca.

Yang: WUDAI ESTRELLA VIENTO!. Transformándose. Al hacer esto los poderes mutantes fueron absorbidos, el escuadrón oscuro estaban sorprendidos. Luego los RRBZ empezaron a usar un ataque combinado.

Brick: ALA DRAGÓN, ARCO FENIX!.

Boomer: HECHIZO KAIJIN, BASTONSHIMO!.

Butch: TORO LARGOS CUERNOS, BINGBANG METEORANG!

Yang: CRESTA DEL CONDOR, ESPADA DE NEBULA!. Los cuatro también combinaron sus poderes con el de sus armas.

Z/Z/D/K: NO CREAN QUE NOS VENCERAN!. Y atacaron, pero desafortunadamente para ellos su ataque no era tan fuerte y fue destruido, el Escuadrón Oscuro se sorprendieron al ver esto.

RRBZ: Digan adiós.

Zen-Aku: Aunque nos venzan el amo Vlad tomará venganza por esto. Diciendo esto ultimo se desintegraron poco a poco.

Destruido el Escuadrón Oscuro. Los RRBZ se fueron a ayudar a las PPGZ. Chicas están bien.

PPGZ: Estamos, bien gracias. Luego los RRBZ y Yang se destransformaron.

Bubbles: Y donde esta Him.

Buttercup: supongo que volvió a escapar.

Blossom: Supongo que lo volveremos a ver.

Yang: Bueno me tengo que ir chicos, fue un placer conocerlas chicas. Abrazando a las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

PPGZ: El placer es todo nuestro. Luego Yang desapareció (YO: tal como los hace Kakashi).

En un lugar desconocido

Him: Esos mocosos son más fuertes de lo que pensé tendré que destruirlos para poder destruir a las PPGZ, pronto tomare venganza contra los Avengers Z originales. Jajajajaja!.

Fin...?

**YO: Así concluye la primera parte de este fic.**

**INNER: Tan rápido.**

**YO: Si pronto subiré la segunda parte que se llamara Nuestros Días como Shinobi.**

**INNER: No es que se llamaría RRBZ + PPGZ Forever temp. 2.**

**YO: Si, pero decidí cambiarle el nombre.**

**Dickory5: Los que ayudaron digo salvaron a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ eran más bien los abuelos y tíos fallecidos de los RRBZ, Him obtuvo ese nuevo poder porque lo tenía su hermano Vlad antes que lo encerraran, pero igual me alegra que te gustara. Espero la contii de Niñeros.**

**Roxi Gonzales: Soñaste el capitulo anterior y este, genial, estoy feliz que te encantara. n.n**

**YO: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en este fic. comenten. n.n**


End file.
